


Hell's Already Here

by arsamandi



Series: Archangel Lucifer's Misadventures in World-Saving [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angel Wings, Angst and Humor, Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Comic book powers, Crossover, Dean Winchester Makes Bad Decisions, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Kidnapping, Lucifer & Sam Winchester Friendship, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Lucifer's - quite justified - daddy issues, Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Post-Season/Series 14, Powerful Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Chloe Decker, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Team Free Will (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsamandi/pseuds/arsamandi
Summary: Sam and Dean are trying to save the world - again - but this time their Big Bad is the one and only: God. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so they turn to Lucifer for help. Of course, in their language asking for help clearly means kidnapping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no see - or, actually, nice to meet you ;)! I used to write a lot of stories, not only ff, but it was 4 years ago.. Now, it seems, I'm coming back to live with Lucifer and SPN crossover. We'll see how it goes depending on how you like it :)! Also - I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue, but I try to do my best :)

Lucifer was on his knees. Not to pray, obviously, and not of his own choice. To be honest, he really, really despised this position – not only because of his Father, but because of the vulnerability of it.

Vulnerable. _Him._ Ha, _good one._

“Stop twitching,” said the tall, blonde guy. Yup, the same one who forced him into this position, gagged him, and now was staring daggers at him. What a nice person.

Still, Lucifer hated to admit, he _was_ vulnerable right now. He had no idea what was in the metal that the chains were made of, but he couldn’t break them. And, for the love of Dad, he _had_ been trying.

“Dean,” even taller – now, now, what were they _eating?_ – man stepped into the basement-like room. “Is it him?”

“Yeah,” Dean grunted. Lucifer was reminded of a caveman and he just _had_ to smirk. “New vessel, it seems.”

Vessel? Whatever did that mean? Also, it would be really nice to know what “him” he was supposed to be, and where he was, and everything else, really, like who these men were, too. Lucifer didn’t remember much from previous night. Only that he had been drinking, then gone to sleep--- and now he was here. Not sleeping. And not drinking, what a shame.

“Okay. Okay, so. We have him, and he, he was right about Chuck.” The taller man seemed nervous. He was looking at everything in the room except for Lucifer. “I know you don’t approve, but we need him. Especially since apparently Nick’s ritual worked—I mean, he’s _here_. And Jack’s…” The man stopped abruptly and looked down. “Y’know.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.” Dean walked right to Lucifer and yanked down the gag. “Listen here, pal. Either you help us and tell us how to kill God, or you’re welcome to walk your ass back down to the Cage since Death can’t hold you. _Capisce?_ ”

Lucifer couldn’t help it. He laughed.

“Really? You want me to help you kill dear old Dad?” The Devil was smiling widely. That was just _hilarious._ “As if I knew where to find Him! He answered my prayer once and that was it!”  


“You _prayed._ ” Dean was staring at him blankly.

“Well, I did just say that, thank you very much. Congratulations on your hearing, though,” Lucifer said overly sweetly. “May I know now, what is going on and who _the bloody hell_ are you?”  


“You don’t know us.” Now the man was frowning. “Sammy, is it possible that Rowena’s spell didn’t work and it’s not him?”

Sam took a step forward and cleared his throat loudly. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Seeing as you were the ones to kidnap me, I think it’d be only fair if you introduced yourselves first.”

“He’s just toying with us.” Dean went to the wall where was a nice collection of various weapons and returned with a long, silver blade in his hand. “Aren’t you? Is it _funny_ to you?”

“Ooh.” Lucifer took his time to look around properly. Weapons, chains… was it some kind of a… torture chamber? “What a lovely place you got here. Is it a sex dungeon? The chains aren’t _in_ anymore, though. Have you considered silk?”

“You’re right.” Sam shook his head. “Maybe he’s biding his time. But why?”

“I don’t care _why._ ” The blade went straight through Lucifer’s leg and the Devil took a sharp breath of shock in when it actually hurt. _A lot_. Was the Detective around somewhere?! “I just need answers. Your. Name.” Dean looked straight into Lucifer’s eyes. “What is it.”

“Where is she?” Lucifer felt hot anger in his chest. It was different when it was just about him. But when the Detective was concerned… “If you hurt her, you’re going to regret that.”

“We don’t have any “her”. And don’t tell me we’re about to have another Nephilim on our hands.” Dean’s jaw tightened. “Keep it in your pants, okay?”

They knew about Amenadiel’s son? At least Chloe wasn’t in danger and they didn’t know about her. That was a much needed relief— that prompted Lucifer to relax even with a silver dagger stuck deep in his thigh. And sure, that hurt like a son of a bitch, but it also wasn’t something he couldn’t endure. Even while wondering _why_ it hurt him when he wasn’t in Chloe’s presence.

“I do have to admit, I don’t enjoy this form of penetration,” he said as smoothly as he could with the pain shooting up his leg in waves. The look on Dean’s face was worth it, though. “As for my name, it’s Lucifer Morningstar, at your service. Well. Maybe not at your service. Wouldn’t want you to actually take me up on that offer.”

“Lucifer doesn’t talk like that,” Dean snapped, eyes hard. “What are you?”

“I told you already!” Lucifer seemed offended. “And to think I congratulated you on your hearing! Surely it’s gone wrong since then.”

“I don’t have time for this. If you’re really the Devil, prove it.”

“You. Kidnapped. Me. Why do _I_ have to do all the work? And fine, as long as you take the dagger out. Or actually don’t. I think you punctured my vein,” Lucifer added, looking alarmed. “Do you want to see my de—” before he could finish his sentence, Dean yanked the blade out, “..dee—really?! What did I _saaaaay?_!”

“Dean,” Sam spoke up, frowning. He was watching both of them with a _I’m-solving-a-math-equation_ look. “Do you remember the- the alternate universe we were in, with the other Michael, and dead Lucifer? And what Chuck said about parallel words?”

“I do, and?”

“And I think _this_ Lucifer is not… well, is not _our_ Lucifer.”

No, thought Lucifer. _This_ look on Dean’s face was truly worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean straightened himself and pointed his finger at Lucifer. This couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t. They had enough problems without that Ketch-accented, sex-obsessed, insufferable _not-Lucifer_. Chaos was everywhere, they just had gotten out of The Walking Dead scene (because- _seriously?_ It was kind of awesome, though, he wasn’t gonna lie, even if they had been barely alive at the end of it), and now—

“Were you going to say something?” Lucifer said after a moment in that infuriating accent of his. Also, he said that way too slowly, as if he thought Dean was slow. What an asshole.

“Yes,” Dean growled. “You. Stay here. Sammy, let’s talk outside.”

“Ah, with pleasure. Sitting in an uncomfortable chair and _bleeding out_ is my favorite hobby, after all. Would you mind dressing my wound, pretty please?” The man smiled sweetly. Dean smiled back.

“I would, actually,” he mimicked Lucifer’s tone before going straight to the exit. “Sammy, c’mon.”

The younger Winchester was still observing Lucifer, and still frowning, so Dean groaned internally. Jesus, what now.

“Sam,” he reminded his brother of his existence. “We kinda don’t have time here.”

“Don’t you think we should make sure he won’t bleed out?” Sam turned around to face Dean. He looked worried, but then, when he didn’t look worried? “I mean, Dean, he may be not our Lucifer, but he still, uh, still can be useful.”

“Yeah, no, he’ll be fine, won’t he?” Dean narrowed his eyes at Lucifer who simply tilted his head curiously. Just like Cas and Jack. _Jack…_ Dean shook his head and decided not to think about this now. It was better not to, and he was good- no, _awesome_ , at ignoring uncomfortable truths.

“Wouldn’t want to inconvenience you by actually _dying_ , of course,” Lucifer said that lightly, although he did look at his leg with a frown, as if he couldn’t understand _why_ he was bleeding. “Well, Kidnapper One, you remind me of someone. Shall I call you Kidnapper Douche?” Before Dean could answer, too stunned to say something at first, Lucifer added generously: “Yes, you can take offence, by the way, you’re welcome.”

“Offence taken, and just- shut up, okay?” Jesus, he needed to leave this room like right now before he’d choke Lucifer with his bare hands. “Sam, _now._ ” Dean opened the door, waited for his brother to walk out of the basement, and closed it behind them.

“This- this is what we’re stuck with?” The hunter groaned as he rubbed his eyes. “I already hate him. I remind him of someone? Well, he reminds me of Gabriel.”

“Gabriel?” Sam blinked, amused despite his better judgement. “In what way?”

"In _every_ way, yeah! Another smug jerk." Dean first took a deep breath, then took out a phone. He almost dropped it, and that irritated him even further. "Listen. I'm gonna call Cas and tell him what's going on. You call Rowena and, I dunno, yell at her. Her spell was to find Lucifer because if there was a chance that Nick's ritual worked, we needed his help. It wasn't to find an alternate, more annoying version!"

“Dean…”

“No. How is _this_ Lucifer going to kill God? By giving a TED talk about sex dungeons until God commits suicide just to escape it?”

Sam rolled his eyes. Seriously, his brother…

“He’s not that bad.”

“Are you defending him? You think he hasn’t killed people? Of course he has! He’s _Lucifer_ , Sammy. No matter the version, he’s still pure evil.”

 _“Hello?”_ Lucifer’s loud voice could be heard through the door. _“That’s just bad reputation! I’ve only killed one human, and he wanted to die! It was charity! You don’t need to thank me for my big heart… but no one’s stopping you, so go on.”_

“I think we should move away from the door,” Sam said reasonably. “I’ll call Rowena, you call Cas. And- if he bleeds, does he eat? There was, um, no bright light when you stabbed him.”

“Cas doesn’t eat.” Dean shrugged. “And what, if Lucifer eats? I’m not making him beacon! Beacon’s _mine_. Also, he called me a douche.”

“I’m just saying…”

“And I’m saying he doesn’t get to eat. He’s here as a tool. Angelic atomic bomb, once we learn how to use him.”

_“A tool? I don’t appreciate being called names!”_

“I still think we should step away from the door,” Sam repeated after he sighed. “He can hear us.”

“And he can’t do anything about it. At least we could use the chains from the coffin to keep him bound to the chair. It wasn’t like much else was left of it…” Dean looked away. “Anyway. Call Rowena. I’m going to my room.” He turned to leave. Sam had half a mind to open his mouth to remind Dean that he had just said he was going to call her, but then he gave up. It really wasn't worth it. Instead, he put his cell phone to his ear and cleared his throat.

“Rowena? Hey…” Sam waited until Dean was out of sight and then he pocketed the phone again. He wasn’t going to call the witch until they knew more. And the only way to know more was… to go back into the basement. He opened the door quietly and went inside.

“Lucifer,” he coughed, looking uncomfortable, “hey. Can we talk?”

“Ah. The wiser of my kidnappers. Not that the bar is set too high.” Lucifer greeted him with a nod. “Why, hello again. We _are_ talking, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, I guess we are.” The hunter grabbed a chair and moved it on front of Lucifer. He sat down. It was much better than just standing there awkwardly. “What’s your world like?”

“My world? I think it’s like yours. Just better, because it has _me_ in it.” Lucifer shrugged. “And the Detective. Although I didn’t see anything outside of this room, so I might be wrong.”

“Right. Um. Do you eat?”

“Drink, mostly.” Lucifer smiled widely, enjoying the conversation. It was such a nice change from the other kidnapper. He could actually tease this one. “And do drugs. Drugs are amazing, and I just _simply_ can’t get enough of them, can you?”

“You’re doing drugs, great.” Sam ran his hand down his face. “Listen, we kinda have a situation here. Were you telling the truth when you said that you only killed one person?

“Of course, I don’t lie. Who do you think I am, an influencer?” Lucifer shook his head, appalled. So much for teasing.

Sam cracked a smile despite himself.

“Well, no. So if we let you free, would you help us save the world?”

“Save the—“ Lucifer snorted. Was this man insane? He barely could save himself, and that was already too much work. “Of course not. Why would I?”

Sam frowned, then opened his mouth and closed it again. Huh, good question. Why would he? Their Lucifer was never particularly helpful, either.

“May I ask the questions, now?” Lucifer leaned forward as much as the chains let him. He didn’t seem bothered that the movement made his leg start bleeding again. “Obviously, I’ve gathered your names already. Sam, Douchy Dean-y, whatever. What is it that you desire, hmm?”

“What I desire?” Sam was taken aback by the question, but he felt a weird need to answer it honestly. “I just want a simple life, away from all of it. No more hunting, no more saving-the-world situations, no more losing people… I just want all of them back- Mom, Jack, Jess…” The hunter blinked and shook his head, surprised by his own words. “What did you do?” He stood up, alarmed and suspicious. He hadn't _meant_ to say them, had he?

“Just asked a question,” Lucifer looked at him, all innocent. Interesting answer. “So, you’re a hunter? I don’t think I have hunters in my world. But then, they wouldn’t have anything to hunt. I keep demons in Hell, like a good King should.”

“Yeah. Demons aren’t the only things we hunt,” Sam finally relented and answered him after a long moment. “Now, do you have any powers? Can you snap your fingers and kill people? Or- angels, or whatever?”

“Snap my fingers.” Lucifer stared at him blankly. “Did you watch too much of Avengers, lately? I hate to disappoint you and break your heart, really, but movie stuff rarely work in real life.”

“Aven— what? No. Like, what can you do, then?”

“Oooh, what a loaded question. What would you like me to do?” Lucifer smiled suggestively and Sam closed his eyes for a moment, seriously tempted to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Just… answer the question.”

“I am good at finding out people’s deepest and darkest desires,” he finally said, “and at making deals and granting favors.”

“That’s…” Sam frowned, “not a lot, actually.”

“Not a— _excuse me?!_ ” Lucifer gasped, terribly offended. “What can _you_ do?”

“I’m not a celestial being, unlike you.” Sam shrugged. It didn’t seem as if they would actually have much use of this Devil. “Can you at least fly?”

“ _Yesss._ ” Sam got a combo of a hiss and narrowed eyes for an answer. Well, that was something. “I could show you if you untied me.”

“Yeah, uh. Not happening. Hm.” He thought about Castiel’s wings – impressive shadows on the wall. “How do they look? Erm, your wings, how do they look?”

“What? They’re white, of course. Feather-y,” Lucifer scoffed. “What do you think they look like?”

“Uhh. Like a-“ Sam wanted to say _a shadow_ , but when he looked at Lucifer, at his dark eyes, black, messy hair and raw emotions under the usual playfulness… “I thought they would be black.”

“Like my soul, you mean?” Apparently Lucifer was still feeling insulted.

“Like your hair,” Sam sighed. “And your…” He waved his hand, “whatever this is.”

“Whatever _what_ is?” Lucifer straightened in his chair, looking as if he was about to prove something. “If you’re looking for a proof for my, well, devilness, there you go.” His handsome, _human_ face melted away, showing a red, scarred mess underneath. The younger Winchester took an instinctive step back, drawing in a sharp breath. Not because of the actual fear – he had seen much, _much_ worse things, especially when it came to _their_ Lucifer – but out of shock. This one understood his action quite differently, though.

“You’re welcome,” he snarled at the same exact moment the door opened with a bang. Dean immediately reached for his gun, aiming it at Lucifer’s head, and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! <3 <3 <3

Dean immediately reached for his gun, aiming it at Lucifer’s head, and pulled the trigger.

In the same very second, two things happened. First, Lucifer’s wings appeared out of thin air, sheltering him from the bullet. Then, Sam kicked the chair, sending Lucifer straight to the ground.

“What the hell, Dean?!” Sam yelled at his brother. This way beyond stupid, even for Dean. “What happened to asking questions first?!”

“His face was all weird, I thought you were in danger,” Dean said defensively. “And, look, nothing bad happened. Why- um.” He stopped talking, and slowly raised his gun again. “Stay right where you are,” he growled.

“Ah, now you remembered to use words _before_ shooting people?”

“You’re not _people_ ,” Dean said through gritted teeth.

Sam flinched and turned around so fast he almost gave himself a whiplash.

“Jesus,” he whispered.

“Not quite.” Lucifer was just smoothing down his wrinkled suit. His wings were still out and the right one was bleeding. The chains were in pieces on the floor. “It seems like your bonds were no match for my wings. Ah, I should have brought them to the fight sooner. Also, I do kind of _hate_ the fact that your weapons can hurt poor little me.” The Devil tilted his head and showed his teeth in a charming smile. Although it did look more like a thinly veiled threat. “I would lower the gun if I were you. I’m not, though, and thank Dad for that. The amount of plaid you’re wearing! _Disgusting_ , really.”

“Sure, thanks for unwanted fashion advice.” Dean nodded sarcastically, but he wasn’t sure what to do now since he had no idea what this Lucifer powers were. Could he kill him by snapping his fingers? “I’m not letting you go free, asshole.”

“Dean.” Sam glanced at his brother, although his gaze returned to Lucifer’s wings fast enough. He wouldn’t say it out loud, especially in Dean’s presence, but he found them fascinating. And— quite gorgeous, too. “Can we maybe, like, talk? Lucifer here doesn’t want to kill us, or, um, all humanity, does he?”

“ _Dad,_ no.” Lucifer straightened his cufflinks. He appeared nonchalant, although his body was tense. “Too much work, really. Not worth the effort.”

“Everything is a joke to you,” Dean snapped, annoyed. “Well, maybe things aren’t a joke to us. The world is literally ending. The least you could do is to help us.”

“The least—? Do I need to remind you that you kidnapped me, chained me to a chair, and _shot me?_ ” Lucifer took a step forward, smile gone, and Dean took a step back instinctively. “Why would I ever help you?”

“B-because,” Sam started quickly, and both men turned to look at him. “Because after that, we’ll help you get back to your world. You’ve mentioned some girl, right? I’m sure you want to see her again, don’t you?”

“The Detective.” Lucifer narrowed his eyes, and his wings spread across the room. Dean looked from one to the other, silent. “ _Fine._ You have a deal. We’ll go and talk to Dad, convince Him not to end your world, and that’s it. I’m going home.”

“Talk,” Dean snorted. “Yeah, well, we tried talking. It didn’t work out, feather-boy. Your _Dad_ killed His own grandson because Jack didn’t fit His story, so I think your chances of survival by _talking_ aren’t that big, either.”

“ _Mmm._ ” Lucifer smiled tightly. “We’ll see, shall we? I’ll come up with something. Don’t worry, Kidnapper Douche, the prospect of leaving your company is the greatest motivation possible.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Dean raised the gun an inch for the emphasis. Lucifer’s smile widened as he moved even closer. So close that his chest touched the barrel. Sam grimaced internally - why did he have to be stuck with those two?

“Oh, but I love when humans give into temptation. It’s where all the fun is.” The Devil looked the older Winchester straight into the eyes. “Speaking of temptations… What do you desire, Dean?”

“I…” Dean’s eyes widened in panic when he found out that he literally couldn’t hold back the words. “Cas. _What?_ ” he almost squealed.

“What?” After a moment of stunned silence, Sam bit down on his fist so he wouldn't burst out laughing. “I knew it.”

“You. _Shut up._ ” Dean lowered the gun, too embarrassed, and pointed his finger at Sam. “I don’t know why I said that! It’s clearly all lies, he’s like a brother to you. You. I mean y- _me! A. Brother._ ”

“Ah, the Devil made you do it?” Lucifer mocked him with fake sympathy.

“As a matter of fact, you did.”

“Hush, hush.” Lucifer put his finger on Dean’s lips and leaned uncomfortably close. He was taking a great pleasure in the _deer-in-the-headlights_ look on Dean’s face. “I don’t judge. If you were nicer, I’d hit on you.”

“What,” the hunter mumbled from behind the finger and casted a frightened look at Sam. His cheeks were alarmingly red. “Come on, don’t make me join the Me Too movement. Back off!”

“Sure, only the willing ones.” Lucifer straightened and hid his wings. He wasn’t trying to hide his relaxed smile anymore, though. “So, we’re not threatening each other anymore, are we? Although you could watch some old mafia movies, maybe, take a few lessons from them. Never mind, actually, what I _really_ want to know is, who’s Brother Cas?”

“Me.”

Cas stood in the doorway with a frown on his face, taking in the scene. A British man in a torn suit, standing very close to red-cheeked Dean, and – keeping a safe distance from both of them – amused-looking Sam.

“Sam, Dean. I came as quickly as I could. Who are you?” Castiel tilted his head as he squinted at the stranger. There was something weird about him. Almost as if he was an angel, but it felt— wrong, somehow.

“Wait, you’re an angel!” Lucifer blinked. He was seriously tempted to check for handcuffs or maybe a collar on the poor guy. “Why are you working with them?”

“Hey! Don’t talk,” Dean interrupted them quickly. He wasn’t going to take any chances and Lucifer certainly was a blabber. “Yes, you’re both angels, no, you’re not welcoming yourselves to any angelic club.”

“So bossy,” the Devil sighed. “I think I like Sam better. One hunter for each angel.” He raised his hands in a placating gesture right after Dean glared at him with murder in his eyes. “I definitely won’t say your secret is safe with me,” he winked. “And hello, _naughty me!_ I didn’t answer the question! Hi, Cas. I’m Lucifer Morningstar, not of this world, apparently. Not that I'm complaining."

“Lucifer. Not of this world.” Cas repeated, slowly. “Sam, Dean. What did you do?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, thank you all so much :)! I swear, with every comment my motivation to write grows, and with kudos my heart grows <3! I didn't think you'd like this fic, and I'm so happy you do :D!

“You know, I am so not going to hear this story once again, especially since it’s _my_ story. I’m the one telling it best, you’re just gonna butcher it.” Lucifer threw his hands up in an exasperated gesture and made a beeline for the door. Dean tried to catch the Devil’s elbow to stop him, only to have his hand firmly slapped away. “Absolutely _not._ No touching.”

“You were touching me just moments before!”

“Ah, well, you know how it is.” Lucifer stepped past Castiel who still was processing the absurd situation. The Winchesters had brought another devil here? As if fighting Michael had taught them _nothing._ “Do as I say, not as I do. Although maybe you should! I’m an excellent role model!”

“Lucifer, stop.” The other angel turned to face him, his expression serious. Lucifer looked him up and down pointedly, but this time he refrained from commenting on the other angel's clothing choices. _This_ time. “We don’t trust you. Your alternate version here was a homicidal sadist. We don’t have any reason to assume you are not like this.”

“Fine, fine, then don’t trust me. I'm not going to cry over this. Also, where’s your kitchen? Never mind, I’ll find it myself.”

“Well, I can see how he’s not like our Lucifer,” Cas said dryly, but the remark was more to highlight how absolutely ridiculous this Devil was being, and not to say that Castiel trusted him in any way. Still, he had to admit - they did seem different and it made the whole situation a little easier. A _little_. Just a little, he wasn't going to get ahead of himself, and declare Satan friendly. He wasn't _that_ naive.

“I’ll go with you,” Sam added quickly, just as he showed his brother two thumbs up. “You’ve got this,” he whispered with a small, but entirely too happy grin on his face. Dean felt like he could have thrown something at Sammy, if he only had anything within his arm’s reach. Like a pillow. Or, better, a table.

Lucifer nodded, accepting the company - his self-proclaimed guard? - but didn't exactly wait. Who’d know that being kidnapped and shot did such wonders for someone’s appetite?

“What’s the deal with your angels?” he wondered out loud because Sam had already caught up to him, and Lucifer decided to use this occasion to ask as many questions as possible. It was only fair, seeing as Sam had been interviewing him earlier! “Are all of them this dull? Quite like Amenadiel, although I did manage to put some “fun” into him. Into my other siblings, not so much. But at least they don’t work for hunters.”

“I don’t even wanna know how,” Sam muttered under his breath. “And Cas is actually fun. He doesn’t _work_ for us, he’s family.”

“Ooh, incest, I like it! Well, I don't, but _go Dean_.” Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows as he remembered Dean’s desire earlier, amused. Truly, making fun of it seemed like the highlight of his day here. “Do you have donuts?” he changed the subject rather abruptly. “I’m quite ravenous and carbs sound _delicious_ right now! Also, whisky.”

“No, w-we.. No. No donuts. ” Sam frowned, but before he could add anything else, the whole entrance to the bunker exploded. Sam and Lucifer were thrown backwards, heads hitting the wall with an awful thud, seconds before they crumbled to the ground. Sam rolled onto his side almost immediately, but Lucifer... Well.

 _“What the bloody hell?!”_ the aforementioned Devil exclaimed, staring at the ceiling for a moment. It was a very nice, although dusty ceiling. Not that he had time for such contemplations, _probably_ not, but he had to admit, he liked that ceiling.  


“Jesus…” groaned Sam. He thought he’d get used to head traumas by now, but no. Of course not. It still hurt like a son-of-a-bitch.

They could hear Dean and Castiel's voices from afar, but it seemed like the door to the basement was blocked, trapping the two of them there. Probably some bricks from the ceiling and walls had fallen down after the explosion. But it meant… that Sam was teamed up with Lucifer. Oh great. The hunter just groaned again, internally, as he got up and pulled out his gun.

Ten or more so people with black eyes showed up, weapons in hands.

“Awesome, first zombies, now demons…” Sam cursed quietly. He didn’t even had his demon-banishing knife on him. Or an angel blade. Just his gun, because apparently, his luck had left him with a kick in his ass for a parting gift.

“Demons?” Lucifer sat up, confused. Ah, alright, it was time to finally ignore the ceiling and start working. Especially since they were being attacked, apparently. “Why are they here, and not in Hell?”

“They don’t have a king anymore,” Sam explained quickly, raising his gun and shooting the first demon that advanced on them. The man – or not-a-man, to be exact – just grinned way too wide and punched Sam so hard the hunter was thrown to the side.

“Don’t have a king?” Lucifer got up and dusted himself off, even more confused now. Before the demon could punch Sam again, Lucifer caught his fist and _squeezed_ , crushing the bones.

“Do you think it hurts?” The demon turned to him with a snarl. “I’m not human.”

“Me neither.” Lucifer let his eyes shine red as he mimicked the demon’s earlier grin. “Now kneel.”

“Before you? I don’t even know you,” the creature laughed, making the Devil smile wider. Just in time for the other demons to attack him.

“Hey!” Sam pushed himself up slowly. His head was pounding and he couldn’t exactly focus his eyes on anything for the time being. It wasn’t so serious, though, that he didn’t see the horde of demons jumping Lucifer. “Behind you!”

Lucifer simply ducked the first demon, completely effortlessly, then kicked the other one in the knee, breaking it with a satisfying crunch. No hit landed on him as he avoided all the knives and punches, merely by stepping to one side or another, looking like a graceful - and completely unbothered - dancer.

“Now, now. I’m getting bored. My demons were much harder to defeat. No one’s trained you?” he mocked them. “No? Then GO HOME!” His wings shot out, spreading and taking up the whole room. His eyes were brilliantly red, just like his skin, again. Sam watched, stunned and silent, as demons, one by one, dropped to the ground and disappeared in swirls of black smoke.

“You… Banished them,” The younger Winchester breathed out, eyes wide. Before him, Lucifer returned to his usual, human body.

“Hm?” Morningstar raised his eyebrows. “What we were talking about… Whisky and donuts? Ah, no donuts, right, I forgot. Whisky, then?”

“We have to get Dean and Cas first.” Sam shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and process the whole situation, but he soon regretted that action. His head hurt even more. But fine, if Lucifer could ignore his statement, then Sam would ignore it, too. It was actually easier, especially since he still couldn't exactly wrap his head around the fact that the Devil, the _Devil_ , just helped him out of his own free will. “I think the explosion trapped them in the basement.”

“Ah, serves Dean right.” Lucifer brightened immediately. It was so nice to hear that! Especially after Dean had tied him up; now he could taste his own methods of trapping poor, innocent souls. “Do we _really_ have to free him?”

“Yes.”

“But, _really?_ We _have_ to?” The Devil pouted. It reminded Sam of a five-year-old who was denied a toy he wanted.

“Yes, Lucifer.” For the first time ever, the name just rolled off Sam’s tongue. It didn’t bring any negative emotions with it. It was just… neutral. “Are you- are you still pouting?”

“What an absurd accusation!” Lucifer scoffed, offended, then gave Sam the brightest smile. “Ah, do you know what you have now? A guardian devil! I’ve protected you,” he finished proudly.

“Yeah, you did. Great- great job.” Sam couldn’t help but smile back. He even thought - for a second - that Lucifer was a breath of fresh, much needed air in their lives. The three of them were just… so serious. Except for Dean, but since Jack- Jack died… “Lucifer?”

“Mm?”

“Can you bring people back from the dead?” he asked, even when he tried not to get his hopes up. Lucifer winced, apologetic.

“"Maybe? If they're in Hell…? I could try to find their hell loop, but no, usually not. I'd need a fresh body to dump the soul into. And when they're in Heaven, then it's a no for sure. My dear old Dad wouldn't allow it.".”

“What if they’re in… the Empty?”

“In the what?” Lucifer smiled kindly as if he thought that Sam misspelled Purgatory, but didn’t want to be too rude by pointing out his lack of intelligence. The tone of the question did it for him.

“Doesn’t matter.” Sam looked away. He was right, Lucifer wasn’t able to bring Jack back. But… he had to try, to ask, first. “Let’s go get Dean and Castiel.”

“Oh, Castiel?” Lucifer watched Sam get up – it didn’t even cross his mind to help the man. “ _Now_ I get it! Cas as in Castiel! So clever!”

Sam shrugged.

“Yeah. Probably no one calls you anything other than Lucifer, how would you know?”

“My siblings call me Luci,” he corrected the hunter lightly. “And Eve, Eve calls me Luce. But yes, I prefer—”

“Luce?” Sam snorted. Seriously. What was even going on with the other Devil?

Still, the aforementioned Devil just blinked at Sam, frown on his forehead.

“ _…ifer?_ ”

“Yes, I prefer that, thank you very much.”

“Good to know.” They just got to the basement door, and Sam knelt to start putting away the bricks. Lucifer watched him for a moment, then sighed loudly and pushed him away, exasperated.

“Ah, stop, it’s like watching dear Daniel trying to do something useful, and failing as always!”

“Watching who?” Sam blinked while Lucifer effortlessly moved away the bricks in mere seconds. Sure, he was used to angels and demons having superior strength, but he certainly wasn't used to said angels and demons helping him voluntarily for the second time in the past hour.

“All done!” The Devil announced proudly - just in time for the door to burst open and to have Dean's gun showed in his face for the second time that day. “Are you _serious?_ See, Sam? I told you to just leave Dean there, but no one ever listens to me! It’s hard for him, not to be a douche. That way we could help him by not allowing him human interactions.”

“Leave me there? _Good one_ ; did you do it? The explosion, was it your fault?” Dean growled.

“Dean, no, no, _no._ ” Sam pushed himself between Lucifer and Dean quickly. “It was demons’ fault. They broke into the bunker, and Lucifer- he actually saved the day by forcing them to go back to hell.”

“Yeah, seeing as he is _the Devil,_ ” Dean muttered, but lowered the gun. Cas stepped forward, watching Lucifer with suspicion in his eyes.

“You just helped? And don’t want anything for it?” Oh, good. It seemed like not only Sam had problems comprehending it.

“Oh, don’t be silly, brother. Of course I want something for it! A lot of somethings! Lot of donuts and whisky, but – in addition to no one, absolutely _no one_ listening to me, no one wants to feed me, either.”

“Oh great, he’s a child.” Castiel closed his eyes for a second, tired. “Alright, I’ll go get you those donuts. You all stay here and behave.”

“I’ll be watching him.” Dean side eyed Lucifer, who straightened with an expression of fake shock on his face.

“You _perv!_ ”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Can I just shoot him to shut him up?”

“Oh, I never shut up. Even during sex.” Lucifer waved his hand, and moved closer to Dean to whisper in his ear: “Especially during sex. Want to find out for yourself?”

“NO!” Dean moved away so quickly he almost tripped over his own feet. “Go hit on Sam.”

“Ah, no, Sam and I are friends.” Lucifer put his arm around Sam and smiled sweetly. “See? Friendzone. No sex, all foreplay.”

“I- um,” Sam didn’t even protest. What would be the use of it?

“I’m leaving,” Cas announced with a sigh. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Fine. I’ll be waiting for my donuts. By the way, do you have _anything_ in your kitchen? I could cook us dinner.” The Devil offered helpfully while Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

“You could start helping us with the Apocalypse,” Dean finally said. “We’re going out.”

“Out? But- _the donuts?_ ”

“Out, Lucifer. Now.”


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that came to Lucifer’s mind when he saw what was outside was…

“You made it sound like I was going to see an apocalyptic world!” The Devil turned to the Winchesters with disappointment clear on his face. The trees around them were green, not ashy, and still had all their leaves, the birds were chirping, so what was the big deal?

“Look up.” It was the only thing Dean said. Because yes, the world looked normal at the first glance – it didn’t show that all the monsters they had killed now returned to life, that the dead were alive now. The world looked normal… except for one small detail.

The sky was all wrong. It wasn’t blue, but instead, it was red. The sun seemed to be just a bit closer, just a bit bigger. Not enough to burn everything, but enough for it to be a looming threat.

“Has Dad lost his senses?” Lucifer’s voice stayed light, but the amusement was gone from it. Because if Dad had done this to Sam and Dean’s world, what was stopping Him from doing the same to- the Detective’s world?

“Yeah, you could say that. Sammy, can I have a word with you?” Dean nodded at Sam since Lucifer was still busy contemplating the sky and being deep in his thoughts. At least it looked like it to Dean, and he wasn't going to concern himself with caring what was going inside Lucifer's head. He was here just to be used, and him ignoring them for now was a perfect occasion to berate Sam for befriending the Devil.

“What’s up?” Sam asked after they moved a few steps away from Lucifer. Dean rubbed his forehead, tired.

“Sam, what did Rowena say?”

“Rowena? I, uh… Uh…” He shook his head, looking for words. Okay, think fast, think fast. “She said… said _too bad._ ”

“She said _too bad,_ ” Dean repeated, slowly.

“ _Too bad._ ” Well, it seemed that he wasn’t so good at thinking fast. “The spell was crafted to find us a Lucifer, and _a Lucifer_ it found. Our Lucifer is dead, so it brought us another one from alternate universe.”

No, no, he was _great_ at it. Sam even smiled to himself, feeling smug about it.

“Sam, I know you’re making this up. You only pretended to call her, didn’t you?”

“No, I- I did call her. She just didn’t answer.”

“Super. So you _were_ lying to me.” Dean narrowed his eyes. “You’re spending a lot of time with the guy.”

“Hey, it was only twice that I was alone with him!”

“And suddenly you’re his new best friend.”

“Well, Dean, he doesn’t seem evil.” Sam shrugged. “And I said the same thing about Jack.”

“Exactly, and you were wrong. He killed a bunch of people.”

“No, I wasn’t. And he did that because he was lied to by an angel who told him that it’d please us. And, really, Dean? The kid knelt for you to shoot him since he thought _we were always right!_ He trusted us and it got him killed!”

Dean looked away for a moment, uncomfortable. He knew that Sam was telling the truth, but it didn’t make it any easier. Actually, it made the whole situation harder.

“Chuck killed him.”

“If you didn’t agree to kill Jack in the first place… Dean, I ran toward you yelling no!”

“Yeah, well, I-“

“What are you two arguing about?” Lucifer interrupted the boys, sounding as pleasant as always. The Winchesters were so busy yelling at each other that they hadn’t even noticed him coming up to them. “Don’t answer, I don’t really care. What did you do to Dad to make Him want to end this world? Or is He going around ending all words He ever created?”

“I think- it’s a mix of the two? He ended worlds before, when He got bored with their story.”

“Well, surely my world is safe then, no one’s story is more entertaining than mine.” Lucifer smiled at them. “I-“ He got rudely interrupted when something hit him in the head. A dead crow, falling down from the sky. “A dead bird? _What?_ ”

Then it started raining down. Almost literally.

Hundreds upon hundreds of birds were dropping dead from the skies, beaks and backs broken. Dean’s face was an interesting mix of disgust and fear while Lucifer’s was just pure disgust. And annoyance.

“Who would’ve taken Dad for such a literal guy?” The Devil spread his wings high above his head to avoid being hit again. Sam cleared his throat, and one of the wings moved sheepishly over his and Dean’s heads, too. “Dead crows, _really_. Almost like in a cheesy Hollywood movie!”

“Sam, Dean!” They could hear Castiel’s voice calling for them from inside the bunker.

“Here!”

The angel walked out of the bunker without closing the door – since after the demons’ attack there was no door left to be closed – and almost immediately moved back to safety. He looked up.

“A sing of the apocalypse,” he muttered.

“One of them,” Dean corrected him from their own safe spot under Lucifer’s wings. “We’ve already had dead rising, no?”

“Oh, I didn’t forget that.” Cas looked at him and blinked. Then, blinked again. Because… No, that wasn’t possible. “Your wings…” he said after a moment to Lucifer. “They’re… visible to humans?”

“Hm?” Lucifer turned a bit to face him instead of watching birds fall down. “Yes, it would appear so. Why aren’t yours?”

“Seeing my wings would burn out people’s eyes. My true form can be overwhelming to humans,” Castiel said a little too harshly, but he couldn’t really help it. His wings were still broken and being reminded of it wasn’t exactly… pleasant. His grip on the brown paper bag with donuts inside tightened.

“It did burn out our friend’s eyes,” Dean said helpfully. “And his true voice got me bleeding out of my ears.” Castiel shot Dean a glare, but the hunter only smiled back sweetly. “What? It’s true. You were shit at communicating with people, Cas.”

“Thanks for teaching me how to do that properly,” Cas said dryly. “What would I ever do without you?”

“Absolutely nothing. Like a baby in the woods.”

“Ah, hashtag married.” Lucifer clasped his hands, and Dean’s cheeks got definitely redder than they were just a minute ago. “I think we have bigger problems here, though.”

“Like the apocalypse?”

“ _No,_ don't be silly.” Lucifer looked at Dean as if he grew a second head. “Why Castiel’s true form is weird like that.”

“Oh, and yours isn’t?”

“Has seeing my true face burned yours?” The Devil asked politely. “No? Then no, and stop interrupting the adults here.”

Sam snickered, and even Cas smiled under his nose. At least he forgot about his own broken wings for a second.

“So, can I see your wings?”

Literally for just a second.

“No.”

“Ah, brother, don’t be like that! Alright then, describe them to me.”

Cas sighed heavily. Why was his life like that?

“They’re made of feathers, like yours, but since they’re part of my true form, they can only be seen as shadows.”

“Oh, and what is your _true form_ like?”

“I’m a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent.”

It was Lucifer’s turn to blink, then blink again.

“A multi— alright. That doesn’t sound healthy.”

“What— is your body actually yours?”

“It is!” Lucifer spread his arms and looked down at himself. He really liked it, too. But then, what was not to like here? “I even have abs!”

“Oh wow,” Dean muttered to himself as he fought hard not to roll his eyes. “We have a competition going. What next, are they going to measure their wings?”

“That’s an excellent ide-“

“No,” Cas stopped the Devil right away. He wasn’t going to show Lucifer his broken wings not now, and not ever, especially when the literal Devil had the most beautiful angelic wings Castiel had ever seen. Even Michael’s weren’t this impressive. “We don’t have time for this. I’ve got your donuts, can we now please sit down and form a plan, _any plan,_ how to defeat God?”

“Oh, donuts!” Lucifer brightened instantly. “Of course, let’s go eat them and plan. Plan and eat. You can go first, Dean.” Morningstar moved his wing away with the _perfect_ timing so Dean instantly got smacked with a dead bird. The hunter jumped back, eww-ing. “Just remember to proceed with caw-tion.”

All three men looked at Lucifer blankly.

“No?” He tried again. “ _Caw_ -tion? Because crows are falling down and you must be careful, so _caw_ -“

“Just stop.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaat, two chapters in one day?! :D <3 <3

Suddenly everything was gone.

One second they were walking back to the bunker and Lucifer was reaching out to take the bag with his most desired donuts in it, and the next second – poof, gone. He was alone in a field and the sky was blue again.

“Hello?” Lucifer looked around with a bewildered expression on his face. “Where did everyone go? Sam? Brother?”

_“Samael.”_

The voice behind him made Lucifer spun around, every muscle in his body taut with alertness. Hatred burned brightly in his veins as soon as he heard the name.

“Who are you?” Morningstar addressed the man standing calmly in front of him. The said man looked like a nerdy writer, with both the glasses on his face and a baby blue cardigan wrapped tightly around him. He even had a beard. “I must admit, I do not enjoy being kidnapped as much as everybody seems to think so.”

“Ah, I suppose you don’t recognize me in this form.” The man gestured to himself as he took off the glasses. “After all, thousands of years have passed from our last conversation. Or, have it?” God said lightly. “I remember possessing a poor man, convincing you he’s Me, then convincing you he’s not. He was, though, _for a moment_. I wanted to check in on you, Samael.”

Lucifer flinched so hard he almost tripped over his feet. That… couldn’t be possible. He didn’t _want it_ to be possible.

 _“Dad…”_ He breathed out. “No, no, no, no, _no._ ”

„Good to see you. And I prefer being called Chuck nowadays.” God took a step forward with a friendly smile. Lucifer immediately took a step back, his eyes flickering red with anger.

“You played me. You wanted to _destroy_ me, and you would have if it wasn’t for Mum!” Lucifer hissed, his hands clenching and unclenching spasmodically. “I really don't care how you want to be called. Did you care much when I had to change my name to Lucifer, stripped of that funny little _–el_ in my name, of being _of God?!_ And yet you still bloody insist on calling me Samael!”

“Ah.” Chuck shrugged indifferently. “It was so long ago, and you’re still holding a grudge. I sent you Chloe to make up for all of this, didn’t I? It’s an amazing love story, you know, what’s happening between you two. The ultimate will they/won’t they.” God smiled excitedly as if He was talking about His favorite TV show. Meanwhile, Lucifer couldn’t believe his own ears.

“Yes, Dad, I heard you like good stories now,” the fallen angel said slowly. He noticed that his fists started to shake, so he moved them behind his back. He would _not_ show any weakness in his Father’s presence.

“Eh, I always did.” He shrugged again. “Do you know I’ve heard every little thing you’ve said to me? Like when—“

“When I’ve begged you to keep the Detective’s safe?”

“Like when you called me a cruel, manipulative bastard,” Chuck finished with a small smirk, but his eyes weren’t smiling. Lucifer snarled.

“Because you _are_ , Dad. You made me a torturer! Caused all humans to blame me for their problems! You made me...” his voice cracked slightly. _“You made me hate myself.”_

“Oh no, son, that’s on you. I didn’t make you feel anything,” Chuck told Lucifer with fake sympathy in his voice. “I even let you yell at the sky, insult me, and get all…” he grimaced, “…alcoholic and slutty in Los Angeles instead of doing your job and ruling Hell. And for what? For you to team up with the Winchesters for the sole purpose of killing Me? I’ve expected more from you, son. But, alas, you always were kind of a disappointment, weren’t you?”

“Oh, _you—_ “ Lucifer gritted his teeth as he almost charged at God. He caught himself in the last second.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Chuck simply sighed. Ah, His children. No wonder He had to create so many different worlds if they were disappointing Him in most of them.

“Why are you here, now? Just to taunt me?” Lucifer hated his Father for as long as he could remember, but talking with Him now, hearing all those words… it hurt more than he could ever have anticipated.

“To warn you. You don’t want Chloe to die, do you?” God asked him lightly, and smiled when Lucifer paled visibly. “I thought so. Hmm, let’s make her life your final prize. But, Samael, to—“

“Don’t call me that, please,” Lucifer said through his teeth, his eyes wide and unblinking. “Just don’t.”

“I don’t think you make the rules here, _Samael._ ” Chuck winced apologetically. “And your Mother isn’t here to beg for your life, now.” He chuckled when _this_ got Him a reaction out of Lucifer, a small, involuntary hitch in his breathing. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you. Not yet, anyway. You used to be my favorite son, after all. Then, well, Amenadiel took your place. No, I think I’m just going to show you that what's returned can be easily taken back again.”

“Don’t you dare…”

“What did I say about the rules? Also, you had Maze cut them off. It shows that you don’t really want them at all, do you?”

 _“Dad…”_ Lucifer said hopelessly.

“It’s _Chuck,_ ” God corrected him, eyes bright. Then, He snapped His fingers.

Suddenly Lucifer's head snapped back, his entire body going rigid as his wings displayed themselves against his will. The pain was blinding because Chuck didn’t just remove his wings, no. He made them tear themselves away from Lucifer’s body, turning every second into a century of agony. When it ended, Lucifer slumped down like a marionette with its strings cut, throat hoarse from screaming he didn’t even hear over the pain.

“Take care, Samael.” Chuck smiled kindly as He disappeared. The field disappeared, too, and Lucifer was thrown back into the bunker.

“Where were you?!” He could hear Dean’s angry voice from so, so far away. It was as if Lucifer had cotton stuck in his ears, making everything sound muffled. He stumbled, struggling to hold himself upright against the wall, then – despite his best efforts – he collapsed again.

There was a hand touching his shoulder.

“Lucifer!” A worried voice. Sam’s… Lucifer’s whole body shook as he coughed. Dear Dad, even coughing hurt… “You’re bleeding.”

“What?” He managed to whisper. There was something wet at his lips and Lucifer raised his hand to touch the skin there before pulling it back to look at his fingers. They were covered in red. “Oh. _Oh…_ ” He started to laugh uncontrollably. Sam shaking him and Castiel calling his name were the last two things he remembered before the darkness took him completely.


	7. Chapter 7

_„Did you try to heal him?”_

_“Of course, but it isn’t working. His back is… it doesn’t look good.”_

_“Yeah… What do you think happened?”_

_“How would I even know?”_

_“You’re an angel, he’s an angel, you’ve got wings, he- did have them… Figures!”_

_“Oh, so you’re calling him an angel now? What happened with the Devil?”_

_“Devil’s a fallen angel, and angels are dicks anyway, Sammy. …Sorry, Cas.”_

_“Don’t even bother.”_

Lucifer groaned, wanting the voices to shut up, but he couldn’t find the right words to tell them that. Or, actually, he couldn’t find any words at all. The headache he had… was abominable. And unwelcome.

_“He’s waking up.”_

_“So maybe you should uncuff him?”_

_“He might hurt himself without handcuffs! Or someone. You don’t know how he reacts once he wakes up.”_

_“Jesus, Dean. Right. He’ll probably panic. Who wouldn’t, I mean.”_

What?… They handcuffed him to the bed?… Thinking hurt, but was kinda necessary. Lucifer slowly blinked his eyes open, and almost immediately squinted against the overhead light. He licked his lips, trying to check if he still was bleeding out of his mouth. Hmm, a faint taste of blood, but except for that, nothing fresh. The relief he felt was humiliating.

“Lucifer?” Sam’s worried face came into his view and Lucifer grinned at him weakly. “How are you feeling? What happened?”

The Devil moved his arms a bit, trying to change the position, and the handcuffs rattled against the metal bed frame. He glanced at the offending thing. The cuffs were fastened around both of his wrists. Huh.

“Kinky,” he tried to say it lightly, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. Sam winced in sympathy.

“For your own protection,” added Dean, and it made Lucifer roll his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood for being tied up again. Fine, so his throat wasn’t cooperating, and his wings… never mind his wings, he didn’t want to think about them. It all didn’t mean he was suddenly so pathetically _weak._

Lucifer tilted his head at the hunter and offered him a saccharine sweet smile. Then he broke both cuffs in one move.

“Hey!” Dean straightened at once and his hand went automatically to lay on his gun. “No sudden moves, you understand?”

“Dean…” Sam frowned, because the situation was escalating quickly.

“Oh, was that a _sudden move?_ I wasn’t aware.” Lucifer’s eyes turned red as he showed his teeth in a definitely not friendly smile. At least his throat worked when it really mattered. “Threaten me just _one more time._ ”

“Hey, hey, hey, come on.” Sam pushed himself between Dean and the bed. Wings or no wings, Lucifer still was an archangel, so antagonizing him all the time probably wasn’t the smartest strategy. And Sam liked his brother alive, thank you very much. “Let’s all calm down. Dean, can you just, I don’t know, go to the kitchen?”

“Sorry?” Dean blinked at Sam in disbelief. Was his brother really siding with the Devil now?

“He hasn’t eaten anything since he got here, and he _needs_ food.” Sam glared at Dean. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

“Oh _fine._ ” The older Winchester threw his hands up in defeat. “I hope you like scrambled eggs because it’s all you’re getting.” He narrowed his eyes at Lucifer who still was smiling at him in that unnerving way. “Cas, you going?”

“No.” The angel didn’t even look at him, great. “I mean, I’ll join you later.”

“Awesome, you’re all so weird,” Dean huffed, but finally left the room. Lucifer’s eyes returned to their normal brown color almost immediately, and the Devil fell back down on the pillows, exhausted.

“So,” Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. “What… Uh, can you tell us what happened?”

“Well, isn’t it _obvious?_ ” Lucifer asked, clearly irritated. “ _Dad_ happened.”

“You mean God.” Castiel frowned, because this wasn’t what he had expected. “God did that to your… back?”

Lucifer dragged a hand down his face, then winced when the move jostled his upper body, reminding him that, yes, he was a huge bruise all over. Oh wonderful.

“First of all, He’s your Dad as well,” he snapped. “Yes, He did. No more _bloody_ wings. _Good._ Never wanted them anyway. Couldn’t get rid of those stupid heavy appendages.”

Then of course he had to see Sam’s face out of the corner of his eye. Morningstar turned to him, all accusatory.

“Don’t look at me like _that_. Oh, for goodness sake, I am not a kicked puppy, Mr. Hunter. _Bloody hell._ ”

“You don’t mean that…” Castiel interrupted them before Sam could answer. Not that he really wanted, especially when Lucifer's was in such a sour mood. It wasn't even that he could overreact and lash out, it was that... Funny thing, to think of Lucifer as a victim here.

“What? That I am not a kicked puppy? I assure you, I mean that. Do you see a pair of fluffy ears on my head? Do you think I have four legs?”

“No, but somebody _did_ kick you,” Castiel said rather insensitively. It was enough to shut Lucifer up. “And if it was God—“

 _“If?”_ Lucifer scoffed. “I don’t lie. I _never_ lie.”

“Alright.” Cas took a deep breath. He wondered if Lucifer had an alternate Castiel, too, and if that Castiel was used to dealing with his brother’s moods. “Yes, fine. It was God. It means that He knows what we’re doing. Are you still going to help us?”

_Her life is your final prize._

_What’s returned can be taken back again._

“Yes.”

_I hear every little thing you say to me._

Lucifer jerked back so hard he hit the metal bedpost, eyes going wide. The warped memory seemed too real, and so it took him a moment to actually register pain.

“Oh, _for…_ ” He gritted his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Why did nobody stop me?!”

“I, uh…” Sam looked at Castiel who simply shrugged. “You took us by surprise. Did you hear something?”

“No, I apparently had a PTSD flashback.” Lucifer scowled at him, sounding bitter. “Seems like a story of my life. Maybe we should resolve to writing each other post-it notes. That way dear old Dad can’t hear us.”

“Sam,” Castiel put his hand on the hunter’s shoulder, “can you leave us alone for a moment?”

“Yeah. Yeah, no problem.” Sam got up quickly. Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows, trying his best to sound cheerfully again. He didn’t really succeeded, but at least he gave it a try.

“Just come back if you hear me screaming,” he told Sam with a brilliant smile. “Or no, no. That’d be counterproductive. Come back if you hear me yell your brother’s name. That’d be an instant turn off, so I guess it’s a pretty good safe word.”

“Do you really think you need a safe word with _your_ brother?” Sam seemed amused, and a little relieved that Lucifer wasn’t so on edge anymore.

“I’ll just gag him if I have to.” Castiel sighed.

“Ooh, kinky!” This time the word came out _just right,_ and Lucifer might have preened a little.

Or just the right amount of inappropriate, judging from the look on Castiel and Sam’s faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is our sweet Luci a broken-winged bird that cannot fly or is he going to teach himself how to fly again :D?

Castiel looked at his brother – and when he exactly started to call Lucifer _brother,_ too? – and patted his knee just because it was close to him and he wasn’t sure how else to offer him comfort. Lucifer just stared at the other angel for a moment.

“Alright, that’s it.” He threw his hands up. “No one was even _half_ this sympathetic when our resident douche stabbed me and then shot me! No one even patched the hole in my leg! I had to heal myself, and now _this?_ ”

Castiel frowned because something didn’t add up. Dean was trigger-happy, yes, but to this extent? “What did you do to Dean?”

“Before or after?” Lucifer propped himself up on his elbows. Gently, that is, Dad forbid he… Well. He definitely needed to stop using _Dad_ in every other sentence after what had happened. “Because, dear Cassie, _nothing._ Your boyfriend is simply insane.”

“He’s not my- he’s not my boyfriend.” Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly as he glanced away for a moment. It made Lucifer grin. “Stop it. This is not what I wanted to talk with you about.”

“Oh no? What is it, then?”

“Well,” Cas knew it was bound to be a catastrophe. “Your wings. I know you said you wanted them gone, but I also know you didn’t mean it.”

Lucifer smiled tightly at him. “We’re not doing this.”

“Lucifer…”

“Stop pretending to care.” The Devil threw the covers away. He wasn’t going to stay in this bed for much longer, absolutely not. He needed to get some fresh air. “I’ve already agreed to help you with your plan, what else do you want from me? I’m not _broken._ ”

“I’m not pretending.” Castiel stopped him with a hand on Lucifer’s arm. How could he explain this to the Devil? It was like – like with Jack. The longer he was in Lucifer’s presence, the stronger he was convinced that Lucifer was _good_. And their Lucifer had killed him, so it wasn’t like he didn’t have any bad associations. He had, but he was willing to look past them. “Can you just sit still for a moment and _listen?_ ”

“Hmm.” Lucifer tilted his head at Castiel with a sugary sweet smile on his lips. “Are you going to tie me up to make _sure_ I’ll sit still? Gag me to make sure I’ll listen? Because it seems like your go-to move whenever it concerns me.”

Cas grimaced internally. Dean sure treated this Lucifer as their original one.

And… It was probably a good thing Castiel still wasn’t aware how Dean had treated Jack in the beginning.

“I’m not Dean.”

“Mm.” It wasn’t very convincing, especially since Sam and Cas hadn’t exactly stopped Dean from doing all those things to Lucifer. “Good for you. You’d look terrible in all those plaid shirts. Actually, this trench coat isn’t doing you any favors, either.”

“Fine. Keep using humor to hide your insecurities if that makes you feel better.”

“It does, actually!” Lucifer clasped his hands happily. “So how about we only stick to me making jokes from now on?”

“How about you stop behaving like a child and have an adult conversation with me?”

Lucifer swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He only wobbled a little, so he counted it as a success. Seriously, a conversation between two adults… he’d rather bite off and swallow his tongue first.

“Dearie me, look at the time! I have to go.”

“Go where?” Castiel stood up as well, but then he stopped and frowned. Lucifer’s back… The two gaping wounds were still there, yes, but there was something between them, too. Cas wasn’t sure if they just hadn’t noticed it at first, or if it hadn’t been there then. “Stay still.”

“What?” Lucifer tried to look at his back by craning his neck, but, of course, he didn’t succeed. Castiel was a little surprised that the Devil obeyed him so easily. He wasn’t going to dwell on it, though.

“You have a- a tattoo?” He moved closer to touch Lucifer’s back gently. The other hissed quietly – even the softest touch was still painful – but didn’t try to escape it.

“Like a tramp stamp? Wouldn’t you all just love it? But no, no, I don’t.”

“You do now, though. And it’s not a tramp stamp.” Castiel moved his fingers across the letters. “It’s… your name, actually.”

“My name?” This was what made Lucifer turn around, confused. His stomach twisted uneasily as he started to suspect what it was. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s…”

“It’s _what?_ ” His voice was barely louder than a whisper, but his eyes flashed red.

“You have _Samael_ written between your wings. Or- between what’s left of them.”

Every single thing in the room exploded at once.

 

*-*

 

“Do you really have to be such a dick to him?” Sam stood next to his brother who was passive-aggressively making scrambled eggs for Lucifer. “He’s done nothing wrong so far.”

“Oh look at you, his knight in a shining armor.” Dean was using way too much force to beat the eggs together with a fork than was strictly necessary. “It doesn’t bother you that he’s literally _the Devil?_ ”

Sam shrugged.

“This time we’re fighting against God himself, and He was supposed to be one of the good guys, so what do we know?

“We know,” Dean pointed the fork at Sam, “that after all of this ends, we make sure it ends for good. No more powerful supernatural beings on Earth. We kill God, we keep Heaven and Hell closed, we put Lucifer back in the Cage.”

“Back?” Sam was pretty sure he misheard. “Wait, what?”

“Or for the first time, whatever.”

“No, Dean, _what?_ He’s helping us! And we promised him we’ll help him go home.”

_“Promises shmomises.”_

Sam huffed, not really believing his ears. Dean couldn’t be so cruel, could he? Still, he remembered how Dean had acted after Castiel’s death. It kinda made sense for him to act similar after Jack had died, but… it didn’t mean he got a free pass because of it. Sam had lost Jack as well, and he wasn’t trying to actively hurt others to make himself feel better.

“I can hear you thinking, you know,” Dean muttered as he dropped a knob of butter in a small pan. “I mean, yeah, not _literally_ , but the face you’re making right now? Stop. Thinking.”

“Easy for you to say,” Sam said dryly. “How is it that you’re the one making decisions for both of us?”

“I’m the older, more experienced one,” his brother said with a winning smile that didn’t quite reach his green eyes. “And come on, Sammy. He’s a monster!”

“Oh really? What has he done so _monstrous_ so far?” Sam watched Dean pour the beaten eggs into the pan after the butter had melted. “Because all you’re doing now, is blaming him for our Lucifer’s past. You stabbed him, shot him, God took away his wings, and all he has done is merely complain about all of it.”

“Tomato, _tomahto._ ” Dean shrugged. “Both of them are Lucifers, Sammy. It’s only a matter of time when—“

The sound of explosion made their blood run cold, though. Castiel was _alone_ with Lucifer. What if Dean was right? What if—

“Fuck!” The older Winchester grabbed his gun and started running. Sam wasn’t far behind, heart leaping into his throat.

The door was still closed when they got to it, and Dean kicked it open with a frantic _“Cas!”_

For the one long second that the door stayed open, they could see Lucifer standing in the middle of the room, eyes and hands burning with hellfire; a beast of war, and light, and rage itself. Then he threw one hand toward them and the door slammed shut.

“Still not convinced!?” Dean yelled at Sam as he tried to get the door to open again. Kicking it in again didn’t do anything; same as shooting the lock. “Hey! Hey, you asshole!” He finally banged on it. “Open the damn door!”

“Dean…” Sam whispered when after a long moment, the door opened slowly. Then, two things happened so fast Sam didn’t have time to process them. First, Dean ran inside, yelling Castiel’s name. Then Lucifer staggered and fell back straight into Sam’s arms, unconscious. The hellfire was gone.

“What the hell happened here!?” Dean barked, too confused and angry to understand the situation. The adrenaline still pumping through his veins wasn’t exactly helping, either.

“Uh…” Castiel looked around. He was perfectly fine, without even a scratch on him, but he couldn’t say the same thing about the room. It looked as if a bomb had landed in here. Bed and chairs alike were in pieces everywhere. Windows were shattered from the explosion, and the glass was on the floor. “My guess is… Lucifer tapped into new powers?” he finally said.

“What?” Sam groaned a little, because damn, the Devil – for all his lean, slender frame – was quite heavy. Heavy, and, well… vulnerable. Lucifer’s head lolled to the side, and Sam felt uncomfortable seeing his face. It was too pale to be healthy. It barely looked as if he was breathing at all.

“Did he hurt you?” Dean was already at Castiel’s side, checking him for wounds. Cas frowned at him, not really understanding the fuss. Or the whole situation.

“No… The room exploded, but it was like… there was some kind of protective barrier around us,” the angel said slowly. “Nothing hit me.”

“Well, good.” Dean turned to look at Sam who finally gave up, and lowered Lucifer to the ground, carefully. “Why the explosion?”

“Chuck… he put Lucifer’s name on his back. His first name, Samael. When he heard that, well...”

“Everything went _kaboom,_ ” Dean finished. “Didn’t thought I’d say that, but Chuck’s a dick to His kids. I mean, seeing as our sweet fallen angel probably doesn’t like that name.”

“You don’t say.” Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother. “And you’re not a dick? You want to put Lucifer back in the Cage after he’s done helping. How is it any different?”

“Dean, _absolutely not._ ” Cas turned to face the hunter. “Has the whole Jack-in-a-coffin situation taught you nothing?”

“Coffin’s not the Cage. And the Cage’s not a tattoo. Come on. Let’s talk about it later.” Dean waved his hand dismissively. “We have an unconscious Lucifer on our hands, again, and this time he’s powered up. What are we gonna do?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love, love, LOVE your comments <3!

He was struggling to remember how to breathe. How to speak. The name was bouncing around inside his skull, and there was— a fire? Flames. Flames everywhere, licking his skin, melting his eyelashes, turning his insides to both liquid and ash.

Or were they?

There were things flying through air. Broken things, broken pieces— of furniture? Was it his doing?

He felt powerful.

He felt like a Poison of God, like the Light Bringer, again.

The hellfire was all around him, and he was standing right there in its glory as his fury had made everything in the room explode. He was vaguely aware of another angel – his family – standing in front of him, so he made sure no harm would come to him. He would not punish an innocent. He would not hurt his sibling.

Not… not _again._

That made him stop. That and the sound of the door opening which he easily slammed shut and held closed. No one would interrupt him now.

Him… But who was he? He wasn’t the Destroyer anymore. He wasn’t—

He was Lucifer. The Morning Star, the Light of the Sun and of the Moon.

The Devil.

The realization made him feel unsteady on his feet. The Hellfire was gone, and with it, the feeling of absolute power was gone as well.

“Bloody hell, not again,” was the last thing Lucifer managed to say before he stumbled backwards. It was as if his heart had suddenly stopped beating, and he already knew what was going to happen. The nausea crept up his throat as the whole world went black once more.

 

*-*

 

Then – he was dreaming. He was sure he was dreaming, because there he was, standing in the middle of Eden, a flaming sword in hand. And the sword wasn’t his, it never had been, so why was he holding it?

“Lucifer.”

That voice… Lucifer turned around immediately and there she was. His Detective. _Chloe._ Beautiful as always, with her long, blond hair coming down in waves, kind eyes, and— ah, were those wings?

“Are you an angel?” Lucifer asked incredulously. Chloe laughed and shook her head. Heaven and Hell alike, how _he missed her._

“No, I, uh. I think I’m just a genuinely good person,” she replied with a small smile. It made sense then, why he’d imagine her with wings. His little miracle.

“Right, Detective.” Lucifer touched Chloe’s cheek, thumb brushing her temple with tenderness. “Of course you are. There was never a doubt in my mind about it.”

The sword was gone and he was holding an apple instead. It wasn’t more of a— _banana_ this time. He wouldn’t have minded, though.

“Am I corrupting you?” He frowned. “Is that what this means?”

“You’re showing her the world. The truth about good and evil.” A fleeting touch of someone’s hands on his shoulders. _Eve._ When Lucifer looked back, she was already gone.

“Everyone deserves to know the truth.” Chloe took the apple from Lucifer’s hand and bit down on it, all while looking him in the eyes.

“I miss you,” Lucifer said miserably. He didn’t want _dream Chloe_ , he wanted his Detective – real and in the flesh, with him.

“Make me come.”

“I, ah, _Detective!_ In _Eden?_ How bold!” Lucifer exclaimed, eyes brightening and glinting mischievously. Chloe rolled her own as she hit him on the arm. _“Ow!”_

“Seriously, Lucifer? Even in the dream?”

“People _do_ dream about sex, you know.” The fallen angel rubbed his arm, pouting, but only a little bit. He was mostly smiling. “What did you mean, then, if not the, well, Devil's tango?”

“Make. Me. Come.” Chloe repeated, voice slow and steady. “Pray, Lucifer.”

 

*-*

 

“There’s a storm coming,” Sam said as he looked out of the window. Dark clouds were gathering on the horizon, trees bending slightly already. Lucifer was placed in bed in another room, safe and not tied up for a change.

“What?” Dean turned to his brother, surprise evident on his face. “Since the start of the apocalypse, we didn’t have any weather changes. No rain, no clouds, and _definitely_ not a thunderstorm. What’s going on? Do you think it’s Chuck’s doing?”

“I think…” Castiel put a heavy-looking book on the table in front of Dean, “that it’s time for some reading."

“You and Sam, and all your books,” Dean sighed pitifully, but grabbed the book anyway. “What are we reading on?”

“Samael. The storm— it’s not because of Chuck, Dean.” Castiel sat down in a chair. He placed his hands on the table, looking serious. “Think about it. Ever since Lucifer Fell, his powers decreased, became dormant. Even our Lucifer wasn't at his full potential. Now, the removal of the wings, the name on his back, his pain and fury… The powers are awakening. What does his name mean?”

“Morning star, yes?” Dean listened intently, but he didn’t look especially happy. Part of him wanted Lucifer more powerful so he could actually fight Chuck, but the rest was wondering if the Devil liked revenge. Didn’t really matter, now, did it? All the more reason to put Lucifer in the Cage.

“Bringer of light,” said Sam, wonder in his eyes. He glanced back to the clouds. A bolt of lightning ripped the sky in half. “He’s bringing the light. Right now.”

“That he is.” Was it only Dean’s impression or did Castiel actually sound _proud?_

“So lemme get this straight. When the bunker gets struck by a lightning and catches on fire, he’s to blame, right?”

“Dean.” The angel frowned at him in disapproval. “This Lucifer is good, alright? Give him a chance. I felt it with Jack, and I feel it now. He’s not a monster. He could have hurt me, even accidentally, but he _didn’t._ Lucifer was angry and hurt, out of control, and he still made sure nothing hit me.”

“ _You’re_ the only angel I like.” Dean folded his arms. It wasn’t until he heard Sam snicker from across the room, that he realized how it had sounded. “I mean, tolerate. Shut your cakehole, Sammy!”

“Wow,” Cas deadpanned, absolutely unimpressed. The tips of Dean’s ears were definitely pink now, but before he could dig his own grave any deeper here, the lights started to flicker.

“I’ll go check on Lucifer.” Sam moved towards the door, yet Castiel stopped him.

“It could be too dangerous right now,” he said with a pointed _not-like-this_ look at Dean. “I’ll go. You two stay and just- do some reading.”

“Sammy’s favorite thing in the whole world.” Dean grinned. He had to duck, then, because Sam threw another book at him.

 

*-*

 

Windows rattled as the wind howled outside. And Lucifer? Lucifer _prayed._

Not to God, but to Chloe. To Chloe, to Mum, to the Darkness swallowing him whole, to Amenadiel, to anyone who was willing to listen. His body convulsed, not fully conscious yet, and he still kept praying.

When he opened his eyes, he was quite disappointed to find out that Chloe wasn’t, in fact, standing next to his bed, brought there by the sheer force of his prayers. Instead, Lucifer was met with a steady gaze of his trench coat wearing sibling. And also…

“Food! Finally!” Lucifer propped himself up on his elbows when he saw that Castiel was holding a plate. “I was starting to think that starving me was another form of Kidnapper’s Douche pettiness.”

“Your scrambled eggs might be a little too spicy,” Cas admitted after a moment, holding back a smile. “Are you feeling… okay?”

“Ah, dear brother, don’t worry, I like all things _hot._ ” Lucifer winked at him. “Except for Dean. He could be on fire, and still. As for my wellbeing, I’m perfectly fine, thank you very much.”

A booming thunder rolled through their very bones. Cas looked at the window, then at Lucifer. A crash of lighting followed.

“It’s your doing, isn’t it?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lucifer scoffed. Or rather, he wanted to scoff, but he was too busy shoveling food into his mouth. Dearie him, he was _starved._

_Lucifer._

A piece of bread stuck in his throat. But even with all his coughing, wheezing, and choking, he could still hear Detective’s voice. Her prayer.

_Lucifer, I don’t know if you can hear me. It’s been over two days already… Maze and Amenadiel have no idea where you are, and I’m just—worried, you know? You know me, I always worry, you’re probably okay, just, partying somewhere, right?_ Chloe laughed uneasily. _But if you’re… if you’re not okay…_ There was a momentary silence. _No. No, I have to believe you’re fine. Just come home, and we’ll work it out, deal? I’ll help you with whatever you need helping. Please, Lucifer… Or just give me a phone call, so I wouldn’t worry. You don’t want my hair to go all gray, right? So. You know what to do. I, um. I’m not sure how to end this. Amen?_

“Detective…” Lucifer whispered, helpless, forgetting about Castiel still being in the room. He forgot about everything for a short moment.

“Who’s this detective, Lucifer?” The angel tilted his head at his brother. “Do you have problems with the law?”

“Me?” Lucifer’s hand flew to his chest as he scrambled for an answer that wouldn’t say too much about Chloe. “I would _never!_ I’ll have you know that I’m a perfect citizen, brother. I’m even an LAPD consultant.”

“You are _a… what?_ ”

“A police consultant. And I’m quite brilliant at it, if I may say so myself.”

“What has become of this world?” Castiel whispered more to himself than to Lucifer, amazed. “Well, I’m happy that you’re happy with your day job, I suppose.”

“More than happy.” Lucifer swallowed another bite of food and grinned up at Castiel. He remembered his own prayers. “And I think I have a plan how to defeat dear old Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Chloe appears! She uses 'Prayer' - it's super effective :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, 200 kudos already <3??? Thank you SO MUCH!  
> As for the story, I'm going on vacation for a week, so no update until next weekend :(!  
> Love you alllllllllllllllll, and thank you for all the love here <3!

„For you, and you, and, well, I guess you’re getting one as well.” Lucifer placed a pink post-it note in front of Dean who simply rolled his eyes. All three men were sitting at a table in the kitchen while the Devil was happily walking around them. No, not just happily; he was excited and he had a bloody good reason to be.

“So, we’re done with the talking? Now we’re passing notes?” Dean picked up his (and, really, why Sam’s was green, and Castiel’s was blue? Why his had to be pink? But of course he knew _why_ ), ready to read it, but Lucifer chose this exact moment to clear his throat. Loudly.

“It’s so my Dad couldn’t hear us!” Lucifer exclaimed, “Dearie me, that head of yours is truly empty. It’s like I could say something and hear it echo back at me!”  


“The universe needs a balance since you’re so full of-“

“Dean.” Castiel interrupted the hunter. Maybe it was better if Lucifer didn’t know how the sentence ended – in “yourself” or in “shit”. “I think we have more pressing matters now, don’t we?”

“He started it!” Dean protested. Lucifer had the actual audacity to look smug. “Stop siding with him!”

Cas raised an eyebrow, bewildered, because hadn’t they just talked about Lucifer getting new powers and not controlling them? Or even being fully aware of having them? And Dean wanted to, what, anger Lucifer to see what happens?

Learning to control your powers shouldn’t be done in a _let’s-throw-you-in-the-lake-and-hope-you-will-learn-how-to-swim-and-won’t-drown-instead_ kind of way.

“Read the plan now, please,” Lucifer drawled out, impatient. He thought it was brilliant, but then, when he didn’t think that about his plans?

“Hm.” Sam frowned at the note, then checked if something was written on the other side of it. It wasn’t. “That’s… all of it?”

“Yes, of course, because there’s no need for it to be longer.” Lucifer shook his head. “Come on, now, what do you think?”

“It could work, I guess.” Castiel shrugged. He was doubtful - not because of the plan itself, but because it depended heavily on one other celestial helping them, and how would they convince her?

“Yes! Thank _you_ , brother.” Lucifer clasped his hands. ”I’ll just have to pray!”

“Praying is one thing,” Dean interrupted. “Okay? It’s like a phone call. There’s no guarantee she’ll help you against Chuck.”

“Oh, but I can be _very_ convincing,” the Devil almost purred. “Moreover, that one member of my family _likes_ me. Unlike _oh-so-kind_ Dad. And Michael. I think he wants me dead, actually… Well, dishonor on him and on his shiny armor.”

Dean turned to his angel with a sweet smile. “Lemme check your family's general feelings about you real quick. Cas, do you like him?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“I do, too,” Sam added challengingly, shrugging when he saw Dean’s betrayed look. “What?”

“You know what, nothing.” Dean threw his hands up in the air, seemingly giving up. “I’m done. As for the plan, I vote yes.”

“I still feel like we should have Plan B in case your… _family_ won’t agree to help us.” Sam winced. Lucifer waved his hand dismissively.

“Of course, we’ll make that plan when she says no. And she _won’t_ , trust me. I make deals no one is able to resist.”

“If you say so…”

“Why, yes! Like when I used sex as a payment for my therapy.” Lucifer straightened, hands smoothing down his suit. He looked proud while Sam looked kinda… nauseous. Even Dean frowned slightly.

“You used sex… as a payment. You paid your therapist with sex?”

“That’s what I said, is your hearing impaired? I think she was getting more of that deal than I did.” Lucifer didn’t really understand why no one else was smiling. “ _Hello?_ Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing,” Cas said quickly before any of the Winchesters could express their opinion on the matter, and either worry about Lucifer’s self-destructive behavior (Sam), or call him a prostitute (Dean). If it worked for him, and he was seemingly happy, they shouldn’t judge, should they?

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, and a thunder rolled lazily in the distance. Cas opened his mouth then, but the Devil pointed a finger at him.

“No, no, no. I don’t wanna hear it!”

“It is your doing,” Castiel said calmly making Lucifer scoff.

“Oh really? Everything simply _must be_ my fault. Someone robs a bank? Why of course, the Devil made them do it! A storm destroys someone's house? Sure, let’s blame the Devil! People use my name as if I spent my entire day sitting on their shoulders, forcing them to commit acts they would otherwise find repulsive. I have never made any one of them do anything. Never.”

“That’s some strong denial,” Dean muttered under his breath. Lucifer’s head snapped to him, he turned this fast.

“And that’s…”, he said through gritted teeth before he stopped himself and visibly relaxed, “a river in Africa. No thanks needed for the geography lesson. You’re welcome.”

“Lucifer...” Castiel closed his eyes for a moment. He wondered why his brother was so damaged – was it really their Father doing? - and why he was always able to stop himself before hurting anybody. That was an admirable and quite impressive trait.

Also – why was Lucifer so _dense?_ Or rather, _so stubborn._

“Yes, oh brother dearest?”

“Your hands are on fire. Again.”

Lucifer swallowed as he turned his hands palms up. The flames of hellfire were licking his skin, dancing at his fingertips, touching them and kissing. The hellfire wasn’t turning his cuffs to ash – it was particularly strange, so Lucifer decided to focus on it.

Because if he didn’t acknowledge the truth, he didn’t have to face its consequences.

“Are you going to say something?”

Morningstar moved his hands behind his back – out of sight, out of mind - and smiled tightly at everyone present.

“So Hell’s missing me, and sending postcards. Anything else?”

“It has nothing to do with Hell, Lucifer.” Cas frowned. “But everything with your new powers. You made the room explode with your mind. You used telekinesis to close the door. And now what, pyrokinesis? You can use fire and light as a weapon. So – _learn_ to use it.”

“Oh believe me, I have no intention whatsoever to go back to Sunday school,” Lucifer said with disdain. “If you’re right, and these, hmm, powers, let’s say… are indeed _mine,_ then they’re a gift from my Dad. And I don’t _want_ any gifts from Him.”

“Or,” Sam coughed, uncomfortable with the whole situation, “or they’re just yours. Not coming from Chuck or from Hell, but just from you.”

They could hear another thunder right now, followed by a lightning flare.

“Well…” Lucifer slowly moved his hands back to the front. He stared at them for a long moment, then tried rubbing them together. Sparks flew to the floor, and Dean sighed heavily.

“Just don’t set anything on fire, alright?”

“No promises.” Lucifer smiled at him, all charming and pleasant, and maybe a little bit eager, right before pretending to hold a flaming sword and swinging “it” through the air.

Sam chuckled, but then the laughter died in his throat. The Hellfire from Lucifer’s hands actually made a cut in the- _the air?_ opening a portal… A portal that looked the same like the every other portal Jack had opened.

“What?” Lucifer blinked at the burning crack in space-time, taken aback. What was happening? Had he done it? He hadn’t meant to!

_“Lucifer…?”_

There was a voice coming from the portal and it made Lucifer widen his eyes in shock.

“How do we close it? It’s way too dangerous! Is it like _Open Sesame,_ but the reverse? Come on, _quick!_ ”

_“Lucifer, is that- is that you?”_

“Who is it?” Dean demanded as he stood up, gun in hand already, but Lucifer grabbed it from him immediately and threw the offensive weapon away. At least the Hellfire didn’t melt Dean’s skin away – small victories and all.

The portal burned brighter as someone began to squeeze their way through it, and Lucifer groaned. Castiel thought it was impossible to look both happy and scared, but, well, there was first time for everything, it seemed.

“Hello, _Detective._ ”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm officially back :D! And with a longer chapter since it's weekend and I'm hiding from the sun until my sunburn's gone xDDD. Missed you <3!
> 
> As for Chloe and her timeline, it's... hmm, after s4 finale, but Lucifer didn't have to go back to Hell, he just stayed on Earth :)

„Lucifer!”

Chloe stepped through the portal with a gun in her hand. There was no way in hell she was walking through that weird crack in space unarmed, and since she could hear Lucifer on the other side, she had assumed he was already in some trouble, because, let’s be real, when wasn’t he? So, better with the gun, than without.

“Hello, Detective.”

The Devil – _her_ Devil – was still speaking from somewhere far, far away. Before Chloe had time to wonder why his voice sounded so strange, the light that was surrounding her dissipated, and suddenly she was in a- another room? She was in her living room just moments before, and—ah damn, she should have gotten used to weird stuff a long time ago.

The crack behind her vanished. The detective glanced back at it and swallowed, thinking about her daughter, but today it was Dan’s turn to pick up Trixie from school, so she’d be good for at least one day. Still, there were… more pressing matters at the moment. Like the four men in the room with her, staring at her with various emotions on their faces.

“Who are you?” Chloe demanded quickly as she aimed her gun at them. But when she looked at Lucifer, her gaze softened just a bit. “Are you okay?” She asked, looking him over to make sure he wasn’t hurt. And… _goddamnit,_ he _was!_ His suit was torn and had holes in it, and- was it _blood_ on his shirt? And pants?! “Did they do this to you? Lucifer?”

Finally, Chloe’s words seemed to have some effect on Lucifer who moved a step towards her only to be grabbed and hauled back by the blonde guy.

“Leave him or I’ll shoot,” Chloe threatened and she meant it. Fine, she had no idea where in the world she was now, and who she was with, but she knew that Lucifer _wasn’t safe._ And that was all that mattered for now.

“Are you a demon?” the guy asked gruffly. _What?_ Oh, like Maze. Right.

“No, plain human here,” Decker replied. She wondered why Lucifer wasn’t saying anything – just staring at her with longing in his eyes. “A human cop, if you wish. So you better do as you’re told.”

“The Detective always means business,” Lucifer told Dean, all sweet and helpful with a small smile on his face. He still… wasn’t sure how he felt about Chloe being here. Yes, his heart was definitely beating faster, but was it pure joy, or was he scared for her safety? Dean could shoot him however many times he wished, but if the douchy hunter touched just one hair on the Detective's head… there would be hell to pay.

_Hell._ Ha. Lucifer’s smile widened just a bit.

“ _Awesome,_ great to know. You’re still staying right here by my side,” Dean said sarcastically, but when he turned back to the woman pointing the gun at him, he made sure to smile at her. Turn on his charm and all that. It always worked, didn’t it? “Hi, I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name’s Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam, and our friend, Castiel,” he pointed at each of them, “and you are…?”

“Chloe. Decker.” The woman didn’t put her gun down, though, although she relaxed slightly. “What do you want with Lucifer?”

“What everybody wants to do with me,” Lucifer said with a suggestive smirk. Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes while Dean took a deep, deep breath. He was going to have a headache because of that guy.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I do _not_ want to have sex with you?”

“Who said anything about sex, Kidnapper Douche?” Lucifer was a picture of innocence and it only worsened Dean’s headache.

“Kidnapper?” Chloe asked, alerted. That didn’t sound good at all. They had kidnapped her partner? “Lucifer, what’s going on?”

“Wait, wait. You’re the girl Lucifer mentioned,” Sam finally spoke up as he added two plus two. “The one he’s in love with.”

Morningstar raised his finger to stop Sam from talking. _Oh, for Dad’s sake!_

“I didn’t say anything about love!”

“It’s been implied.”

“You said it to me before.”

Sam and Chloe answered at the same time which only made them laugh, and Lucifer scoff. Well, now they were having fun at his expense? _Wonderful._

“Alright, can we get back to more important matters? Like _me?_ ” he protested.

“Of course you’re the most important thing here,” Chloe said to Lucifer to placate him. “Like always. Like during every case we have.” 

“Why yes, they’re always about me.” Lucifer nodded, pleased that the Detective understood it so well. Chloe just rolled her eyes. Again. 

“Do you know who Lucifer really is?” Castiel asked carefully. Chloe turned to him – short, trench coat-wearing man with impossibly blue eyes. He didn’t look like a threat. 

“Do you?” Answering the question with another question seemed like the safest option right now. She wasn’t going to out Lucifer to potentially dangerous people, after all. 

“Yes. I am his brother. _Half_ -brother, I think.” 

“Oh,” Chloe said, blinking. She felt a little overwhelmed. Yes, she had accepted Lucifer with all his baggage, and she knew Amenadiel, but it still didn’t mean everything was oh-so-easy now. “Oh! You’re… an angel, too?” 

“Yes.” 

“A brother!” Lucifer exclaimed. He was brimming with excitement. “You’ve finally admitted we’re related! No take-backs now, my dear.” 

“I don’t even wanna know…” Chloe sighed as she shook her head. Her hand started to cramp from holding the gun aimed at Dean all this time. “Lucifer, are you in danger from them?” 

“Not at the moment, no,” Lucifer said after he took his time to think about it. “I mean, Kidnapper Douche here is _very_ trigger-happy. _Very._ But I can heal. Would’ve been really inconvenient to all of us if I couldn’t, am I right?” 

“Wha- Did you hurt him?” Decker’s eyes hardened when she frowned at Dean. She was clearly in her detective mode now. “Why?” 

“He’s the Devil…” Dean was pretty aware how weak that excuse sounded right now. 

“Yeah, and? It doesn’t mean he’s automatically evil.” 

“I know that now. Listen, I—“ 

“You do?” Lucifer clasped his hands, enjoying this so much. “Dearie me, I must be blind because I didn’t notice.” 

Dean just shot him a look. 

“Listen,” he repeated pointedly. “I knew our own version of Lucifer, and he wasn’t a sex-crazed British egomaniac. Well, he _was_ an egomaniac, but he also was a mass murderer. He’s dead, though. And we need your Lucifer’s help with a much stronger bad guy now.” 

“Who’s your bad guy?” Chloe finally lowered the gun. So this was why they had kidnapped Lucifer. 

“God,” Dean said simply. Chloe opened and closed her mouth, then she burst out laughing. When no one joined, the laughter died slowly and the detective cleared her throat, feeling awkward. 

“You’re not kidding?” 

“We wish,” Sam muttered whereas Dean only shrugged. Chloe was pretty sure she looked visibly sick. But… was she really that surprised? After all the things Lucifer had said to her about his Dad… God seemed like a pretty abusive prick. She flinched when she suddenly felt someone’s hand on her shoulder. Dean had moved and now he was standing centimeters from her, again with that charming grin on his face. 

“You look like you need a drink,” he offered. “I think I have just the bottle. A pretty drink for a pretty lady.” 

“Bloody hell, oh no, no, no, _no._ ” Lucifer practically materialized between them, pushing Dean and Chloe apart with both his hands. The more space between them, the better. “No hitting on the Detective! Excuse me, Dean the Douche, do I hit on Cas?” 

“He’s your brother,” Dean gritted out. 

_“Do I hit on him?”_

“Uh. No?” 

“Exactly, so would you be so _kind_ as to return the favor and _not_ hit on the Detective?” 

“Lucifer.” Chloe wrapped her fingers around the Devil’s arm, trying to get his attention. His posturing was pretty amusing – and sweet, but she still had so many questions she needed answers to. “Lucifer, hey. Can we talk?” 

“ _Yes,_ Detective, we most certainly can.” Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Dean before he went to the side with Chloe. “We won’t be figuring out my escape plan, so do _try_ not to shoot me, however hard that must be for you,” he said to the hunter, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Alright, Detective, I’m all yours. Eyes and ears. Especially eyes. This top does you favors, doesn’t it?” He smirked when Chloe spluttered and looked down at her shirt. It was a normal white T-shirt, _thank you very much!_

“Focus, Lucifer.” She swatted him in the arm which made the Devil go _“ow!”_ with an offended face. “What’s going on? Have you heard, um, my prayer?” 

“I did.” Lucifer relaxed and smiled at her softly. “How did you know it would reach me?” 

“Why didn’t you give me a call then!?” Chloe hit him one more time, annoyed. The balls on him! 

“We’re in an alternate universe, I have no signal here!” Lucifer defended himself as he took a big step back to avoid being hit again. “This is abuse, Detective! It’s _illegal!_ ” 

“In a- a _what?_ How can we go back? What about Trixie? I can’t leave her like that, they’ll all think I’m missing!” Oh no, this couldn’t be happening! She had been so irresponsible, going through that weird crack without a second thought! But then, she had thought Lucifer was in danger… And it was her job to protect her partner. Just like he had always protected her. 

“I didn’t mean to bring you here...” Lucifer winced, apologetic. His face fell a little as he avoided Chloe’s eyes. Bloody hell, now he was feeling guilty and he hated that feeling. How to fix it…? Oh, he knew! “But you should’ve known better than to go through a space portal, Detective. You’ve disappointed me, really. What about your training, they didn’t teach you to be careful?” 

“You’ve opened a- a space portal?” Chloe ignored the rest of Lucifer’s speech since she was used to him deflecting. “ _How?_ ” 

“I, uh. I think I have new powers,” Lucifer said carefully. “And… I don’t have my wings anymore.” 

“What?” 

“Well, my dear old Dad apparently thought I was ungrateful.” It was Lucifer’s turn to roll his eyes. He pressed his hand to Chloe’s mouth before she could say anything. Her worried look was _more_ than enough. And more than he could take. “Hush. And believe me, if I knew how to send you – both of us – back, I would do it. It’s not safe here, Detective.” 

Chloe licked Lucifer’s hand. It was an effective method of getting him to let go since his eyes widened in a playful disgust. 

“Ew, Detective! Who knows where that tongue has been?!” 

“Yeah, right.” Chloe grinned, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She was really doing that a lot around Lucifer, she realized. “In my mouth. And yours. And Dan’s,” she added in a mock whisper causing Lucifer to “ _eww!_ ” again, and herself to snort. She knew better than to resume the talk about Lucifer’s wings. “Alright, so how can I help?” 

Lucifer tilted his head, confused. “Help with what?” 

“With this.” Chloe looked around. “I mean, I’m already here, I can’t go back, and if you’re going to fight your Dad, then I’ll have your back. We’re partners, aren’t we? Partner?” She nudged Lucifer with her elbow. 

“But, Detective…” 

“No buts. At least I’ll make sure you stay in one piece.” Decker touched the torn hole in Lucifer’s pants carefully, then moved her hands to his shirt and tears there. “Really, Lucifer, you’re the Devil… Only you would manage to be one of the most powerful beings on Earth and still get kidnapped.” 

Dean walked to Sam and Castiel as they were watching Lucifer and Chloe talk from a distance. 

“What do you think of her?” the older Winchester whispered. Castiel shrugged while Sam thought about his answer. 

“She’s clearly loyal to Lucifer, and he’s all over her. I guess they’re together?” 

“Perfect,” Dean groaned. “Are we going to have a Rosemary’s baby on our hands, _again?_ ” 

Sam chuckled. Really, his brother was impossible. They were about to fight Chuck, and Dean was worried about Lucifer getting in bed with a woman? 

“I think he’s going to wait for a better timing, you know?” 

“I hope you’re not wrong.” Dean folded his arms. It was one thing, yeah, but he also needed this Decker girl to see the real Lucifer before she could prevent putting the Devil in the Cage where he belonged. 


	12. Chapter 12

“Detective, _don’t,_ I—!”

Lucifer hadn’t even gotten a chance to finish the sentence before he was drenched. Chloe just threw a glass full of cold, _oh-so-cold_ water on him, his hands, his shirt, well, his everything.

“That’s exactly what I needed now, _pneumonia,_ ” the Devil muttered to himself, indignant. “Have I run over a black cat in the past month or something? Shattered a mirror? Stolen an ice cream from a child? Well, ah, I think that last one actually _did_ happen…”

“Your hands are on fire!” Chloe was already filling another glass, and Lucifer grabbed a chair to defend himself by blocking the Detective’s path back to him.

“I’ve noticed! These are _my_ hands after all!” Lucifer hid behind the chair as he danced to avoid being splashed again. “Why are we yelling!?”

“I don’t know!”

“Me neither.” Dean walked into the kitchen, looked at both of them, shook his head and went to grab himself a beer from the fridge. “Listen, yell all you want, just a little quieter, okay? Sammy and I have spent the whole fricking night doing research.”

“On?” Chloe didn’t trust the hunters and she felt like she wasn’t going to change her mind soon.

“Lucifer…” Dean shrugged, then remembered to not be so obvious. “…’s plan.”

“Well, you don’t need to read how to do all those things, _I_ know how to do them!” Lucifer really, really didn’t. “And I’ve even tweaked the plan a little, now that I apparently can open portals, no flaming sword needed. Go me, and all of that.”

“What do you mean, you’ve made changes to the plan? By yourself?” Dean stopped in the middle of taking a sip from the bottle. Lucifer had gotten awfully independent since his human girlfriend – Winchester still wasn’t sure what they were to each other because they actually hadn’t kissed even once yet – had showed up here.

“Yes, of course, by myself,” Lucifer said impatiently while waving his hands. Chloe tried to pour water on them yet again, and Lucifer almost tripped over the chair he had put back down just a minute earlier in his haste to get away from the splash. “Detective, I am not on fire!”

“Your hands say otherwise!”

“This is one of his new powers,” Dean spoke up, amused despite himself. “Apparently he’s a less powerful version of Human Torch right now.”

“ _You_ ’re _less powerful_.” Wonderful, now Dean had to deal with an insulted drama quee- _Devil_. “Your winged boyfriend said that I brought the storm here. And don’t forget I also opened a portal to another world!”

“Fine, Scarlet Witch. You do you.”

Chloe closed her eyes with a small sigh. She knew what was coming and Dean made it way too easy for Lucifer.

“Oh, I most certainly do me every morning.” Lucifer grinned, eyes sparkling mischievously. “After all, the key to life is to love yourself first, isn’t it? Practice makes perfect.”  


“Huh. I thought your Dad could see everything.” Dean raised the bottle toward him in a mock toast. “But as I said, you do you.”

For a moment, Lucifer just stood there, eyes widening, and mouth agape.

“Traumatized for eternity now, so thank you very much for that.” He finally shook his head, trying to get rid of the image. “You just _had_ to mention my Dad, hadn’t you? Well done, Kidnapper Douche.”

“I try, thanks.”

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

“You don't say.”

“Okay, I feel like we’re wasting time here,” Chloe said, taking on a role of a peacemaker. It seemed very much needed. She wasn’t sure what Dean’s deal was, but he certainly wasn’t Lucifer’s fan. Actually... much like Dan lately. “Lucifer, tell us what idea did you add to your original plan.”

“I thought that we could bring Mum here,” Lucifer explained after a long moment of silence. He made sure everyone noticed how wounded he was because of Dean’s comment. “If I managed to open a portal to her own private universe, that is.”

“You have a- mom.” Dean thought that nothing in this world – or any other world - would surprise him anymore.

“Why yes, Dean, no one ever told you about the birds and the bees? The birds and the bees and the flowers and the trees.” The Devil said in a silvery voice which almost amounted to a singsong. Chloe snorted, but she tried to cover it with a fake cough. “I need Mum’s help to take on Dad. If there’s anyone—D-Detective…?”

Chloe was looking at him with her kind blue eyes, but her throat was… was cut open, slowly oozing blood onto her chest. The previously white shirt was already soaked.

“Chloe?” Lucifer felt as if someone just squeezed his lungs to the point he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t even recognize his own voice. It just sounded so… childlike.

“Yes, Lucifer?” The Detective smiled at him. The wound on her neck also resembled a smile. “Is everything alright?”

“ _Alright?_ ” Lucifer would’ve laughed if he could breathe, could think straight. He lifted his hand to touch Chloe’s neck and it was that moment when he noticed his hands were shaking. The Hellfire was gone, no water needed. “No, _nothing_ is alright- your throat- how are you— _Dad…_ ” He realized with a suffocating certainty. This was… this was his Dad’s doing. A- a warning, actually. It wasn’t real, but it could so easily become their reality. With one snap of Dad's fingers.

Lucifer looked up, eyes wide and wild, as he drew in a sharp breath. No one else saw what he was seeing now. No one else was trapped in this… this nightmare of his deepest fear, tailor made by his own Dad, just for him, just for his favorite son. How… how thoughtful, of Him.

“No Mum!” Lucifer yelled helplessly at the ceiling, not caring if Chloe and Dean exchanged worried looks. “Do you hear me? _Dad?_ No Mum, just- just stop, _please!_ ”

“Lucifer, what’s wrong?” Chloe caught his arms and shook him to get Lucifer’s attention. It didn’t really work. He looked at her, but his eyes were lost. “Hey, talk to me!”

“ _Dad…_ ” Morningstar started with hatred in his voice, but then he swallowed. It seemed that his Dad really was eavesdropping. “I, ah… I think I go to bed early today.” At least the image of Chloe with her throat cut wide open disappeared, and the Detective was standing in front of him— ah, she was healthy and, most importantly, in one piece, again.

“To bed? What?” She frowned, confused now. Lucifer wasn’t making any sense. Well, even less sense than usually. Dean watched them, quiet, but attentive. He decided to let their new friend handle the situation, since she probably had the most experience with Lucifer’s craziness. _If…_ it was a case of the Devil going crazy, and not, well, another appearance of his “loving” Father.

“Or…” Lucifer suddenly knew what he had to do. What he needed to do, alone, if he wanted Chloe to live. “I need fresh air. Everyone likes to have a breath of fresh air every now and then, don’t they? Just… stay here, Detective. You too, Kidnapper Douche.”

“You want us to let you go outside completely alone?” Dean raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. Chloe frowned at him because it wasn’t the attitude Lucifer needed right now. Something was clearly wrong, and it was not the way to deal with it!

Lucifer shrugged. He needed them to leave him alone, _bloody hell._ Why was no one listening to him!?

“I find myself suffering from a headache lately – it comes and goes with you,” he said dryly. “May I go now, _please?_ ”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure, go.” Dean watched Lucifer making himself walk slow enough to not seem suspicious. Like Dean would even trust him. Laughable.

“We’re not letting him go alone.” Chloe stood next to Dean, eyes hard, but anxious.

“No, we’re not,” Dean agreed, still looking at the shadows Lucifer disappeared into. “But let’s give your pet Devil a head start.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a quick question first ;D Do you want longer chapters, but updated less often, or my usual chapters (like this one for example) updated like they are right now, so every few days :)?
> 
> Love <3!!!

A branch smacked Lucifer in the face when he was walking – no, _forcing_ his way through the forest. Because while it was early in the morning, it was _too_ early to not be dark outside, and he certainly didn’t have a cat-like vision. Or reflexes. Moreover, he wasn’t even focused on what was in front of him. It, too, probably wasn’t helping.

“Dad! Can you hear me!?” Lucifer yelled furiously as he was making his way to a glade. It seemed fitting, didn’t it? Maybe his Father would finally try to kill him – Lucifer wouldn’t put it past Him. After all, his Dad had a weird fascination with paternal filicide. First Abraham and Isaac, then – basing on what the Winchesters had told him – Dean and Jack.

Jack, who had been a son of the other Lucifer. Did that make him… his son, too? Well, it hardly mattered now, did it? The kid was dead.

“Of course you can hear me, you’ve already proven that.” Another branch broke when he yanked it out of the way with too much force. “So stop snooping around and show yourself, Dad!”

“Is it really the way to talk to your father, Samael?” They were already in a clearing, because why the bloody hell not? Apparently Dad loved to show off His powers now. Lucifer’s jaw tightened as he tried to swallow his anger. He wasn’t aware of the dim light he was giving off. Chuck noticed it, of course, but commented nothing. Why would He?

“What do you want, Dad?” Lucifer asked, his whole body tense. After so many years of radio silence, now he was meeting his Dad the second time in how many days? The first time around he’d lost his wings. What was he going to lose now? His dignity? Check and done. “Why are you so afraid of Mum?”

“Afraid of her?” Chuck showed His teeth in a bright smile. He looked at His feet, amused, then back at Lucifer, again. “Oh no, I’m not afraid. But I won’t tolerate disobedience. You should’ve known that by now.” He shrugged. “Didn’t I make an example of you, after all, for the very same reason?”

“And now you want to, what, murder the Detective to punish me?” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red, but his voice broke a little nonetheless. Children usually wanted their parents’ love and acceptance even if they were hurt and abused by them. The fact that Lucifer didn’t acknowledge it, didn’t make it any less true in his case.

Chuck sighed as He walked up to His son. It amused Him a little when He noticed Lucifer tensing even further because of that. Was he really expecting the worst?

“Lucifer…” Chuck put His hands on Lucifer’s shoulders as He looked His son in the eye. The use of Lucifer’s preferred name relaxed him a bit. “Of course not. I told you, I _love_ a good story. And aren’t tragedies the best of them? Think Romeo and Juliet. You’re already such a beautiful broken doll, but you just can’t stop fighting, can you?”

“I am _not_ a broken little doll.” Lucifer pushed his Father’s hands away as he bared his teeth. Maybe Dad was right and he was, but really, whose fault was that? With parents trying to kill him, casting him to Hell, abandoning him, torturing him… With siblings like Amenadiel or Uriel calling him an awful monster… It was a miracle he was just ‘a broken doll’. “Tell me, Dad, what do you desire in exchange for the Detective’s life?” Lucifer almost spat the first words.

“Your obedience, I’d say.” Chuck pressed a finger to His mouth as He pretended to think over the answer. Lucifer never wanted to punch someone more, and yet Chuck looked non-threatening because of the ‘nerdy writer’ image. The _irony_. “You’re a prideful being, Samael, aren’t you?” The Devil said nothing, so Chuck continued. “But you’ve already tried to cheat once – when you asked for Chloe’s life, and then you failed to bring your Mother back to Hell. How do I know you won’t try to find a loophole this time, either?”

“What about free will, Dad? Or was it just an empty slogan?” Lucifer scoffed sullenly. If he was to give up his freedom… He'd never been an obedient little soldier, not like his brothers and sisters. Wasn’t that what defined him?

“Free will is for humans.”

Meanwhile Dean and Chloe finally got to the clearing. They moved quickly and quietly, using their hunter and police skills as they hid behind one of the trees. It was an old oak, wide enough to be a cover for both of them. The scene playing out before them was more or less what they had been expecting. Dean just clenched his jaw at Chuck’s sight, but Chloe was surprised to find out that skin on her hands was clammy. She was looking at _God,_ after all, capital G. Even if she wasn’t a believer… she kinda had to be one now.

“Let me be clear, Samael. After all, you called me a selfish bastard who doesn’t tell anyone what he wants. And you added you were sick of it, do I remember that correctly?” Chuck smiled in a friendly way, but the smile didn’t reach His cold, blue eyes. “So this time, I am going to tell you _exactly_ what I want.”

“Get to the point, Dad. Not all of us have _all_ the time in the world,” Lucifer said hastily. “But it’s really, really nice to know that you’ve always listened in, and did _nothing._ ”

“Ah, what can I say, I don’t interfere.” The truth was, Chuck never cared enough to interfere. He just wanted to watch. To be entertained. His life never really had a beginning or an end. He just… was. And such existence could be… boring, sometimes. Dull. “I built the sandbox - you play in it.”

“I don’t _want_ to play in it!” A bolt of lightning hit a tree near Chloe and Dean. The detective flinched, and Dean pulled her closer to himself so she’d be quiet.

“Calm down, Lucifer.” Chuck’s voice got really, really low now. He wasn’t angry, oh no. He was annoyed and someone could say, it was even worse. “Don’t try to be something you aren’t. You’re not powerful, you’re not a threat, you’re nothing more than a child throwing a tantrum right now.”

“Oh, so you see me as a child.” Lucifer laughed out loud, but the sound was humorless. He was just- done with it. He had enough. “A child usually has loving parents, doesn’t it?”

Chuck took off His glasses for a moment to rub His eyes. Really, this whole conversation was getting tiresome. No wonder He had gotten rid of every version of Lucifer.

“You can’t say we weren’t loving in the beginning.”

“Get to the damn point, Dad!” The lightning struck again, and this time Chuck made the connection. He looked at Lucifer with a newfound interest. Self-actualization, wasn’t it? But His son wasn’t even aware of that.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want for you to stop working with the Winchesters. I asked you to stop the last time, and you didn’t listen. It’s not like you can really kill me, either, so it was more to remind you of your place,” Chuck said thoughtfully. “It seems that I was too subtle back then. I want your obedience, Lucifer, and it starts now. If you want Chloe Decker to live, you’ll listen to me. When I say jump, you say how high. When I tell you to kill Sam, you look for the weapon, and you do it.” Chuck smiled lightly when he saw Lucifer straightening, color leaving his face at the true implications of their deal. “If I say I want Romeo and Juliet in real life, you drink poison. And so on, and so on.”

“Dad, I—“

“This isn’t negotiable, son,” Chuck stopped him. “For now, I’m not saying anything, don’t worry. Although… there is one thing you always fail to show me. Respect. So, I say, show me respect, Samael.”

Lucifer was so close to telling his Dad He could shove it because respect should be earned, but… he couldn’t, could he? Not if he wanted Chloe to live.

“How?” He gritted out, instead.

“Very good!” Chuck praised His son as if he were a dog that did a particularly hard trick. “Alright, so, kneel.”

Lucifer closed his eyes for a brief moment. Really, leave it to dear old Dad to find a perfect method of humiliating him completely. Of bringing him, quite literally, to his knees, even though Lucifer never knelt, not even when he was praying to his family. He always stood or sat, but never knelt.

Chuck cleared His throat. It was enough of a reminder, and Lucifer first bent the right, then the left knee. Chloe started struggling in Dean’s hold, furious. This… this was Lucifer’s Father? This cruel, self-righteous dick? Who would do such things to their own kid!?

“Dearie me, look at this, why didn’t you tell me that the grass was wet? My suit is all ruined,” The Devil sighed, mock sad. He would not give his Father any satisfaction in seeing him kneeling on the ground before Him.

“And thank me.”

Oh, that was just _precious_. “What for?” Lucifer forced himself to look mildly interested, like as if this was a conversation between two friends. About weather, perhaps.

“Many things.” Chuck tilted His head, considering. “First, not killing you when you rebelled against me. Then, for allowing you to leave Hell and continue to defy me. Also, I guess, for letting Chloe live. You know, I really like her,” He added almost as an afterthought. “But then, I’ve made her happen, haven’t I? It was obvious she’d turn out great.”

“What does He mean?” Dean whispered into Chloe’s ear since the detective stopped trying to free herself. She was still now, not really understanding what did God mean, but realizing that Lucifer had kept some secrets from her. She shrugged to make Dean shut up. It worked.

“Yes, your little miracle child,” Lucifer said with anger in his voice. “I thought you did it on purpose, to make me weak, to make me mortal. I thought you forced her to love me, so I needed to give her choice. I _broke_ the Detective’s heart because of your stupid plan!”

“Oh, not this again…” His son was so whiny, wasn’t he? “You can’t blame me for your own faulty behavior. Now thank me, and I’ll be off again. Despite what you might think, I’m still kinda busy, Samael. And rather impatient.”

“ _Thank you,_ Dad.” Lucifer swallowed down all the hatred he felt in that moment. “Truly.”

“Hey!”

Chuck looked up with a friendly _ish_ smile while Lucifer froze completely. This couldn’t be happening. This just couldn’t! Be! Happening! Was it some kind of a sick nightmare, created just to torture him? He was the impulsive one, not _her!_ And what was she doing here, anyway?!

“Hey, you asshole!”

Chloe Decker was standing next to the old oak, mouth set in a hard line. God or no God, no one would be treating Lucifer like this on her watch. Lucifer was her partner and, well, he was _hers_. Hers to protect.

No matter what happened next.


	14. Chapter 14

“This isn’t right. This isn’t right. This isn’t…”

The decision was made quickly enough. When she saw Lucifer kneeling and thanking his Dad for… what, exactly? Not killing him? Chloe then headbutted Dean. The hunter groaned as he stumbled back and there she was, free to… to…

“Hey!”

Chloe yelled loudly. She was standing next to the tree she’d been hiding behind earlier. Dean still was there, behind the old oak, staring at her as if she had lost her damn mind. Maybe she had, actually.

“Hey, you asshole!”

And now God was looking at her with that weird, _not-really-a-smile_ smile. Awesome. _Uh…_

Chloe gathered her thoughts. Lucifer was still there, still kneeling on the ground, still… sacrificing his pride in exchange for her safety. Not only his pride, though. His freedom.

“Is this really necessary?” God sighed. He looked actually really sweet, _human_ , and that, well, helped Chloe get herself together. Lucifer moved to stand up, but Chuck put His hand on the Devil’s shoulder. “Stay, son.”

“You know, I have a daughter, Trixie,” Chloe spoke up when He did that. “I mean, yeah, you probably know, you’re _God_ , aren’t you? You know everything,” she laughed nervously. He wasn’t just going to wipe her out of existence, was He? “I would never, ever treat her the way you treat your own son, though. This? This isn’t normal. Or healthy. This is abuse.” She swallowed. “Why are you doing this to him? Lucifer doesn’t deserve that. He’s a good person.”

“Detective…” Lucifer started. He sounded uncertain, and… and afraid. For her.

“No.” Decker shook her head. She had made her mind. “Someone has to stick up for you since your own Father won’t.”

“Very well. I know what my son sees in you. He’s the light bringer, and you’re full of fire.” God patted Lucifer’s shoulder absentmindedly. “No surprises there, though - I’ve created you for him, so I guess… it’s a match made in heaven.” Chuck smiled at His own pun.

“You only blessed her parents with a child,” Lucifer said through gritted teeth. “That’s hardly making her just for me.”

Well, this was something Decker was going to berate Lucifer for, yes, but - later. _Later_ was the operative word here. Because – secrets? After all they had gone through together?

“As far as I know I have free will. So if you really created me for Lucifer, it was only to make him vulnerable around me, right? You’re not able to force me to fall in love with someone.”

“ _Actually…_ ” Chuck shrugged, but this time it was Lucifer who interrupted Him.

“The first time I was shot in your presence, I didn’t bleed, Detective. I only started to get vulnerable around you when I started to _care_. When _you_ showed me you cared by asking about my scars. It had _nothing_ to do with my Dad here,” Lucifer told the Detective honestly. At least it was something he had come to believe now, and he wanted her to believe it, too.

“Lucifer…” Her fallen angel was looking at Chloe with such raw sincerity in his beautiful brown eyes that she couldn’t, what? Stay mad at him? She wasn’t. She was mad, but at God, not at Lucifer. Lucifer wasn’t a liar or a master manipulator, his Dad was.

“Well, I’m glad you both opened up to each other, good.” Chuck ran His fingers through His messy curls. “I’m still kinda needed elsewhere, you know.”

Chloe gaped at Him. “Where? You’ve just kick started the Apocalypse! There’s literally no place in this world that you need to be right now.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Chuck admitted easily. “But there are a lot more worlds than just this one, Chloe. One’s yours. One’s Sam and Dean’s. One is in reverse. One is… all squirrels. I guess I should make one with just cats. They’re cute. I actually started a blog where—“

“Are you seri- _Stop._ ” Chloe straightened. This was Lucifer’s Father… Even her own mother was better. Sure, she had pushed her to be a child actress, but she never treated her like she was nothing. _Cats?_ Lucifer was kneeling next to his Father, and the guy actually had the nerve to talk about a, a cat blog!? “I’ve never been a believer, but when I imagined you, I guess I’ve always thought you were good. _Kind._ Merciful.” The detective pointed at Lucifer who looked more and more worried with every new word that came out of her mouth. “And you’re everything _but!_ You made your son _thank you_ for not _killing_ him?! For not killing his girlfriend?!”

“Are you my girlfriend?” Lucifer perked up a little, and why of course, Chloe rolled her eyes at him, predictable as ever.

“Yes, silly,” she replied, voice fond. “I guess I am.”

Chuck cleared His throat. Loudly.

“Yeah… about that. Lucifer never really learned how to show me respect. This is a lesson.”

“He’s not a dog. You don’t teach him new tricks this way!”

“I, ah.” Chuck winced a little as He looked at His son, and then at Chloe. He _almost_ looked apologetic. “I would very much appreciate if you didn’t raise your voice in my presence.”

“Detective, I would listen to dear Dad…” Lucifer added. He wasn’t really sure how to feel right now. His Dad didn’t seem too annoyed, yes, but He was close. Still, Lucifer couldn’t help but feel a little better in Chloe’s presence. Even if he was worried for her. “Better not to poke the bear this time.”

“Am I the bear in your metaphor?” Chuck asked with great interest. “Because if yes, then you should already consider me poked.”

“Detective… Please, go,” Lucifer said slowly, eyes never leaving Chuck’s face. Lovely, so it _was_ worse than he had thought. His Dad _was_ irritated. Probably not a big fan of being reprimanded by a human. “I’ll be perfectly fine, I promise.”

“I thought you didn’t lie, Lucifer.”

_Bloody hell_ , what was he supposed to do here to get the Detective to leave, _please?_ Yes, it was touching that she had felt the need to stand up to his Dad for his sake, but… But the Detective didn’t know in how much _danger_ she actually was because of it!

“I want you, um,” Chloe started again, feeling nervous, but also weirdly brave. Behind the tree, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. Because, _wow_. Was she suicidal or what? Yeah, he himself had said even worse things to Chuck, but well, it was him. Chuck actually liked him. _Had_ liked him. “I want you to give Lucifer his freedom back. He’s not your puppet. He’s not here to entertain you or do your own dirty work for you. And he certainly isn’t here to kneel like a, a…”

_Look, I know this was Lucifer’s plan and he was the one supposed to pray to you._

“Like someone praying to me?” Chuck sighed. This was… this wasn’t how He wanted it to go. “Look, I—“

“We both know this isn’t about that!”

_But, yeah, the situation’s escalating now, fast._ Dean just hoped that his prayer was actually reaching its recipient. Because if not, if Chuck locked her away again… Well, then they were screwed.

Also, what was with God having it out for His family?

“What did I say about raising your voice?” Chuck said with a frown.

_If you could just, um, pop in here? That would be awesome, believe me. The world is ending, and Lucifer on his own isn’t strong enough to stop it. To stop Chuck, you know? Chuck kinda, eh, kinda lost his patience with this world, with us, after I refused to kill someone._

“I’m not scared of you.” Sure, that was a lie, and Chloe knew that no one believed her even for a second. But she refused to back down. Not now.

_Ah right, and this isn’t the Lucifer you don’t like. At least I think so? But not the one you tortured. So maybe you like him. He thinks you do, so yeah. Annoying sexaholic, rings a bell? Will you help him? If not, then help me. Do it for me. Mom’s dead, so you still owe me._

“That’s actually really easy to fix.” Chuck lifted His hand, thumb and ring finger already pressed together. Before He managed to snap them, though, Lucifer tackled Him, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Chuck actually let out a surprised gasp as He landed on His back with Lucifer on top of Him. The lightning storm hit them with full force now, and Lucifer? Lucifer _embraced_ it. 

“Oh lovely, you were about to break the deal. That’s not very nice of you, _Dad,_ ” the Devil hissed. His whole body lit up – the light, the hellfire surrounding him, enveloping him wholly. Chloe stumbled back, hands pressed to the mouth as she watched them with wide eyes. She remembered Dan’s mother, a woman of great faith, telling Trixie a story from… what, ah, what was it? Ascension… Assumption of Moses? _There was another angel in the seventh heaven, different in appearance from all the others, and of frightful mien. His height was so great, it would have taken five hundred years to cover a distance equal to it, and from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet he was studded with glaring eyes._

“Samael, _stop._ ” Chuck caught Lucifer’s wrist in a vice-like grip before the archangel could burn the flesh away from His bones. It wouldn’t kill Him, but it would certainly be… inconvenient. And, hm, painful. “You can’t hurt me.”

“But what a pleasure it’ll be to _try._ ” Lucifer bared his teeth in a sharp smile, eyes fully red now. The flames started to burn Chuck’s fingers and so… Chuck didn’t have any other choice left. He grabbed Lucifer’s arm, flinging him away with inhuman strength.

Chloe screamed when Lucifer crashed into a tree, spine breaking in half with a sickening crack that even she could hear. “Lucifer!” She ran to him, heart pounding in her chest hard enough to actually hurt. She felt nauseous. “Lucifer, no, no, come on, please…!”

“Hey!” Suddenly someone’s arms were wrapped around her and there was Dean, dragging her back and away from Lucifer’s unconscious body. He really… he really looked like a broken doll, now. Eyes open and lifeless, staring at… at nothing. And his _back_ … Chloe didn’t even realize she had tears running down her face. “His light is getting brighter, _damnit_ , you need to get away from him!”

Then the light exploded in a blinding flash, followed by a fiery ball of red flame. The blast wave hit all three of them, throwing them to the ground.

“ _NO!_ ”

The darkness fell gradually. Where there used to be fire and light, now swirled clouds of dark smoke. A pair of raven-like wings shot through the smoke, spreading wide enough to cast shadows in the entire glade.

“ _Amara…_ ”

Chuck was gone before Chloe could even turn around.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucifer was standing there when the smoke cleared. He no longer was wearing clothes since they had been burned in the fire, but he had a pair of raven-like wings instead, spread high and wide behind him. The feathers were gold tipped, as if someone had dipped a paintbrush in molten gold and stroked it down the wings. Lucifer’s skin was covered with ash. There was something strangely… even _hauntingly_ beautiful about it.

“You’re alive…” Chloe breathed out. She couldn’t believe her own eyes, because… how was that even possible?! She had _seen_ him lying there with his back broken, _dead_. She had seen him _explode_. “Lucifer, you’re alive!” Before Dean could stop her, Decker got up and ran toward the fallen angel who simply looked at her with a slight frown on his face.

“No hugging,” he stopped the detective in the last possible second, “I’m not a fan.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Chloe noticed with a surprise that Lucifer’s voice was flat. _Indifferent_. With no usual softness or cheerfulness of his posh accent. “Lucifer?” she asked again when he didn’t pay her any attention, instead choosing to look around. Some of the trees around them disintegrated as Lucifer tilted his head. “Are you doing that? _Talk to me_. I’m here for you, okay?” Chloe was starting to worry now. That… that behavior certainly wasn’t normal, recent death or not.

“I’m fixing his body,” Lucifer answered after a moment. He looked at his hands, moving the fingers, playing with the flames dancing in his palms. “There’s a lot of internal bleeding. His spine and bones are mended now. I even returned his wings. Improved them, too.”

Chloe swallowed as she took a step back.

“You’re not Lucifer.”

“No. I’m keeping him asleep for the moment.”

“Amara, hey.” Dean walked up to them. He was looking everywhere but at Lucifer’s hips and… _other_ things. “Could you, um, conjure him some pants? Awesome, thanks in advance.”

“Why does it matter?”

Dean simply groaned and covered his eyes. He always had to suffer, didn’t he?

“It just _does_.”

“As you wish. Done.” When the older Winchester peeked through his fingers, Lucifer was wearing a pair of black jeans. “I used to be the one threatening my brother with the destruction of his favorite world. Everything he created, everything he loves - turned to ash. But now… he’s doing it on his own. Why?”

“You’re God’s Sister? And you’re… in Lucifer’s body?” Chloe interrupted them. Seriously, how was she expected to just wrap her head around it? And she wanted Lucifer back, here, safe with her. Alive and not asleep. Not _dead_. Her heart still hurt whenever she remembered Lucifer’s empty eyes.

“He is the Light, and I am the Darkness. And I’m still waiting for an answer. At least I know why he tried to lock me up again.” Amara shrugged. “He was alone, though, so it didn’t work this time. I left him. It took me a long time to see that what he’s made... is beautiful. Why does he want to destroy you?”

“Well, Chuck decided He cared more about a story than about its characters,” Dean decided it was the best way to explain this. “Lucifer – not this one, the other one – had a son. Sam, Cas, and I raised him. Jack- Jack was a good kid, you know? Powerful, but he had good intentions. He was too powerful, though, so Chuck, um. He- He killed him when I refused to do it.”

“My brother killed his grandson?” Amara raised an eyebrow. It was so strange, to see Lucifer’s usually expressive face so… calm. “I would say it’s not like him, but- he has his own definition of evil. As in anyone that disobeys him.”

“Seems right,” Dean murmured. “I know this is a lot to ask of you, but… Lucifer thought you could help us defeat God. Will you? I know He’s your family and you felt lonely without Him, but you said it yourself, this world doesn’t deserve to be destroyed.”

“I won’t help you kill him,” Amara said. It would cause the sun to fade, anyway, and all life on Earth would fade along with it. “But I can help you lock him up, just like he did it to me,” she sighed. “I’ll leave a Shard of Chaos inside of Lucifer’s soul. That should be enough.”

“Enough to…?”

“To give him my powers. When my brother locked me up for the first time, he needed help from the archangels. This Lucifer… I can feel his raw power even now, burning its way through my veins.” Amara watched with a small smile as the glowing blue-white sparks of electricity flew off Lucifer’s skin to the ground. “He’s different. Stronger than his counterpart. The Shard alone should be enough to give him an advantage.”

“Just to make sure,” Dean held up his hand. He didn’t want more surprises, after all, “you’re not going to torture this one, right? He hasn’t done anything to you?”

_Torture?!_ Chloe’s eyes widened as she looked at Dean, alarmed. What the fuck was wrong with celestials!?

“No, he hasn’t.” Amara seemed amused now. “He was my favorite, actually. My shining one.”

“Yeah… Doesn’t it sound _just_ like him?”

Chloe caught Dean’s sleeve to stop him from talking. “Can you wake Lucifer up now? I want… I want to talk to him.”

“Yes.”

Amara closed her- _Lucifer’s_ brown eyes for a moment. It seemed like she found whatever she was looking for, because when the eyes opened again, she was gone.

Lucifer stumbled forward, letting Chloe catch him. He was breathing heavily, face pale.

“Leave it to Dad to actually _kill me!_ ” He sounded more offended than bewildered, and it just broke Chloe’s heart even more. Lucifer wasn’t even surprised, was he? “Bloody hell, did it _hurt!_ ”

“Are you okay?” It was a stupid question because no, _Lucifer_ and _okay_ weren't probably even in the same room, heck, the same _universe_ , but Chloe needed to know. She needed to know if she could do anything to help.

“I’m…” Lucifer stopped in the middle of the sentence. He frowned, rubbing his chest. “What is that?”

“What is what?”

“ _That._ There’s something inside of me. And I’m pretty sure I’d know if I put it there myself,” Lucifer commented, still frowning. He didn’t like the feeling of it. It was something cold, something… something dark. Weirdly, it wasn’t poisoning his light, it just- was making it burn brighter. Or maybe he just wasn’t aware of the poison.

“Right, it’s a Shard of Chaos,” Dean cleared his throat, helpful as ever. “Amara put it in you to help us lock Chuck away.”

Lucifer blinked at him, because… _bloody hell._

“Of Chaos,” he repeated. “Of something that’s power and fury, and destruction of everything. And it is… in me. _Lovely_.”

“Can it… corrupt you?” Chloe asked carefully. Lucifer’s description of Chaos didn’t sound particularly… positive.

“ _Any more definitely not fun things people just decided stuck in or on me!?_ ”

Lucifer found out he had new wings, apparently. Now he was staring at them, shocked, since they didn’t look like his original ones. Not even like his full-on devil-mode ones. Why— _why_ in the fresh hell were they black!? And with golden tips? _Really?_ What was he, _a bloody rapper!?_ Both Chloe and Dean winced and only then he realized he’d been yelling all those stuff out loud.

“Well, maybe your brother was right, and black wings suit me more since I’m evil, aren’t I?” Lucifer said bitterly, looking at Dean. It wasn’t _exactly_ what Sam had said, but it also wasn’t like Lucifer _exactly_ cared.

“You’re not evil, Lucifer. If anyone’s evil here, it’s your Dad,” Chloe told him. She took Lucifer’s hand and squeezed it, offering him some comfort. “Also, look at the bright side – I didn’t know you had such a good relationship with your Aunt.”

“Only because she knew me when I was a little angel, Detective.” Lucifer didn’t look too happy about it. “But yes, she’s one of few family members that don’t hate me or look down on me. That’s why I thought she’d help us.”

“Alright, Family-Drama, one more thing.” Lucifer scoffed at the nickname, but let Dean continue nevertheless. “Your deal with Chuck, is it still on?”

That… was actually a good question and Lucifer didn’t want to test it by saying no and having Chloe killed. Better safe than sorry, Dad helps those who help themselves, et cetera, et cetera.

“I don’t know,” he admitted slowly, then exhaled when he remembered what had happened _after_ the deal. “Detective… I am grateful, of course, for standing up for me, but please, next time just _stay safe_. You could’ve died, Detective. And I’m certainly not worth it.”

“And you _actually_ died, so shut up, Lucifer, you _are_.”

Dean coughed, all innocent. “To her,” he added between one cough and another. Lucifer narrowed his eyes at him, but it was Decker who stepped on Dean’s foot with a sweet smile on her lips.

“Oh, _sorry_. Didn’t notice you standing there.”

Like he believed her even for one second. Yep, Lucifer and Decker were worth each other.

“Let’s just go home. Sammy and Cas are waiting for us, and Lucifer here needs his beauty sleep, I bet.” Moreover – and more importantly – Dean had to tell Sammy about the deal Lucifer had made with Chuck, because Lucifer just became this much more of a threat to them, even if unwillingly.

“Don’t you think I should stay here and fight Dad again?”

Chloe rolled her eyes – he _just_ had his back broken!

“Are you insane?” she demanded. “Are you literally insane, Lucifer?”

“Why, do you have drugs?” Lucifer asked, suddenly interested. “Haldol, maybe?”

“How would I even… You know what, never mind. You need to sleep it off. The whole fight. And no way I am letting you fight your Dad again, not now, not when you don’t know how to use the Shard. What if your Aunt refuses to fix your body again? Will you just _stay dead_?” Chloe said firmly, putting her hands on her hips as if she was scolding Trixie. Lucifer took a deep breath, but shook his head. There was no use of arguing with the Detective now – stubborn, that one. Very bossy.

“It’s not like I was wiped out of existence. I was in Hell. Although it looked different.”

“Because it was our Hell,” Dean reminded him as he started walking. “Anyway, I’m going home and for your sake I hope you’re following.”

Well, it wasn’t like Lucifer had anything else to do, right? He moved his wings gently, trying to get a feeling of them. They were… different than his old ones, not only in terms of their appearance, but also in terms of weight and even… the feathers. These were… sharper, he thought. Deadlier.

“What are you thinking about?” Chloe asked him quietly. There was worry in her soft eyes, and Lucifer didn’t like it, especially because he was the reason.

“You finally admitting I am the one.” He opted for a half truth and a teasing tone of voice.

“Wow, you clearly have your priorities straight,” Chloe sighed. She was amused, though. Who would’ve thought – Lucifer really was the one for her. “Come on.” She motioned for the Devil to bend down a little.

“Hm?” Lucifer thought she wanted to whisper something in his ear, but— it was something much, much better: Chloe’s soft lips pressing against his own in a sweet kiss. It was such a rare occurrence between them that Lucifer stopped walking, pulling his Detective closer to his body instead.

The sound of footsteps behind Dean was suspiciously gone, so the hunter frowned and looked back to check on Lucifer and his fierce girlfriend. And, well, he immediately regretted it.

“Jesus Christ, get a room! And, seriously, Lucifer, what did I say about keeping it in your pants!?”

Predictably enough, he was ignored, because why the hell not? Not like any of them cared about Dean’s opinion, apparently. Or his mental health. Or his sudden need for bleach to wash his eyes – and his brain - with.

He was completely ignored if he didn’t count Lucifer flipping him the bird, of course.


	16. Chapter 16

“She possessed me?!”

All three men sitting at a table in the kitchen turned to look at Lucifer who just had entered the room. Dean had been telling Sam and Cas about the events that had played out earlier in the morning, and Lucifer… well, he was here looking for food. Because believe it or not, but the scrambled eggs with one or two slices of bread had been his only meal here, and he certainly wasn’t a fan of that. His celestial metabolism, burning through alcohol and food like fire, wasn’t helping his mood either.

“Well, yeah, you kinda were there for that, don’t you remember?” Dean shrugged, not seeing why it was such a big deal. Hell, at least Amara hadn’t made Lucifer do anything he hadn’t wanted – unlike Michael when he’d been possessing Dean’s body.

“No, Kidnapper Douche, I _wasn’t_. I was _dead_ , remember?” Lucifer gritted his teeth. Wonderful. _Wonderful_ , the one thing he hated and had banned because it was like… making puppets out of people bodies, had happened to him. Oh, and he had a Shard of Chaos inside his soul. And a new set of wings he hadn’t asked for. And his _caring_ Father had killed him.

Anything _else_ people wanted to just _do_ to him!?

“Well, if you didn’t attack Chuck, then maybe he wouldn’t kill you.”

“Are you seriously going to blame Lucifer for that?” Sam asked with a frown. It didn’t seem right. Dean rubbed his forehead, tired.

“You’re right, no. It was a dickish move on Chuck’s part,” he admitted. “And I appreciate you choosing to fight him instead of just rolling over.”

Lucifer scoffed as he made his way to the fridge. The Shard inside him was uncomfortable – moving with every step he took as if… as if it had a life of its own.

“Bloody hell…” Lucifer pressed his hand against his chest when he doubled over in pain. It _burned_. Sam got up from the table. He touched the Devil’s arm awkwardly, worried.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It hurts,” Lucifer managed, because the pain was steadily getting worse. “I want it _out_. I should decide who I am, what makes me, I am not to be used as a pawn or a means to an end, I am – _not_ \- a weapon!” The metal countertop Lucifer was leaning on started to bend under his hands.

“Dude,” Dean stood up, “come on. You want revenge, don’t you? It’s your war, too.”

Lucifer whipped around, teeth bared and eyes flashing red. “ _Is it!?_ I didn’t ask for this! For any of this! I was perfectly comfortable with being ignored by dear old Dad for millennia, and now that we’ve met again, the Detective’s life is in danger, and everybody thinks they can do whatever they damn well want with me! _To_ me!”

“It’s not that- it’s not that bad, right?” Sam tried to calm Lucifer down since the whole situation started to escalate. Angry Lucifer was bad enough, but angry Lucifer with Amara’s powers? _India-gone-with-a-sneeze_ worse. “It’s not what people did to you matters, but, err, what you decide to do with it afterwards. You can use it to your advantage.” It didn’t really seem that convincing to Lucifer, so Sam made one last attempt: “And, uh, to keep Chloe safe.”

“Right, the Detective...” Lucifer’s eyes slowly returned to their normal color. He grimaced as he remembered how exactly he should behave to ensure Chloe’s safety. “Alright, change of mind – where’s your liquor cabinet?”

“What are you going to do with it…?” Dean asked suspiciously. He was quite proud of its content and it wasn’t like he liked to share with everyone.

“Well, _drink it_ , what else?”

Behind him, Sam snorted. At least now he knew that drinking large amounts of alcohol ran in the celestial family.

“Remember your liquor store, Cas? How you found it and you drank it?”

Castiel didn’t look too happy about that particular memory, but he nodded despite it. No use in lying, was there? And seriously, he had done it _one_ time. If someone added up all beer bottles Dean was emptying on a daily basis, Castiel’s entire liquor store would be a literal drop in the ocean.

“Ah? Do I sense some rebellious and fun spirit in you, oh brother of mine?” Lucifer tilted his head, his interest piqued. His voice was casual enough, but it still had some longing in it. After the whole fiasco with his Dad, Lucifer wanted nothing more than his family’s company. He wouldn’t admit it – especially not to himself – but he wanted Castiel’s attention. Seriously, how _pathetic_ that was? Lucifer still remembered how he had tried to push Amenadiel away so he wouldn’t have to get attached to him. Well, well, how the tables had turned.

“No. The Winchesters left me a long, long voicemail. You could say I found their voice grating enough to warrant getting drunk.”

“I regret teaching you how to use sarcasm,” Dean murmured with amusement coloring his voice.

“Good, because you didn’t.” Cas smiled at Dean, making Lucifer roll his eyes. Boring, boring, _boring!_ Such an old married couple, those two shoes. He wondered if the Detective would give him such a fond smile as well, if he went and woke her up now after the night and early morning she’d had. She would probably hit him with a pillow, though.

Still fine, as long as the Detective was alive.

“Whoa! Easy, man, are you okay?” Sam ducked when he almost was beheaded by Lucifer’s razor-sharp wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades. Lucifer just closed his eyes. He couldn’t control them. He couldn’t control anything, so what was the point?

What was the point, indeed. Lucifer grabbed a knife when no one was looking and pushed it up his sleeve. Best hiding place, wasn’t it? At least street magicians would agree with him. That had to mean _something_.

“Oh no, look what time it is! Alcohol time! Good heavens, I’m late!” Lucifer rushed to the door after he made the wings disappear again. If no one wanted to tell him where the liquor cabinet was, he was going to find it by himself. Morningstar was gone before anyone could actually react.

“That… was weird.” Dean raised his eyebrows. He poured himself another drink – _what,_ he was eating breakfast, he needed to wash the food down, didn’t he? – and sighed. “I mean, Cas, can you keep an eye on him?” Dean looked up, and then around, slowly. “Cas?”

The angel wasn’t with them anymore.

“I, um, he went after Lucifer,” Sam explained after a moment of awkward silence. “I’ll check on them, but I think that Lucifer needs some space right now.”

“Maybe. He was on the verge of a nervous meltdown, right? That wasn’t only my imagination?”

Sam took a sip of hot coffee and wrinkled his nose. Not enough sugar. “I wouldn’t go that far, but I get why he’s like this now. What would you do if our dad tried to kill you?”

“I mean, not like he didn’t try.” Dean raised the bottle. “Right? When he was possessed by Azazel?”

“Yeah, Dean, but he was _possessed_. Chuck did it because Lucifer disobeyed Him by trying to save Decker’s life.”

Oh, so that was the part he hadn’t gotten to discuss properly before he’d been interrupted. Right, he forgot. “That! That reminds me. What do you think about Chuck basically blackmailing Lucifer to be his weapon?”

“That it sucks? But Lucifer’s still our only chance – not like we can do anything about it.”

“Not like we can,” Dean agreed suspiciously easy.

 

*-*

 

“Lucifer?”

Castiel knocked on the closed door. At first, there was no answer. Then he heard a sharp gasp and a sound of metal scraping on metal. The noise alone made Cas wince. No wonder most people hated it.

“Lucifer? Hello?”

“Well, I’m _naked!_ So any family business right now is a _big_ no-no.”

Cas huffed out a breath. So Lucifer was fine. Naked and probably already half-drunk. The angel was about to leave when he heard another gasp, a pained one.

“What are you doing?” He moved closer to the door with a frown. Something was wrong.

“Having the time of my life,” came the sarcastic answer. “No, I’ve never felt like this before. Yes, I swear…”

A song. Of course, why not. Castiel shook his head before he took a step back and then he kicked the door down. The hinges went flying, torn out of the frame. Lucifer lifted his head to stare at Castiel with a clear surprise written all over his face. The Devil was kneeling in the middle of the room with hair falling in his eyes, no shirt on (but thankfully, he kept the trousers), and with a bloodied kitchen knife in his hand. His wings were out – he’d been trying to cut them off, but he- _damnit_ , he _couldn’t_. Stupid wings were resistant to knives, apparently! And made of bloody metal even if they didn’t look like it!

“Are you out of your mind?” Castiel snapped as he made his way to Lucifer in two big steps to yank the blade out of his brother’s hand. Lucifer tried to take it back, but Castiel threw the knife away, out of their reach. The further away, the better, because Lucifer had such vehemence and wildness in his eyes that it was genuinely worrying. “Listen, I _get_ it. I get that you’re feeling _used_ or like a _failure_. But that’s not a reason to hurt yourself.”

“Very well, pour salt in my wounds, why won’t you?” Lucifer threw his arms up, exasperated. “I’m a failure. So kind of you to say!”

“That’s not what I— _Never mind_.” Castiel closed his eyes for a second to calm down a little. “Lucifer, can you just not self-mutilate?”

“It’s not a big deal! I’ve done it many times.” Lucifer pushed himself up. _Dad_ , his back hurt. Not the spine – _thankyouverymuch,_ healed, not broken, and not eager to repeat the fun experience – but the shoulders where he’d cut deep into the muscles and metal feathers.

“You’ve done it many… You know, some of us would give a lot to have functioning wings, Lucifer,” Cas told him calmly. “And your behavior is not a healthy method of coping with stress.”

“Well, _now_ you sound like Amenadiel and Dr. Linda mixed up together!” Lucifer scoffed. He didn’t need that in his life. “Ah, I wonder if that’ll be our little Charlie when he grows up.”

“Lucifer, I was possessed too. I died so many times that I actually lost count. I betrayed and was betrayed, I exploded, I drowned, I—“

Lucifer looked baffled for a moment, then he tilted his head. “Alright, can we _not_ make it all about you now? I mean, _clearly,_ I am the one in crisis, aren’t I?” At least his hands stopped shaking. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t be able to cut off the wings. Couldn’t get a proper grip on them or something like that.

Castiel decided that he needed a lot of patience to deal with his self-centered brother. Even if his heart was in the right place, his mind, well, wasn’t. 

“Yes,” he said slowly. “Yes, you are. Believe me, I want to help you, okay? Maybe instead of focusing on bad things that happened to you, you could try focusing on what you can do to take back control. I,” Cas stopped to see if Lucifer would interrupt him again, but he didn’t. He was listening intently. “I fell, Lucifer. Just like you. I lost my grace, I lost my wings. I felt hopeless and useless. But I still had Sam and Dean, and I still had myself. When I was killed and possessed, I felt powerless, but I fought it. I came back to life with my own agenda. Life is failing, winning, developing over the years, Lucifer, it’s not giving up, it’s outsmarting everyone else. I know that you want to take back control by getting rid of the wings since you didn’t give them to yourself. Next thing I know and you’ll be plunging the knife in your chest to dig out the shard. But _use the gifts_ , Lucifer. Use them to fight, to win, to control the situation. You were given the means to actually defeat our Father. Don’t you want to take that chance? To finally have your revenge, on your conditions? Besides, white or black - wings are a part of you. You’re the morning star, brother. Nothing can dim your light if you don’t do it to yourself.”

Lucifer stood there for a few seconds, not saying anything. He was just watching Castiel, mouth parted slightly, and eyes a little wider than usual. Then he shook his head quickly, trying to regain his composure.

“Have you ever considered being a therapist? Dr. Castiel?” Lucifer smiled, but there was gratefulness behind that playful smile. “I think you actually missed your calling.”

Cas shrugged with amusement. He was so, oh so thankful that the speech had worked. He was being honest with Lucifer and it felt good. It felt, in a way, as if he had a little brother again. The thing Cas missed the most about Heaven, were his brothers and sisters, and his relationship with them. Especially when he’d been forced to kill so many of his siblings… He wasn’t gonna make the same mistake again – there was no way Cas was letting Dean put Lucifer in the Cage. Huh. He was surprised to actually feel so protective over the Devil. “Well, it’s never too late, is it?”

“Ah! You can be so many things to me!” Lucifer put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, grinning wide in excitement about something. Cas didn’t even want to know what was it about. Probably nothing good. No, alright, he was actually kinda curious, fine. Sue him. “My therapist, that’s one thing - I know, so L.A.,” Lucifer said in a stage whisper. “And the other thing – my personal trainer! You’re going to teach me how to use my powers, Karate-Kid style! Well, maybe not exactly, I’m not going to do the _wax on, wax off_ thingy.”

“Um, what?” was the only thing that Castiel managed to say. How was he going to train him?!

“I’m sure you’ve seen the movie.” Lucifer had a brilliant smile that actually lit up his whole face. It was a nice change. “So you know, let’s get on with it, _senpai!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, training "montage" will be in the next chapter after all xDD I've tried, hahah, but sibling bonding got in the way xD


	17. Chapter 17

“Give me ten.”

Lucifer tilted his head with a quite adorable, confused smile, then reached to his pocket and pulled out a ten-dollar bill. He held it out to Sam.

“No idea why you need it, but go on,” Lucifer encouraged as he waved the money in front of Sam’s surprised face. “No one is allowed to say I am cheap, after all.”

“Um, Lucifer…” Chloe cleared her throat. She moved closer to the Devil to whisper in his ear. “I think he meant ten push-ups.”

“Oh. _Oh!_ No, that’s absurd. I can give him hundred!”

Chloe sighed. It was late in the afternoon, and she was here, in the backyard, with the younger of the two hunters, an angel, and a literal devil. Ah right, and the backyard was in an alternate universe where she was trapped until Lucifer figured out his powers. Seriously, she wasn’t sure what even _was_ her life anymore.

“Lucifer, it’s not about your strength. It’s about discipline,” Cas explained. He was sitting on a bench, just happy to watch. Sam was the one usually working out in the mornings, not him, so Sam also seemed like the better choice to train Lucifer. “At least I think so.”

“Well, you were the one supposed to be my personal trainer!” Lucifer protested. He remembered his workout sessions with Amenadiel, but they had been more about his brother learning how to pretend to be weaker – like a human – and not about learning how to use angelic powers. Still, making Amenadiel chase a chicken was a funny win in Lucifer’s books, and so he smirked at the memory.

“Yes, that’s why I am here. But I believe that Sam has more expertise than me.”

Chloe shrugged, feeling a little left out of the conversation. She was standing close to Lucifer – after the whole _God-killing-His-son_ situation, Decker found that she didn’t really want to leave Lucifer’s side. Earlier, she’d been so tired that she’d gone straight to bed; falling asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow. But her dreams? They were more like nightmares. Scenarios with Trixie calling out to her, asking where she was, why she was gone; memories of Lucifer not moving, just lying there with his eyes open yet unseeing, broken in half like a discarded doll. Of his light getting brighter and brighter until there was no _him_ anymore, just the fire. “Well, I work out, too.”

“What, _zumba?_ We don’t really have time to dance now, Detective. _Please_ , pay attention.”

“Really,” Chloe deadpanned. After four years of knowing Lucifer she couldn’t even bring herself to feel insulted. “Really, Lucifer?”

“Yes, Detective. Now hush. I’m trying to learn something here.” Lucifer pressed his hand against Chloe’s mouth. It felt good to just fall back into their usual banter, as if nothing had happened. As if Chloe’s life wasn’t in danger from his Dad, as if he hadn’t been killed and brought to life, and upgraded without his consent.

Chloe just rolled her eyes.

“You know what? Fine.” Sam held his hands up. If that’s how their lessons were going to look like, he was pretty sure they weren’t going to win any war. Heck, not even one battle. “Let’s try something harder. Can you, uh, set this tree on fire?” The younger Winchester pointed at a small tree behind their back. Lucifer turned to look at it.

“Just because I was the burning bush, doesn’t mean I’m actually _against_ oxygen producing plants, you _barbarian._ ”

Excuses were just it - excuses, but it was something else that actually caught Sam’s attention.

“Wait, _you_ were the burning bush? _You_ talked to Moses?”

Lucifer had the actual audacity to wink at Sam. Showing himself to Moses had been the greatest hoax of his. And still, done with style - the bush had been on fire, but not consumed by the flames. He _was_ a light bringer, after all.

“If you were the burning bush, you still didn’t set it on fire. So please, do it to that tree,” Castiel spoke up from the bench. “We have time. Just close your eyes and focus.”

“Ugh, fine.” Lucifer put his hands together, not unlike when he was praying, and closed his eyes obediently. He couldn’t remember if he ever set anything on fire. Probably not. Could he even do that? And was he supposed to…

“Lucifer, are you… _praying?_ ” The Detective’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and made him lose his focus. At least it was what Lucifer told himself since he wasn’t even focused in the first place.

“Is it working?” He asked instead, opening one eye. Well, no, the tree was still looking the same as it had been five minutes earlier. “The tree’s broken, _obviously._ ”

Cas stood up and walked over to his brother. He wasn't exactly sure what to say, but he had to try and say _something_ , at least. To show Lucifer that they still had his back, no matter how much time it would actually take him to fully take control over his powers. “Lucifer. It’s okay if you don’t get it right on your first try. Or even a second one. The whole point is to _learn._ ”

“Right, I see you’ve got the whole Mr. Miyagi character down to a tee,” Lucifer scoffed. “Next thing you’re going to tell me that there’s no such thing as a bad student, only a bad teacher.”

“I, ah...” Cas hesitated. “I don’t think so, no.”

“Are you seriously talking about the _Karate Kid_ movie?” Chloe asked incredulously. To be honest, after seeing firsthand Lucifer’s strength, his desire trick, his fight with God… it was hard to believe he’d have a problem with something as simple as setting a tree on fire. Lucifer was too stubborn and because of it, effective – he had stopped a car with his hand shot through, roaring in pain. But he’d done it for her, because she had told him to stop the murderer. And that... gave her an idea. “Lucifer…” Chloe motioned for him to step to the side with her.

“Yes, Detective?” Lucifer tugged down on his shirt, trying to straighten it. It was clear that he didn’t feel comfortable in someone else’s clothes, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. His own clothes were destroyed.

“I know this is a new territory for you.” Chloe started. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a little nervous. It was a new territory for her as well, but she had promised Lucifer she’d help. “I get that you’re afraid of exploring new powers. Or just, you know, not sure how to do that. But it would help us get home sooner. Don’t you want that? To see Trixie again?... Maze? Amenadiel? Linda?”

“Yes, I do, Detective…” Lucifer let out a breath. He knew that Chloe was just trying to give him some extra motivation, but it wasn’t helping. It actually was putting more pressure on him. “I’ll try harder.”

“No, it’s not what I meant.” Chloe took Lucifer’s hand in her both as she looked him in the eye. “Just… do it for yourself. For us. Don’t let it all be about fighting God or saving the world. Just- baby steps, Lucifer. Okay?”

“Baby steps. That… I think I can do that.” Lucifer smiled, before closing eyes again. This time, he actually focused on what was he about to do. Baby steps. _Baby steps_. Maze’s smug face. Detective Douche’s stupid one. Lucifer smirked at the last image. Ah, good old Daniel and his delicious pudding. Stolen fruit was indeed the sweetest.

The shard in his chest grew hotter as Lucifer imagined yellow and orange flames flickering and dancing together. The heat of fire enveloped him like a lover, and he accepted it, made it a part of himself. He was the light that burned and destroyed everything in its path. He was the first light of the day, the dawn, the _glory._

“ _Burn,_ ” Lucifer whispered, eyes still closed.

“Oh my god.” Chloe drew in a sharp breath, face breaking into a wide smile. “You did it! Lucifer, you did it.”

Lucifer opened his eyes to see the tree burning brightly in front of them. Was it… was it the _actual pride_ he was feeling? He finally did something right, didn’t he? When Castiel patted his back, proud of his brother, Lucifer was already brimming with excitement.

“See, Detective?” he said, pleased. “Baby steps!”

Behind them, Sam cleared his throat. There was a slight edge to his voice.

“Uh, you guys?” he started. “You might want to see that.”

“See what?” Cas turned to look at Sam, not really understanding what he was talking about. Not until he saw what was behind them.

The whole forest was on fire.

 

*-*

 

“Alright. Alright, let’s look at the bright side – you know how to extinguish the fire as well,” Chloe winced when Lucifer shot her a panicked look. He was breathing heavily, soot and ash covering his face, and his shirt was full of burn holes. “We all… learn new things… every day.”

“That we are,” Castiel agreed after exchanging looks with Sam. “Every day. Yes.”

 

*-*

 

“Wings out. Wings in. Wings out. Wings in.” Sam repeated in a monotone voice. He had to admit, Lucifer’s new wings were gorgeous, especially when they were reflecting sunlight, but their looks alone wouldn’t help anyone. Lucifer needed to learn how to control them properly. “Um, what are you doing?”

Chloe put her hands on her hips, annoyed, as she looked up.

“Lucifer, get back here! This isn’t funny! _Lucifer!_ No flying away!”

“ _Byeee!_ ”

 

*-*

 

“Lucifer. Lucifer, focus.”

Cas snapped his fingers in front of Lucifer’s face. The Devil was stuffing his mouth with crisps dipped in chocolate, not really looking at anyone. Oh for goodness’ sake, why was nobody letting him eat in peace!? Was it all a part of some elaborate plan to get him to starve!?

“But I am focused…” Lucifer whined with his mouth full. “Wha- _Detective!_ ”

Chloe grabbed the food out of his hand and hid it behind her back.

“No eating in class, Lucifer.”

“ _How are we in class!?_ ”

 

*-*

 

“ _Brother!_ ” Lucifer dodged several swipes of an angel blade successfully. Castiel grinned and lunged at him again, this time managing to slice the flesh across Lucifer’s ribs. “ _Ow!_ That was unnecessary! Why don’t _I_ have a knife?”

“It’s not a knife,” Sam piped up from the back. Chloe asked him quietly what was it then, and so Sam started to explain it to her in great details. He absolutely loved explaining things to worthy audience, and Chloe – unlike Dean – was exactly that.

“Fight back with your powers, Lucifer,” Castiel urged him as he landed another cut. Lucifer grabbed Castiel’s wrist and spun the angel around, sending him flying towards a tree. Cas landed with a heavy thud. He exhaled slowly, because _seriously?_ “I said with your powers. I _just_ said that.”

When Castiel charged at him, Lucifer was ready. He threw himself forward, snapping his wings at the other angel. The blow nearly knocked the blade out of Castiel’s hand.  


“And the next thing we know, we’re all attending your funeral!” It was meant to be said lightly, but the memory of his own hell loop, of Uriel dying over and over again at Lucifer’s hand was too… _No_. He wasn’t going to think about it now. Lucifer looked away for a moment and it was enough for Castiel to slash him across the chest. “ _Bloody hell,_ brother!”

“Then pay attention.” Cas tilted his head slowly. He had… he actually had an idea that could work. Lucifer usually used his powers when he was angry or afraid, right? So why not… why not make him feel angry now? “Or are you too scared of getting back on our Father’s radar?” It actually pained him to say something like that to Lucifer, especially after their last conversation. But it needed to be said. He needed to get Lucifer angry enough to use his powers.

“What?” Lucifer straightened a little, surprise evident in his confused eyes.

“Or too scared to show everyone the truth about…” Castiel stopped, heart heavy in his chest. He knew that his next words would be incredibly hurtful and untrue. Lucifer in no way deserved them. “About the evil monster that you really are.”

Lucifer’s whole body tensed as he forced his face into a smile that resembled something between a grimace and a deformity. “Oh goodie, tell me how you really feel about me.” His hands were itching, just like before his fight with Amenadiel – if they all really saw him as a monster, a monster he would be. It was laughable that he thought he could be accepted by his brothers.

“I…”

“Right. Class dismissed.” Lucifer turned to leave, but he was practically stopped in his tracks when Cas spoke up again.

“I didn’t dismiss you yet, Samael.”

“ _Don’t._ ” The Shard was burning now. This time, after the whole day of practicing, Lucifer had much more control over it. He reached out to it, let the heat consume him, burn him whole. His hands weren’t on fire, no. His eyes were set ablaze.

“Then show me what you can do!” Castiel yelled at him, heart just as broken as Lucifer’s now. “SHOW ME!”

“Very well!” Lucifer spun around. His pupils were flames of fire dancing wildly in the center of his eyes. “Very well, _brother._ ” He almost spat the last word, then raised his hands up to the sky. Even Sam and Chloe stopped talking in hushed voices and noticed by now that something was seriously wrong.

One by one, three tunnels of whirling fire hit the ground next to Lucifer, just as the grass around Cas turned yellow, going from alive to dead in mere seconds. The angel blade he was holding simply disintegrated in his grasp.

“Fire devils, aren’t they?” Lucifer yelled, trying to be heard over the swirling vortexes of flames. “Does that please you enough, brother? Am I dismissed now? Is that monstrous enough for you?”

“I didn’t mean…” Cas raised his voice but the noise was too loud now. He stepped back, trying to put a safe distance between himself and the fire tornadoes. “I didn’t mean any of this! It was just to make you use your powers!”

“Oh didn’t you, _really?_ No more lies, brother. Well… as the saying goes - only on photographs would your kin look nice. Thank you for the reminder,” Lucifer said bitterly. He was sure Castiel was afraid of him now – and, _good._ Monsters were to be feared, weren’t they?

“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted, trying to move closer to him, but Sam caught her wrist. After all, even if Lucifer was in full control of the fire, it didn’t mean it was safe to be around him right now. “Lucifer, _stop!_ ”

Lucifer bowed in a mocking way. He knew he was being unfair, but the anger was burning as brightly in his veins as the Shard was in his chest. “As you wish, Detective.” The fire tornadoes slowed down, wind dying down enough for them to stop spinning and disappear after a few minutes.

“Thank you. Really. For disabusing me of the foolish notion that someone in my family might actually care about me.”

“Lucifer, I only said that to—“ Before Castiel could finish the sentence, Lucifer was already gone. Chloe wasn’t, though. She faced the angel, forcing herself to speak in a calm voice. It worked, but only barely.

“What did you say to him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :D! A bit shorter chapter this time ;)

Everything went white. The sky, the lancelike ray of light that shot up from who-knows-where in the burned-down forest, even Chloe, Sam, and Cas’ visions. The ground trembled as if afraid of what was happening right now, if it even knew. Chloe stumbled forward, hands reaching out to try and uphold herself. She found Sam’s arm and clutched it.

“What’s going on?!” she yelled. The noise was deafening and to be honest, some part of her already knew it was Lucifer’s doing. It had to be. “Castiel, _what_ did you say to him?!”

Cas covered his eyes from the light, deciding not to answer that particular question. On a scale from one to ten of his usual mistakes caused by good intentions that was… hmm, a hundred, if he were to guess. They needed to find Lucifer. And they needed to find him _now_ , before it was too late.

 

*-*

 

“Oh come _on,_ Dad, stop hiding from me. Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Lucifer turned around, his smile too sharp to be actually friendly. “Don’t tell me you’re suddenly afraid of your broken doll,” he laughed out loud, but it was a bitter, humorless sound. He was a monster, wasn’t he? Everybody seemed to think so, no matter what he did or didn’t do. Not so long ago, he had thought that as well. He wasn’t sure if he ever stopped. “ _Come on, Dad!_ ”

He sounded insane even to his own ears. Maybe he _was_ insane.

Truth to be told, Lucifer wasn’t thinking clearly. He knew that the Shard inside his chest was partially to blame for that – it was not only exacerbating his powers, but also his anger, making it hard to calm down. There were moments when he thought he was going to burn away until nothing was left of him.

But then, didn’t he deserve that? Even the Detective would benefit from his death – her life wouldn’t be in danger anymore. And his siblings? Oh, they would throw a _bloody_ party to celebrate! The big bad Devil would finally be gone!

And he would take his Father with him. The more, the merrier. His ultimate revenge.

“Just to stop you from yelling so loudly,” Chuck sighed. He wasn’t going to show it in any way, but He felt… wary, actually. He knew He had killed His son, and well, He was aware that Amara… not only had brought Lucifer back to life, but also… improved him somehow. There was some kind of power radiating from His son that hadn’t been before. “Calm down.”

“ _Great_ advice. But I think I’m gonna pass,” Lucifer sneered. “You don’t get to tell me what to do anymore."

“Don’t I?” Chuck frowned because that… was… unexpected. And unwelcome. “What about our deal, Samael?”

“You were the one to break it, not me.” The Shard was burning so brightly it was painful – just like at the beginning in the kitchen. _Hurtshurtshurtshurtshurts…_ “I’m going to give you a choice, Dad. Either you’ll leave this world, just like Mum did, or I’ll…”

Chuck took a step forward now. Was Lucifer going to threaten Him? _Him?_ Didn’t he remember what had happened the last time he actually dared to rebel? Or even what had happened the last time Lucifer attacked him?

Maybe His son could use a reminder, then.

“Don’t do this to yourself, son,” Chuck said gently. “Next time it won’t be only your body that’s dead.”

“Oh, dearie me, Dad. I’m counting on it.”

 

*-*

 

“Okay, listen. Let’s separate so we can cover more ground that way.”

Whatever had happened, couldn’t be good. Sure, the sky was blue again, not red, what should be _awesome_ news, but… the explosion… Dean wouldn’t say it out loud, but he actually hoped that both of them – both Lucifer and Chuck - were dead. He kinda doubted that the world would cease to exist without Chuck. Or okay, fine, just to be safe - let’s say Chuck wasn’t dead, just locked away. Dean would be fine with that, too.

He just wondered why no one else seemed to think it was all about Chuck. Chloe, Cas – even Sammy – were all worried about Lucifer, babbling something about Cas calling the Devil an evil monster (and hell, wasn’t he right? Of course he was!), and Lucifer overreacting. The three of them thought that Lucifer had done something to himself because apparently Cas had caught him trying to cut off his wings. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with the Devil?

But no, Dean didn’t make the same assumption as them. Sure, the thing with wings _was_ weird, no use in denying that, and he didn’t like nor trust Lucifer, but he knew his type. Lucifer was _angry_ , and he would want to take that anger out on someone. That’s why he needed to be stopped. He was dangerous, short-tempered and unpredictable. Fine, Dean could see why his brother and angel liked the Devil – Lucifer had a magnetic, charming personality, and sure, he hadn’t actually hurt anyone yet. _Yet_ being the operative word, of course. He was going to snap some beautiful, sunny day, though, especially with his mental issues. And now, with the Shard of Chaos added to the game, Dean just couldn’t sit down and do nothing while this atomic bomb was prancing around like a little show pony, thinking he was better than everyone else.

Dean didn’t even hear it the first time around, so deep was he in his own thoughts. Only when someone coughed again – a weak, choking sound – it caught Dean’s attention.

“D-De… ‘tective..?”

 

*-*

 

Lucifer didn’t remember much from the fight, no, but there were some things he couldn’t forget no matter how much he wanted to.

He remembered burning. Burning so brightly that even his Dad had to turn His face away from the light. He also remembered the fire tornados and balls – _ha, balls_ , he smiled weakly – made of flames and thrown with so much ease.

He remembered his Dad's face – full of righteous anger - before it turned actually… scared. Of him. Of His own son that once had led a rebellion against Him and lost.

He remembered… pain. Pain that started deep in his chest and spread throughout his whole body like a poison. But it helped him reach for the atoms around him and slowly, carefully, merge them to build a perfect prison, just like the one made for his Aunt.

He remembered The Grand Explosion.

In Lucifer’s mind it somehow… It just deserved capital letters. He remembered how everything went white because of it. How his light got so strong that now there was nothing left of it.

Now there was only… darkness inside of him. A black hole. He was a real monster. Because only a monster would imprison his own Father. Only a monster would be okay with breaking the Detective’s heart and leaving her here, away from her Offspring.

Only a monster would die alone.

Lucifer remembered pain because he was still in it.

Then someone came.

 

*-*

 

“You did it, huh?”

Dean knelt next to Lucifer. The grass around the Devil was burned down to the very ground. Lucifer tried to push himself up, but he didn’t succeed, slipping on the dirt instead. His arms gave up and he… he looked so confused then. Not annoyed, not terrified, just… confused. Almost like he didn’t know what was happening. Why he couldn’t move. Why every breath he took was painful and wet with blood. Difficult. Why Dean wasn’t helping him get up.

“Ch.. Chloe…” Lucifer managed to choke out. He wasn’t sure if there were two Deans or even three of them. Sometimes he saw only one, but he couldn’t focus long enough for it to last. “S-safe…?”

“Yeah, Decker’s safe.” Dean nodded. To be honest, he actually felt… pity, but that wasn’t going to stop him from doing what had to be done. Maybe Lucifer _was_ looking weak now – pale-faced, just lying there, breathing with visible effort, choking on his own blood - but Dean knew the truth. “Did you do it? Did you win?”

Lucifer was able to nod. He had won, but at what cost?

“We’ll help her return home.” Dean reached into his pocket. He felt… uneasy, especially when Lucifer’s lost gaze followed his movement. It didn’t seem as if Lucifer even recognized the four rings Dean took out and put next to the Devil. Three silver rings, and one made of gold. It was for the better, of course. It meant Morningstar wouldn’t put up a fight – after all, even a wounded animal could use its dying breath to attack one last time. Still, Dean needed to hurry up before Decker - or Cas - found them. “You did good, Lucifer. You saved the world. But now… Well, we have to save the world from you. Sorry. I can’t take that chance.”

Lucifer frowned slightly. His thoughts were heavy and muddled, and it took a lot of effort to actually understand what Dean was saying.

“Beh voh tah mo en tah beh geh sah bah bah loh en,” whispered Dean, eyes full of sympathy. He even touched Lucifer’s shoulder. No one should be alone in their last moments on Earth. “Open the mouth of the cave of the wicked one.”

Then – Lucifer finally remembered nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the truly amazing comments <3!

_Oh well, oh well, oh well oh,_  
_Tell me more, tell me more_  
_Was it love at first sight?_

Lucifer was fairly aware that someone was singing. And… was it… was it _Summer Nights?_ Really? That someone had _no_ taste. Morningstar groaned as he slowly rolled to the side. He felt truly nauseous - his mouth tasted like cotton. And not the fun - cotton _candy_ \- kind; the kind that made him want to vomit.

“Luci…”

There was a whisper next to his ear. _Amen-Amenadiel..? Could it be him, please…?_

“I’ve missed you so much, Luci… It was so lonely here without my little brother…”

“I…” Lucifer licked his lips while he was trying to gather his thoughts. Where was he? What had happened? He remembered flashes of scenes and splices of dialogue, but they weren’t enough to fully jog his memory. Dean’s face was actually the last thing Lucifer recalled, and that… that was just a _thankyoubutNOthankyou_ situation. He felt a little better now, though, able to breathe a little easier in the new position. “I can’t see.”

“Right. It’s so dark in here.”

There was a snap of fingers and suddenly everything became brighter – sure, Lucifer could see again, but, well, he kinda wished he still couldn’t, because his surroundings? Weren’t anything he’d been expecting. There were metal bars around him instead of regular plain walls. The whole thing resembled a – a prison cell? A cage? Bloody hell, where was he? In a sex dungeon, finally?

“It’s alright, Luci. Don’t be afraid. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m here. I’m right here with you.” The owner of the voice from earlier – a man in his mid-twenties, with a mop of light brown hair on his head – knelt next to Lucifer. He had a… a weirdly crazed expression in his eyes.

“Riiight,” Lucifer said oh so slowly, “and who are you, exactly?”

“Michael. I’m your brother, Luci. Don’t you remember?” 

Sure, why not, Michael and him, they were _twins_ , not two totally different looking people. Just... lovely. He was trapped Dad knows where with a mad man who thought they were brothers. Also - _Dad…_ One little word, but it made him _remember_. Remember the fight, the prison, Dean and the four rings thrown on the ground.

Thinking about his Father was way too painf—was _inconvenient_ , so he decided to focus on solving one problem at a time. The rings. They had to be the reason why he was suddenly here and not in the forest anymore. Lucifer tried to roll on his stomach to push himself up, but it only made him hiss from the sharp pain flaring up in his chest… actually, scratch that, in his whole body. _Dearie him_ , he felt as if he had been hit by a truck.

And – just to make the pain even worse – the self-proclaimed Michael grabbed Lucifer by the hair and yanked his head back.

“I asked you a question, Luci. Don’t pretend you didn’t hear me. I know you did.”

Lucifer scoffed and pushed the offending hand away. For now, Michael let him do that, to play hard to get. He already had healed his brother – not too much, not enough to make it possible for Lucifer to fight back or escape him – but just enough so Lucifer’s life wasn’t in danger from internal bleeding in his stomach anymore. It seemed that his brother was almost human-like in terms of powers right now. It meant _so. Much. Fun together._

“Excuse me, no hair touching,” Lucifer exhaled. He didn’t have time for this, he needed to get back to the Detective. The Shard of Chaos was gone from his soul, and along with it – and with his light, but that was _another_ problem, for _another_ day - his suicide wish had disappeared as well. Yes, alright, he still saw himself as a monster, but it was nothing new to him – he was able to push the thought down and just, well, not focus on it for now. “Of course I did, I’m not _deaf._ ”

“Then _answer_.”

“If that’s what you wish,” Lucifer snapped, feeling irritable. Being in pain and in a bloody _cage_ certainly wasn’t helping his mood. “We’re not brothers. The Michael I know is my _twin_. Do _we_ look alike? No. I’m _much_ more handsome, thank you and you’re welcome.”

“I know, Luci,” Michael chuckled fondly as he reached out to pinch Lucifer’s cheek. The Devil tried to dodge the hand, but to no avail. “You’re not _my_ Lucifer, no. I can feel it in your light – in what’s left of it, at least.” The other archangel sighed. “I’ve raised him, but he turned evil. Are _you_ evil?”

“I’ve led a rebellion against dear old Dad if that’s what you’re asking about,” Lucifer murmured, a little wary now. So it was… a Michael from Sam and Dean’s universe? “Maybe _led_ is too big of a word, actually, along with _rebellion_. I haven’t killed any angels, except for Uriel, and that… was later.” He looked away when speaking about Uriel. It could’ve been self-defense, it could’ve been to save the Detective and Mum’s lives, but to Lucifer it was always going to be a murder. He had _killed_ his brother. He was never going to forgive himself for that. And on top of all that, he just had locked his _Dad_ away. A wonderful family member – that he was. Maybe he actually deserved to be in this weird-looking cage. He’d never been claustrophobic, but it felt like the walls were closing in.

“Ahhh, I see… Once a rebel and a troublemaker, always a rebel and a troublemaker.” Michael moved closer and Lucifer scooted back. “I guess that means you _are_ evil after all.”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly…” Lucifer started, but before he could finish the sentence, Michael wrapped his long, bony fingers around Lucifer’s throat and squeezed, _hard_ , squashing muscle, pushing it against bone. Lucifer choked, surprised by the sudden change of Michael’s mood. He tried clawing and kicking, but the angel merely smiled, unmoved.

“My, oh my. I can’t wait to break you.”

 

*-*

 

“Where is he?” Chloe looked around, desperate. They had searched the whole forest and… _nothing_. How could there be nothing?! Had… had Lucifer… _exploded_ , again? But that wasn’t possible, was it? He wouldn’t… It just wasn’t an option, end of story. Nothing was going to change her mind. And nothing was going to stop her from finding Lucifer. “Is there any other place Lucifer could go to?”

“Um, not that I know of.” Sam winced apologetically. Castiel and him were walking next to Chloe, looking for Dean to ask him if he had found anything. “But I’m sure he’s, uh, he’s okay. It’s Lucifer. He’s been through worse.”

Chloe just raised her eyebrows. Yeah, she knew that Sam meant well, but no. Lucifer hadn’t _been_ through worse. Lucifer _hadn’t survived_ the worse.

“Worse meaning what? His fight with God before? Because let me remind you, he was _killed_ , Sam.”

“But…”

“There’s no _but_. There’s no God’s Sister this time. There was an explosion and as you can see, Lucifer’s gone.” She clenched her teeth, but forced herself to remain calm. “Even if he didn’t go fight God, he could do something to himself. Lucifer has a _history_ of self-harm, even if he doesn't consider it that. And thanks to Castiel here, he thinks that his brother sees him as an evil monster, so. There’s that.”

“I didn’t mean…” Castiel really felt terrible, but Chloe interrupted him by lifting her hand.

“I know you didn’t mean it. It doesn’t change the fact you still said it to him. But fine, we’re all fine, we just need to find him.” She took a deep breath. _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm. Getting angry will get you nowhere. You need to be focused to help Lucifer._

Castiel felt the words like a punch to the stomach, but his brother’s detective was right. He had really messed up. Yes, sure, he just had wanted Lucifer to use his powers without worrying about hurting him by accident, but… well, it backfired _spectacularly_. Sometimes it seemed like the story of his life – good intentions paired with bad outcomes over and over again.

“Hey! Come here!” Dean yelled and waved at them. He was waiting between trees a few steps away, and soon they were all standing together.

“Did you find him?”

“Kinda? I found the spot where the explosion took place.” Dean shrugged. “I mean, it’s just an ugly, charred piece of land right now. It does look similar to the place Chuck and Lucifer were fighting last time, though. I guess it’s where they, err, they killed each other.”

Chloe draw a sharp breath upon hearing the news. That _couldn’t_ be right. Cas paled, but Sam only looked confused while he stared at his brother. Something didn’t add up.

“Um, Dean, but get this, the sky’s blue. The sun did not fade away. Chuck can’t be dead. And if He’s not dead, then Lucifer isn’t dead either. I mean, he shouldn’t be, because Chuck would’ve killed all of us as well by now.”

“I need… I need to see the place.” Chloe pushed past Dean. She needed to look for clues. Because no, her fallen angel couldn’t be dead. She would’ve _felt_ it. And Sam was right, _had_ to be right. Lucifer _was_ alive. He wouldn’t leave her here, alone, would he? He wouldn’t dare.

Dean let Decker go, then grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him to the side, earning himself a frown from Cas.

“Don’t— don’t tell anyone, okay? And keep your damn voice down,” Dean said quickly, quietly. He wasn’t even paying attention to Sam, but was watching Decker instead. The detective knelt on the ground and touched it, right before looking at her fingers closely and rubbing them together. “Fine, Chuck’s not dead, just locked away like Amara was.”

Sam shook his head in disbelief while he shifted the weight from one foot to the other. Yeah, he was concerned now, how could he not be?

“What? Dean, how… how do you know this?”

“Lucifer wasn’t dead when I found him.” Dean closed his eyes for a moment. Great, now Sammy would be upset with him. “He was barely alive, though. He told me before, well, before I did what we talked about.”

“What we talked about...? Wait, Dean. Um, let me get this straight.” Sam swallowed. He was unable to believe his own ears. Or maybe he just didn't want to. “You’re saying… You’re saying Lucifer fought and won against Chuck, and, uh, he, he almost hasn’t survived the fight, so you- you threw him into the Cage instead of, I don’t know, _helping_ him? Just like he helped _us?_ ”

“Yeah, I guess it does sound bad if you sa—“ Before the rest of the word even left Dean’s mouth, Sam’s fist collided with his brother’s jaw. He didn’t even think about it, he just acted. Dean staggered back in surprise.

A second later they heard a telltale _click_ of safety’s catch being taken off.

“It’s blood. On the ground, there’s blood, and oh, I guess you also lost four rings.” Chloe was standing there with her gun gripped tightly and aimed at Dean. After the Father Kinley's vial she knew how a ritual could look like. And, well, Dean's just been hit by his own brother, so it didn't take a genius to add two plus two. “What did you do?” She asked, her voice hard. She was finding it more and more difficult to keep her anger and fear for Lucifer under control.

“Dean?” Castiel turned to look at his hunter, bemused by what was happening. Dean wasn’t lying to them, was he?

“Yes, Dean, _tell_ them,” Sam grimaced. He didn’t give a damn right now about keeping his voice down, or, hell, keeping Dean’s secret. “Tell them about you finding Lucifer after his fight with Chuck and throwing him in the Cage.”

Dean shot Sammy an angry look as he rubbed his sore jaw.

“Wow, Sammy. Way to go. I did it for us, don’t you realize it? He’s a freaking ticking time bomb!”

“What…” Chloe’s voice didn’t break and she was proud of it. Her partner was trapped somewhere and _needed_ her. All because of that… She stopped herself. “What is the Cage, exactly? And where is it? How can we get Lucifer out if it?” Good. All reasonable questions. She’s calm, she’s staying calm.

“The Cage… is the deepest, most heavily protected part of Hell, designed by God to imprison our Lucifer after he rebelled against Heaven.” Castiel’s voice sounded… kind of empty. He was still in shock. First, Dean had locked Jack in a coffin, and now… Castiel had promised himself to protect his brother, and he had _failed_. He’d failed because of Dean, and because of himself. “It drives angels insane.”

Chloe swallowed. Her mouth was strangely dry.

“And Lucifer’s… in it?”

“Yes.”

Her partner was trapped in Hell and needed her. All because of that… self-righteous… _dick_. This time Chloe didn’t stop herself, no. She fired the gun and watched with satisfaction as Dean dropped to the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

“Oh, you’re fine, get up.” Chloe rolled her eyes at Dean groaning in pain. The hunter was holding his leg and muttering something under his breath, angrily. Something that sounded _very_ similar to a _very_ long string of _sonofabitches._

“How am I supposed to get up?! You shot me, you crazy woman!”

“You deserved it,” she said simply. It said something that even Sam and Cas didn’t bat an eye. Sure, they had been shocked right after the shot, but now? Eh.

“You’ll live. Stop being a baby.” Cas knelt next to Dean and pressed his hand to the wound. “You’ve had worse.” The light enveloped Dean’s leg slowly. “And Chloe’s right, you deserved it.”

“I deser- _what?_ But yeah, I guess I shouldn’t ask your opinion after you teamed up with Lucifer and kept it from us – and no, Cas, I’m not talking about the crazy L.A. one. I’m talking about the actually _crazy_ one!” Dean narrowed his eyes. Cas merely raised an eyebrow. He was done healing Dean, yet he didn’t move away.

“Oh, sorry, I just followed your example of being best buds with the King of Hell himself.”

Dean threw his hands up in the air, frustrated.

“That’s not the same and you know it,” he grumbled. “Stop making excuses.”

“I’ll stop when you stop making shitty decisions.”

“Oh come _on_ , Cas, look who’s talking.”

Chloe frowned when she lowered her gun. Were they always like this? Did they actually have _time_ for this? They needed to get Lucifer out of that Cage, capital C or not.

“Hey,” she tried. “HEY!”

Dean dragged his hand down his face. It seemed like everybody here was against him. But seriously, if he were to let Lucifer out of the Cage, like, well, _now_ … wouldn’t the Devil be _really_ mad? As in, _worse-than-Chuck_ mad and, yeah, also hungry for revenge? Was that even reasonable? If Lucifer had been able to imprison Chuck, he could also end this world with one fricking sneeze.

Better to leave him there.

“What now?”

“How…” Chloe took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. It seemed like a theme now. “Right. How can we open the Cage?”

“With the rings and another incantation,” Sam answered instead of his brother. “But Lucifer… He’s not alone there. And we really… really shouldn’t let the other angel out. Michael, he- he’s gone insane in there. He tortured me along with our other Lucifer, because they were furious and… and bored. Time passes differently there - one minute here could be weeks in the Cage.”

Seriously, could this world get any _worse?_ Sure, Chloe remembered how overwhelmed she had felt after seeing Lucifer’s devil face, but this? This was a whole other level of madness. And to be honest, she didn’t feel qualified enough to deal with it. She was… a nobody. She was just Chloe Jane Decker, a detective, and now she had to battle not only a hunter, but— an archangel to get Lucifer out? And not just any archangel, but _the_ archangel Michael? Chloe swallowed. She felt… really small right now. And she really wanted to be with Trixie, feel her small body cuddled next to hers as they watched some stupid cartoon. But she also wanted Lucifer to be safe and sound, and she could not have it both ways.

“ _You_ were in the Cage?” Chloe hated how her voice broke. She cleared her throat quickly. “You were tortured? Does it mean… Lucifer is, too?”

Sam winced and looked away. He hadn’t thought of that before, but it actually was a very real possibility.

“I, um, I don’t know.” He said honestly. “I hope not. But Michael… He’s not one of the good guys, Chloe, not anymore. And you don’t want him out. You really, _really_ don’t want him out.”

 

*-*

 

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_  
_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_  
_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

And they said _he_ had a flair for the dramatics. 

“Really,” Lucifer grunted out, annoyed. The lyrics were a bit on the nose, weren’t they? Especially since he had been _this_ close to death in so many days already that he had lost count. Like now – he was lying on his back, trying to breathe normally while keeping his guts in with one hand. His other arm had been snapped in half. “Am I – am I not,” he needed to take a short break before he could continue speaking, “…in _enough_ pain yet? Do you have to _sing_ on top of— e-everything?”

Good for him, he just managed to finish the sentence with only one break to steady his breathing.

“You don’t like my singing?” Michael sat next to his brother with the brightest smile possible plastered on his face. He was so happy to have Lucifer here, with him, in the Cage. Maybe Lucifer didn’t have his light anymore, but he still was the shining one to Michael. Shining like a new toy, that is. The new, evil toy, of course, that had to be reformed. Taught how to be good and kind.

Lucifer managed to scoff – although it was cut short due to him choking on his own blood and going into another fit of coughing. What was he supposed to say to _that?!_ Maybe he should rethink his stance on telling lies to other people. Certainly didn’t seem to work wonders with Michael.

“It…” Did he have a death wish? Did it really matter by now? “It was…” Yes, of course he did. “It was… completely and utterly _horrific_ , bloody hell.”

Michael moved closer to Lucifer, his hand creeping up his brother’s body just until it reached his belly. “Ohhh, Luci, is _that_ so? True, I’m not the angel of music, but you were, before you Fell, right? So maybe… maybe _you_ should sing for us now.”

And Lucifer sang. He sang so beautifully that the bars around them vibrated when Michael reached deep into his body and _yanked._

 

*-*

 

“You look quite pale today,” Michael commented as he glanced at Lucifer. His brother was sitting with his back against the bars, staring into space. Lucifer’s mouth curved in a smile that wasn’t really a smile, but was close enough.

“I think the weather here doesn’t agree with me,” he murmured. “Hasn’t been agreeing for the past year, really.”

Michael pushed himself closer to the other archangel, eyes shining with curiosity and longing.

“What was it like?” he asked quietly. When Lucifer frowned in confusion, he clarified. “Your life back on Earth. Back in real world.”

“Oh. It was a never-ending party, I think…” Lucifer looked up at the ceiling. He felt… empty. The memories were hazy now, muddled by pain and the Cage. Even in Hell, it had never felt so… agonizingly lonely. “Please, I’m hungry… It’s been two weeks already.” He sounded tired.

“It’s alright.” Michael put his hand against Lucifer’s stomach and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his brother’s face regained some color. “I’ve got you.”

“Can’t deny that.” Sometimes, he just didn’t have the strength to argue anymore. Sometimes, it was the only thing he had left. Today, it was the former. “Do you want to hear more? About… about my life _before?_ ”

“Yes. Yes, I want to know everything.”

“Alright. Just… don’t laugh, okay?” Lucifer warned lightly. “I owned a nightclub in Los Angeles.”

Warning Michael didn’t work. The archangel snorted, then covered his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. Lucifer just shook his head, amused, because really – what had he _just_ said?

“A nightclub? My brother, the brightest and most beautiful angel in the Silver City, had a nightclub?”

“And a demon for a bartender.” The memory of Maze made Lucifer smile wistfully. What would he give to have her here with him… To have the Dete—no. NO. “My Mazikeen… The most skilled and efficient torturer Hell's ever known. Well, except for you, of course.” Lucifer nodded to Michael who just smiled brightly. “I think she could learn a thing or two from you, dear brother.”

“We’ll continue that tomorrow, okay? There will be no pain today. Just – continue your story.”

“Yes, where was I… Dearie me, I keep forgetting things. Ah, right. I was pulled over for speeding when…”

 

*-*

 

“I don’t- I don’t think I’m e-evil…” Lucifer choked out as he was thrown against the bars. At least this time all his innards were in place. For now, at least.

Michael was just standing there, with a wrinkle between his eyebrows as if he couldn’t comprehend the possibility of Lucifer standing for justice and not wickedness. Lucifer watched him quietly, not moving from the ground.

The idea of him not being evil… He had been toying with it for a few months. Being imprisoned here, in the Cage, with his insane brother, meant that Lucifer had a lot of free time between talking with Michael, and, well, being tortured by Michael. Sometimes it meant the same thing, he decided with a small smirk. The smallest possible so Michael wouldn’t actually notice it.

It’s been, ah, it’s been years. Maybe five of them already. Maybe not. It was hard to keep track of time without a calendar or a watch. Some days were fine, some days weren’t. During calm days it was easy to get lost in thoughts, in memories, in – dear doctor Linda would be so proud of him – doing his own therapy. There had been this thought born that _maybe_ … he wasn’t a monster. He wasn’t evil, he _punished_ evil, and yes, he had used to tell that to himself over and over again in hopes of finally believing it, but… he actually… actually did, now. Sure, he had anger issues, yet he had never hurt an innocent person. He wanted to defend them. He wanted _justice_ for them. Even with his Dad, he’d been protecting innocent humans. Even with Uriel, he’d been protecting Mum and the De—NO.

The realization came when it was needed the most, especially with Michael taking a _great_ delight in reforming him.

There also had been another realization – about betrayal, four rings, and that grumpy hunter, but Lucifer didn’t want to dwell on that just yet. He needed to survive, not get uselessly angry.

“You don’t?” The archangel knelt next to Lucifer. The Devil tried to slow down his breathing. Bloody hell, his ribs hurt like a _bitch_. At least two of them were broken. Lucifer officially hated _not_ having powers. His light _was_ there, he could feel it, but… it was too weak, too dim to help him.

“I’m not perfect,” Lucifer started only to stop and frown. “I mean, yes. I guess when you look at me, it’s _all_ perfection, let’s be honest here, but I’ve never been perfect personality-wise. And still, I didn’t… I never have… done something evil just for the sake of it. I’ve never forced anyone to become evil. So _why_ everybody…” Lucifer gritted his teeth. Why, indeed.

“I killed a star once,” Michael said slowly, not even looking at his brother. He probably thought they were sharing experiences or something, yet his words made Lucifer freeze. “It was right after you – the other you – Fell. I remember touching its core and heating it up. I remember crushing the outer layers. I remember the star exploding. It was... cathartic.”

“I made stars.” It was said so quietly that Michael didn’t hear it at first. The archangel looked down at his brother, and tilted his head.

“Hmm?”

“I made stars. I made them with my light and fire and – they became so _radiant._ So unlike me.” Lucifer’s dark brown eyes got significantly lighter now, as if there was a fire burning inside. “They are my _children._ ”

“Oh, Luci…” Michael got up slowly. He eyed his brother warily, only now becoming aware of the mistake he had made. Lucifer was a pleasure to toy with, to talk with hours and hours on end, to inflict pain on, and Lucifer? Lucifer had not once fought back. Sure, he didn’t have his powers, but also Michael never threatened or said anything about hurting their family or Lucifer’s friends. Michael, after all, was Lucifer’s family, too, and the Devil didn't seem too keen on hurting him - even if he could have, not that it was possible yet. And so it was _all about Luci._

Until it wasn’t anymore, and it was all about stars.


	21. Chapter 21

“Why did you do it?” Lucifer clutched his side as he pushed himself up. He didn’t care about the pain anymore, maybe that’s why he didn’t feel it as sharply now. Or maybe he’s gotten used to it after five years of constant torture. “You _knew_ that stars were my creation.”

Michael would not take a step back. Even if his brother’s eyes were full of fire he hadn’t seen before. It actually was... quite interesting. Added spice to things.

“This is precisely why I did it. You Fell, Luci. You betrayed our Father, our family. I was so angry with you that I had to… take that anger out on something close to you.” Michael could see the confusion on Lucifer’s face, so maybe he took the right direction with the answer. The right direction as in blaming his brother for his own deed. “I knew you've created stars, but the other you didn’t care about them like you do. I didn’t see the harm, and… it was _your_ Fall that made me act like that.”

“That didn’t give you the right to…”

“What,” Michael held his hand up, silencing Lucifer, “what I’m trying to say is, it’s your fault.”

It was like a flashback to every time a pesky criminal or someone else blamed him for their own choices. Now even his own brother was trying to use that old excuse of “the Devil made me do it” and honestly, it was the last straw.

The fire in his soul finally was burning as brightly as his rage.

“It’s my— Oh, that’s brilliant. No. No, I had _enough_.” Lucifer snarled. His knuckles were white from how hard he was clenching his fists. “That was not _my_ fault, Michael. I’m starting to think that anything rarely ever is. It’s like people bloody _love_ to blame me. Love it so much that even when a sandwich falls face down on the floor and makes a mess, _it’s the Devil’s work!_ ”

“Your star is… a- a sandwich?”

“Oh, for goodness’ sake, in this analogy! _Do keep up!_ ”

Michael knew he probably should stop talking, but he was weirdly enjoying this new side to his brother. He started to enjoy it less when Lucifer’s eyes turned fully red, because that wasn’t what he wanted. He didn't want Lucifer to fight back, and honestly, he had been humoring him long enough now.

“Don’t make me hurt you again, Luci,” the archangel warned. This time he only got a wide, slightly insane looking grin as an answer. “It was just a star.”

And then Lucifer threw himself at him, tackling Michael to the floor. Broken ribs or not, Lucifer didn’t feel them at all at the moment. The only thing he felt was the overwhelming rage when he punched his brother in the face.

“Big, bad Lucifer, right?” he hissed. “Always deserving to be hurt. Always deserving to be punished. Well, to quote Amy, you tried to make me go to rehab, but this time, I said no, no, _no_.” Lucifer was accenting each word with well-delivered blows. Michael caught Lucifer’s fist before it could make another contact with his jaw. And, well, his nose. Yes, the nose was definitely broken because he felt hot blood running down his face. Michael dragged his tongue over his lips, tasting it.

“Yes, yes, _bad_ Lucifer. You should think really hard about what you just did.” Michael smiled at Lucifer. He squeezed his brother’s fist until he heard the bones inside grinding against each other. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? You like being violent, Luci.”

Lucifer first blinked, stopping his efforts to try and yank his hand back, then just laughed. It wasn’t a normal laugh, it was downright hysterical. Five years of just… accepting the abuse and not defending himself, powers or not, and now, when he had fought back for the first time, he suddenly _liked_ being violent?

“I’m not like you, brother.” Lucifer grabbed Michael’s throat, grinning widely when cutting off oxygen actually made Michael let go of his other hand. “But yes, I used to resort to violence back on Earth when I was dealing with criminals and murderers. And, look at that, oh goodie, I guess you’re one of them now.”

Michael had enough. He backhanded Lucifer hard enough to thrown him off of him, then waited until his throat healed and he wouldn’t be forced to cough or rasp.  


“Stop projecting,” he said simply. “This isn’t— wait, Luci, you have _wings?_ ”

Never, not even once Lucifer had showed them to him. Michael actually thought that his fallen brother didn’t even have them anymore, but now… Lucifer was standing before him, wings spread wide enough to intimidate a lesser man than Michael.

“Sometimes.” Lucifer shrugged because it would take too long to explain, and he didn’t want to talk about it. Especially not about that one time when dear old Dad had ripped them off. Fun times. Fun enough to make him feel nauseated.

“Hmm.” Michael didn’t comment on that, _yet_. It gave him another idea, actually. So alright, he couldn’t remind Lucifer of his place in a more direct way, for now, but he could use his words. “Why haven’t you given up?”

“What?” Lucifer’s wings lowered a bit and the angel straightened. He frowned, not really understanding what was happening right now. Why wasn’t Michael attacking him? He actually _was_ ready for that, _come on!_

“I mean, Luci, this is what I don’t get.” Michael started circling his brother slowly, still talking. “All these years, and you- you remained yourself. You fought off insanity, you ignored the pain, you told me stories every other day in order to _remember_. I have to admit, Luci, you’re remarkably strong. But why?”

Lucifer winced. This was not… happening.

“Oh, _bugger me_ … Are you going to give a speech? Can I fast-forward?”

“Do you believe you can be saved?” Michael asked simply. “Do you actually believe someone’s coming to rescue you?”

“Right…” Lucifer tilted his head. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but yes, he did believe that. And he didn’t want to stop, because… what would he have left then? “The Devil’s Hellish Story: Damsel in Distress edition, is that it? Catchy title. But then, _I’m_ a catch.” He winked.

“You are,” Michael agreed easily. From Lucifer’s surprised reaction, Michael could tell that he certainly didn’t expect that. “So stop fighting, Luci. Just be here with me. You liked how it was before. It was simple. The rules were simple and you knew what every day would bring. No expectations, no trying to be someone you weren’t. From what you’ve told me, you always had to pretend – with Eve, with demons, with your day job as a consultant to, what was the name? Detective... Douche?”

There was a reason he couldn’t think about his real partner. If he did, he would hallucinate her face everywhere, while sleeping or awake, and that was… unbearable.

“…yes,” Lucifer bit out after a moment. After all, that wasn’t exactly a lie. He had been a consultant to Daniel, hadn’t he? When he had been trying to learn how to douche.

_I’m Lucifer. Morningstar. I do whatever I want. Drink, mostly. And insult people, you ponce. Can I borrow your girlfriend? Oh, she’s the love of your life? Lovely. Let’s make it a threesome._

Alright, so maybe he shouldn’t go down this memory lane. Seriously, did everybody hate him?

“I don’t.”

Ah, and apparently he spoke out loud without realizing it. Perfect.

“Oh, sorry, somehow I find it hard to believe. Bugger, no, no, no, you’re right. You hit me because you love me, is that it?” Lucifer drawled, voice thick with sarcasm. Michael smiled as he moved closer to Lucifer. Oh, that poor angel…

“Exactly. I’m trying to show you the way, Lucifer, the _right_ way. You’re not lost, not to me.”

“So you’ve been putting me on the naughty step all this time?”

Michael chuckled. He reached out to cup Lucifer’s face in his hands. He was unusually kind. Kind and gentle enough that Lucifer, after a long moment, folded his wings back.

“You could say that. I love you, Luci,” he whispered. “I’ve always loved you. Can’t you see that?”

Lucifer closed his eyes. He felt tired again. Tired to the very bone. There was no use in fighting, was it?

“No one is coming for you. Give up that hope, brother. It’ll be easier for you. So much easier.” Michael put his lips next to Lucifer’s ear, whispering. “Will you kneel for me? Give yourself to me completely?”

That… sounded so, _so_ very wrong. An image of Charlotte kissing him flashed through his mind, and Lucifer opened his eyes, alarmed. He knew that Michael didn’t mean it that way, but, well, better safe than sorry.

“Right, you don’t want to give our Dad a heart attack, do you now?” Lucifer said quickly. Kneeling or no kneeling, he wasn’t going to worship anyone. He didn’t even like to be worshipped himself, for heaven’s sake. “If He saw that, He’d think you’re trying to take His place. Dearie me, you could end up in Hell, just like your favorite brother.”

“Father can’t see us in the Cage. Or maybe He can, but just doesn’t care.” Michael shrugged. “ _I’m_ your God here, Luci. There’s no escaping it.”

There was also no escaping the fact that Michael had gone completely and totally _bananas_.

Lucifer looked up at the ceiling, wondering if there was a way – any way, he’d take anything – to escape the Cage. He hadn’t even thought about that before, but after today? After he could feel his light again, bright and strong in his chest? He would try.

And then try again and again, until he succeeded.

Until he finally saved both of them.

 

*-*

 

“Aren’t you a darling?” A red-headed woman - around the same age as Linda – smiled at Chloe. She had a thick Scottish accent that was… surprisingly pleasant. “Rushing me so much. But I’ll have you know, I’m an artist, Miss Decker. These things cannot be rushed.”

“Yes.” Chloe put her hands together as if she was praying. Maybe she was, actually, out of despair. She was sitting in a library (or was it a basement? Because it certainly had that dank, stale air of a musty basement) with Sam and… a… a witch? Honestly, why wasn’t she used to it by now? Witches, demons, angels… what else, was she going to get bit by a vampire? “Yes, I know. But time is really, _really_ important here.”

“Oh, Samuel, my wee sausage, tell her that I’ve already performed that ritual once.” Rowena sighed, making Sam cringe at her choice of words. He nodded, though. “Aww, I got a nod! _Flatterer_. Of course, this summoning spell is _extremely_ difficult to perform, but, as I already said, I’m an artist and my performance is always magnificent, my dears. I can open a window to the true Cage, and let you see your… Ah. Who’ve we in the Cage this time, exactly?”

Chloe hesitated mostly because Sam cleared his throat. Then coughed. Then coughed once again and shook his head.

“L- Lucifer…?”

She thought that they all could use a bit of honesty after what Dean had done to her partner.

“Oh, splendid!” Rowena clasped her hands with a sweet smile and got up swiftly. “I hope he’s rotting.”

“No, no, no. Hey, stop, _stop_.” Sam got up just as fast. He reached out to her to stop her from leaving. “He’s a good guy, okay? He doesn’t deserve to be, to be there.”

“Samuel, did you hit your giant head one too many times?” Rowena pressed her delicate hand to Sam’s forehead, looking worried. “Or are you a wee bit possessed?”

“No, he’s not possessed.” Chloe side-eyed Sam, confused. Maze had told her that a person needed to be dead first – and destined for Hell – for the possession to be possible. Was she wrong? Did it work differently here? “This Lucifer is from alternate universe – my universe – and…”

“Like Michael?” Rowena interrupted.

Sam shrugged. This was bound to be a catastrophe, that’s why he hadn’t wanted Chloe to tell the truth. “Well, um, yes, but…”

“Fabulous. Goodbye.”

“Rowena, _please_ …” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. First his brother, now the witch. At least she had the excuse of not knowing Lucifer personally. “I promise you, he’s not, he’s not evil, okay? He’s good. He helped us save this world. Chuck wanted it to end, and Lucifer stopped Him.”

That made Rowena reconsider the whole deal. Slowly, she sat back down. Interesting. Could this Devil himself be like her dear Fergus? All bark on the outside, but a big softie on the inside?

“Alright, dear, I’ll listen.”

“He saved me so many times,” Chloe started, looking at the woman pleadingly. She wasn’t against begging in this situation, but if it came to that, she’d also had a gun. She could force her to do the spell, no matter how much against her moral code it was. “And I had no idea. He died for me, thrice. Lucifer isn’t evil – he helped me catch criminals and bring them to justice. He never killed anybody – except for, um, that one person, but it was self-defense. I- I need to save him, too.”

“It all sounds so nice and fluffy… But how did he end up in the Cage if he was such a literal angel?”

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam and Chloe said at the same time. Rowena couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Oh, _of course!_ Why was she even surprised.

“Bless his precious heart,” she smiled, “your little Hell-rejecting Devil was tricked by a hunter? He’s not the brightest bulb on the porch, is he?”

Chloe opened her mouth, but then thought it over, remembering Lucifer’s boyish behavior on the active crime scenes, and closed it.

“He is… he is the brightest star in the sky, though.” She started nodding to herself. Well, that was technically true, wasn’t it? He was the morning star, whatever that meant. It was enough to make Rowena laugh for real.

“I like you,” the witch decided, smiling. She could sense a strong spirit in this one, and it was no wonder why Miss Decker was able to tame the Devil himself. “Fine. I’ll need a small iron cage branded with an Angel Trap square that must be enclosed with holy fire, and a mixture of various drugs and liquors.” Rowena wrote them down after Sam hurriedly gave her a pen. “Off you go, Samuel. Fetch them, and since we’ve a little time, I want to get to know Miss Decker better, and that Devil of hers. Do you have a photo, darling? If we don’t want to accidentally summon Michael with him, I need to know what our beloved pet actually looks like.”

Sam huffed to himself, yet left the room to grab the ingredients for the spell. He needed to check, but he was fairly sure they still had them from the last ritual. And if they didn’t, he would make Dean go and find them himself. It was the least he could do.

Meanwhile, Chloe pulled out her phone and scrolled down to a photo of Lucifer. When she looked at it, it felt like there was a giant hand around her heart and lungs, squeezing them. She could even hear his posh voice in her thoughts, saying _Hello, Detective!_

“Quite the handsome devil, indeed.” Rowena tilted her head in appreciation. “Don’t worry, love, we’ll get your tweetie pie back here in no time.”


	22. Chapter 22

Two more years had passed and Lucifer wasn’t any closer to getting out of the Cage than he had been before. He had tried everything he could think of – setting the Cage on fire ( _really_ pissing Michael off in the process), opening portals with his burning hands like the one to his own world (they had quite literally blown up in his face), or even forcefully flying through the ceiling (…just – _ouch_. Michael couldn’t stop laughing at him for the rest of that memorable day).

Now, Michael was resting in the east corner of the Cage, bored out of his mind. He tried whistling, but it was no fun. And Lucifer was no fun either, always so busy planning their grand escape.

_Their_. It was both incredibly amusing and incredibly charming to Michael that Lucifer didn’t want to leave him behind. Probably Michael’s story about falling into the Cage by _pure accident_ during the imprisoning of the other Lucifer had something to do with that. Or maybe this Lucifer’s pathetic need to be accepted and loved by his family. Pathetic, yes, but also very useful.

And, dare he actually say it? _Sweet_. Lucifer didn’t need other family members anymore. He had Michael, and Michael had him. Michael _really_ had him.

Lucifer was _his_ for all eternity. Michael was both his god and his world now, even if Lucifer kept denying that. Playing hard to get – that Michael understood.

And it would be so much better for everyone if his beautiful light bringer didn’t love anybody else, because Michael wasn’t interested in sharing things with others. Honestly, he still remembered how he always had fought with the original Lucifer. Being trapped in the Cage with him resembled a never-ending nightmare. But being here with this one? 

Michael turned his head a little to the left when he heard a pained gasp from his sweet pet. Lucifer looked up as well, his big brown eyes full of suffering and, well, exasperation because Michael never helped him with his plans. Like now. Lucifer had his wings out and was yanking out metal feathers out of them, one by one.

“How many more?” Michael asked, curious. “And what do you need them for?”

Lucifer pulled out the last feather and threw it on the ground. He was breathing heavily, grimacing because of the pain. At least this time he was the one causing it to himself, so, all things considered, it was a nice change.

“I’m gonna need your help.”

_Not this again_ … Michael sighed, but said nothing, instead opting for getting up and walking over to Lucifer. The Devil was kneeling next to a quite impressive pile of bloodied feathers, so Michael used that opportunity to run his fingers through Lucifer’s disheveled hair. He had found out recently that he really liked touching his brother, and not necessarily in a violent manner.

“Luci, we’ve talked about this,” he said softly. “I’ve tried everything before.”

Lucifer didn’t lean into the touch, but neither he moved away. They _needed_ to try this. It would work, he knew it would work, it _had_ to work.

“You didn’t have _me_ back then, brother,” Lucifer reminded him with his usual modesty. “I’m a bottomless pit of great ideas, and this is one of them, believe me.”

“Just maybe watch out for the ceiling this time.” The corners of Michael’s mouth quirked up, causing Lucifer to scoff with an offended expression on his face.

“Oh lovely, add insult to injury. Literally, I might say.”

“What do you need my help with?” Michael crouched down. He frowned when Lucifer pushed the feathers closer to him. “Am I supposed to take them from you, or…?”

“You can create things, brother. I can manipulate them, give them shape. We can make a flaming sword together. And since it can cut through the world...” Lucifer shrugged, but his eyes were full of barely hidden hope. The divine metal his feathers were made of, was a good start. “I imagine cutting through the Cage won’t be much harder than that.”

“Luci, a flaming sword won’t work if…” Michael stopped, his own eyes widening. “You can ignite it.”

“ _Yesss._ Yes, I can.” Lucifer grinned maniacally. “And there’s even _more_ for you in it, brother – I’ll have to be in pain to do that.”

 

*-*

 

“Alright, dears, this is not as scenic as the last time.” Rowena put a huge book on a table, and straightened herself. “But then, I suppose, we don’t need as much security since we want to get our feathery friend out of the Cage, not to keep him in.”

“Yeah. Speak for yourself.” Dean reloaded his gun. He was standing next to the door, guarding the room in case something went against the plan. They were back in the dungeon since it was the safest place in the bunker, and it didn’t take much to install an iron cage over an angel trap square there.

Castiel threw his arms up, irked. Seriously, they had been _over_ this already. He wanted his brother back – yes, the same brother that had given up everything for them and was punished as a reward – so why couldn’t Dean just understand that?

“Dean,” the angel narrowed his eyes, “you agreed to help us.”

“Wait.” Chloe stepped forward. She’d been quiet until now, too lost in her thoughts to join the conversation, but now she had quite enough. “Are you afraid that Lucifer might come after you because of what you’ve done to him?”

The hunter shrugged, uncomfortable. It’s not like it wasn’t a possibility. A very real one, actually.

“What, are you going to pat my shoulder and tell me you’ll stop him when it comes to that?”

Chloe shrugged, playing indifferent. She was fairly certain that Lucifer wouldn’t kill Dean anyway. Maybe just rough him up a little, but it wasn’t as if Dean didn’t deserve that.

“Eh. I mean, Lucifer is evil incarnate, isn’t he?” Chloe looked Dean straight in the eye. “Who knows what he’ll do. And it’s not like he’ll listen to a mere mortal, right? He’s the Beast.”

Dean tilted his head, smiling sarcastically.

“Very funny.”

“We could all use a wee bit of silence, couldn’t we?” Rowena interrupted them sweetly. She was using white paint to draw some symbols on the cage – Chloe didn’t even bother asking what they meant anymore, she just resigned herself to be a witness to supernatural. “I’m a professional, and we’re about to find out if we can summon the handsome Devil here without his less fabulous brother trailing along.”

Sam had been staring at the gun in Dean’s hands for quite a while now. Finally Dean noticed that and gave his brother a big grin as he cocked the gun.

“Angel killing bullets. Freaking awesome, am I right?” He mouthed quietly, still with a broad smile. The older Winchester was pretty lucky Cas didn’t hear him this time. Or noticed him melting one of the angel blades earlier.

“What?” Sam mouthed right back at him, because... What, was Dean _serious?_

“Foro dega la moray.” Rowena closed the book after reading the spell, ready to chant. The witch closed her eyes to focus better on her task. “Mah ho tah!” she yelled when the symbols started glowing. The circle of holy fire around the cage flared up and Chloe took several steps back, eyes wide. “For reh say-lah!”

A lightning struck outside the bunker and everybody – except for Rowena and Cas – jumped out of their skin.

“When— when will we know if it worked?” Chloe asked nervously. The cage was still empty, and she wanted, no, she _needed_ to see Lucifer in it, safe and sound, and away from his supposedly terrible fellow inmate. She _needed_ to hear him exclaim “Detective!” with that joy in his voice he always had. 

“Oh, I’m sure he’s just running late, sweetheart.” Rowena waved her hand, but yes, it was worrying. Her spells _always_ worked. The only reason it wouldn’t work now was that… there was no one to summon anymore.

“So he should already be here?” Chloe turned to stare first at Rowena, than at Sam, looking for help. “We have to _do_ something!”

“Chloe, just- just let’s wait a bit longer, maybe- it needs more time to work?” Sam tried to comfort her, but truth to be told, he was worried as well. What if Lucifer was dead by now? After all, he hadn’t been in the best shape after defeating Chuck, and— there was also Michael who _hated_ Lucifer, so—

Then – just before Chloe could answer – all of them heard a loud crash upstairs.

“Rowena?” Dean turned to the witch, because if she had butchered the spell and Lucifer was running free right now…

“Calm down, Ken doll, that wasn’t me.” Rowena rolled her eyes. “It must be something else. Demons, maybe? Angels? Your big ego?”

“No, it—“ Another crash interrupted him, and finally, _finally_ made Dean run upstairs. Decker, Sam and Cas weren't too far behind.

“Oh well,” Rowena sighed to herself as she put her hands on her hips. “They can’t possibly expect me to run in heels.”

 

*-*

 

Lucifer had the weirdest déjà-vu ever. There he was, in the Winchester’s bunker, on his knees again. Him and Michael crashed through the portal into the kitchen – or, specifically, into the table, breaking it. Now he was trying to catch his breath and do something with the sword that was still burning brightly in his hand. He remembered saying _let there be light_ through the tears and half choked gasps of pain. He remembered the sheer happiness when it had worked.

Now he just wanted a big dinner and to designate at least one week to “catch up” on years' worth of sleep deprivation.

“Home,” he coughed, not able to stop grinning, though. Because of the strain, his heart was racing so fast he could hear it pounding in his ears. “Sweet home.”

“You did it, Luci.” Michael’s hand on his shoulder both burned and provided comfort. “I didn’t believe it was possible, but- you _actually_ did it.”

“Oh, so you didn’t believe in me.” Lucifer rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up. He shook the sword, trying to turn it off. “Story of my life.”

It was _then_ when the door was wrenched open with a loud bang, and Lucifer looked up to see no one else but Dean Winchester staring at him with a gun in his hands.

“YOU.”

The unconscious growl that escaped Lucifer’s throat was so menacing that even Michael took a step back against his will. Through all their years together, he had never seen his brother so furious.

“ _YOU._ ” Lucifer threw away the flaming sword and moved towards Dean so fast that the hunter didn’t even have a chance to react. He was slammed against the wall as Lucifer’s hand tightened around his throat. “You _betrayed_ me.” The Devil snarled, his lips curled enough to bare his teeth. “Broke our deal!”

“D-dude…” Dean gasped. His eyes bulged as he struggled to breathe, grappling with Lucifer’s wrists to break free. “Come… on…”

“No, you don’t get to talk your way out of this. You hated me from the very beginning.” Lucifer’s eyes were full of fire. His whole human face melted away, leaving only a scarred mess of his Devil form. It made Dean try to flatten himself against the wall in a failed attempt to get as far from Lucifer as possible. “And I did _nothing_ to you.”

“Lucifer!”

_Detective._

“ _Chloe_.” Lucifer let go of Dean immediately. The hunter fell down, fighting a wave of dizziness and coughing spasmodically, but he couldn’t matter less to Lucifer right now. The Detective… no, _Chloe_ was here and only she mattered.

He hadn’t seen her for years, but he would _never_ forget her.

“Lucifer…” His beautiful Detective didn’t hesitate at all when she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. It was like she couldn’t care less that he still wore his Devil face. She only cared about him. “I thought that I- I lost you forever…”

“I will always return to you.”

Chloe moved away a bit, just so she could look at Lucifer with a soft smile and drink in the full sight of him. She didn’t even realize she had tears running down her face. And Lucifer? Lucifer was looking normal again, but no matter how he looked, he would always be just _Lucifer_ to her. Just her _partner._

“You look… terrible,” Chloe laughed against herself, because she didn’t know how else to react. She was already crying after all. And Lucifer was bruised all over, his clothes were torn, and there was a stiffness in his shoulders telling her that there was something wrong with his wings. He really had been through hell, hadn’t he? “But it’s okay now. You’re here. You’re home and safe.”

“I would argue about calling this place _home_.” Lucifer took Chloe’s face in his hands, amused, but also simply… happy. He hadn’t felt so happy in, well, ever. “But you’re here, too, Detective, and it’s enough.”

“Guys…” Sam spoke up nervously, but it was too late. Lucifer already bent down to press his lips softly against Chloe’s. It was a warm, _welcome-home_ kiss that both of them needed so desperately. It was like the world around them didn’t exist anymore. They were the only two people left in it.

Lucifer choked a little, making Chloe pull away with a chuckle. Oh, so even the Devil himself had to breathe.

“You know, I don’t tell you this enough.” She touched his cheek, noticing how he blinked slowly at her, eyes glazed over, and how his shaking hands slid down to her hips. “But I love you, Lucifer. And I can’t lose you again.”

Lucifer opened his mouth, but instead of hearing those three words back, Chloe watched in horror as bright red blood poured down his chin.

Michael smiled at her, sweet, but because of that – even more terrifying. He was standing behind his brother, with his hand in Lucifer’s chest, as he gripped the Devil’s heart.

“You won’t have him, darling. If I can’t have him, no one will.”


	23. Chapter 23

Lucifer did hear gunshots, but from… far, far away. Like he was hearing them through cotton wool stuck in his ears. The loudest sound he could hear was his heart beating. And it was… slowing down, held in Michael’s hand.

It hurt. The betrayal hurt worse, though.

Chloe was screaming his name, and he really, truly wanted to answer her, to tell her to run, but his words didn’t make a sound. He couldn’t even feel them in his mouth. He couldn’t feel anything in his mouth except for that metallic taste of blood.

When Michael’s hand left his chest, Lucifer’s legs gave out from under him and he fell down to his knees like a marionette. Like a— like a _worshipper_. Michael finally got what he wanted after all.

 

*-*

 

“ _Fuck._ ” Dean threw away the gun with no bullets left in it. So much for killing angels with them – or, he actually guessed, angels were fine, it was one furious archangel that the gun had a problem with. At least he’s gotten Michael to move away from Lucifer, and without ripping his heart out first.

Better have the Devil with a gaping wound in his chest, than _with_ a wound and _without_ his heart. Jesus, seriously, what was wrong with their family?!  


“Long time no see, Dean.” Michael turned around slowly, breaking into a wide grin at the sight of the hunter, his destined vessel. “Missed me?”

“No, not really, pal. And you’re pretty late, too, I’ve already had another Michael inside of me.” Dean pushed himself up and smiled. “Oops.”

Their short conversation gave Castiel just enough time to grab the flaming sword from the floor and swing it at Michael. He didn’t expect the flames to go off the moment he touched it, though.

“I-I’m the o-one… _Bloody hell_ …” Lucifer choked out from his position on the floor. Chloe was kneeling next to him, putting pressure on his wound so he wouldn’t bleed out. Normally she would have unloaded an entire clip into Michael’s head by now, but she couldn’t leave Lucifer’s side if she didn’t want him to die. And… that wasn’t happening, not on her watch, not when she just got him back, not _again_.

Michael caught the sword with terrifying ease. Castiel grit his teeth when the archangel turned to him this time.

“Lucifer isn’t a _thing_ to own,” he growled. “He’s a person.”

“Don’t you think I know that? But he’s _my_ person.” Michael broke the sword in half and threw it back on the ground. “And he should’ve known better than to put his mouth anywhere near a human.” Sam charged at him, yet Michael caught and threw him across the room, completely effortlessly.

“Hey, asshole.” Dean exchanged looks with Sam who pushed himself up from the floor, groaning – the angel blade and the sword didn’t work, so they kinda were out of options. “He’s your brother, okay? And I don’t know why, but he dragged you here with him. This is how you repay him? By trying to kill him?”

Castiel raised his eyebrows _(seriously? Wasn’t that like the pot calling the kettle black?)_ , but Michael only shrugged.

“Don’t worry. He’s alive, and he stays that way. Since I know _all_ you care about is me starting an apocalypse, I want to assure you that it won’t happen.” Michael spread his hands peacefully. “I just want to enjoy a simple life out of the Cage, you know?”

“And you expect us to believe you?” Castiel asked incredulously. “Are you out of your mind, Michael?”

The archangel stepped closer to Lucifer, making Chloe put herself between the two celestials. She was still on her knees, pressing her jacket against the wound in Lucifer’s back, but at least Michael would have to go through her if he wanted to get to his brother.

“I expect all of you to leave,” Michael said calmly. “Only Lucifer stays.”

“No,” Chloe spoke up, shaking her head. “No way. I won’t let you.”

“And you think you can stop me? You?” Michael tilted his head, amusement evident in his voice. “I hope you realize you’re, well, _not dead_ , only thanks to a possibility of Luci throwing a fit over this later, right?”

“I don’t care. You won’t get him.”

Meanwhile Rowena was thanking herself that she had thought to wear heels today. She was hiding next to the doorway, trying to figure out a way to help poor Winchesters win. It didn’t look like they stood even a wee chance right now, after all, and if they lost… ah, let’s just say that Rowena wasn’t too keen on facing a mad archangel by herself, again.

And the Devil… Well, he looked nothing like their own Lucifer. First of all, his hair was black, and he was swaying on his knees, leaning against Miss Decker. For all Rowena knew, the poor thing was about to lose consciousness from the blood loss.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the incantation of the dark medic spell she had used to heal Amara herself. “ _Mahday, eelohtah sahn. Serloh, eelohtah. Lucifer,_ ” Rowena whispered. She couldn’t possibly go out there and touch him, so saying his name out loud was a nice improvisation. “ _Mahday, eelohtah sahn. Serloh, eelohtah. Lucifer._ ”

 

*-*

 

Castiel and Sam were struggling to breathe, both of them held by an invisible force against the wall. Michael wasn’t even looking at them, barely paying attention to anything that wasn’t Lucifer. He walked up to his pet to get a closer look at that beautiful, almost-too-pale face.

“Luci, Luci, Luci…” he sighed as he reached out. “Do you see what you’ve done?”

“He’s done _nothing_ ,” Chloe snapped, eyes fiery. She caught Michael’s wrist just before he could touch Lucifer, and then broke it in one swift move. Michael didn’t even register the pain at first, too shocked that a mere human… a mere _mortal_ would _dare_ to do such a thing to him. “He’s actually the _victim_ here.”

“ _You—_ “ Michael started, furious, but Dean interrupted them quickly.

“Hey, hey, _heeey_ , you guys. Let’s just- stop.” The hunter practically pushed himself between them. Fine, fine, _Jesus_ , he was suicidal, wasn’t he? But he was also pretty sure that if he did nothing, Decker would die. And Cas, and Sammy. And… _goddamnit_ , Lucifer would too. “If you let all of us go, and I mean, all of us, even our broken bird here, I might say yes to being your vessel. Adam’s body won’t hold you for long now that you’re out of the Cage, hmm? And you can’t be at your strongest in it. Only in me. Huh? See? Is that a good offer? What do you think?” Dean chose the words very carefully to avoid saying yes right away. He just wanted to get Michael interested.

“Why would you do that for him?” Michael narrowed his eyes, suspicious. He did let go of Cas and Sam, though, allowing them to breathe freely. “You hate him.”

“You know, that’s a damn good question. But he’s… family.” Dean sighed. “For some of us, at least.” He looked at Castiel who nodded, grateful. It wasn’t like Cas thought that Dean was agreeing for real. Just that he was biding their time. “And he didn’t kill me on sight, which is quite impressive, considering he’s evil and whatnot.”

“Oh bloody hell, for the last time, I am _not_ evil.”

Everybody turned to stare at the owner of the voice.

Lucifer smoothed out his bloodied shirt and smiled at everyone present, charming as always. Only Chloe noticed that the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Lucifer, you’re— you’re _okay_ ,” Sam breathed out. The relief he felt was overwhelming. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment, thankful just as much.

“Yes, it appears so.” Lucifer turned just a fraction to the right, enough to see a redhead hiding outside of the room. He couldn’t help but feel an involuntary shiver running through him, though. Ah, lovely, ginger gals, giving even him the creeps. “So! What did I miss?”

“ _How_ are you fine?...” Chloe frowned, not understanding the situation. Dean gave Rowena the thumbs up before he faced Michael again. “You were just bleeding out, Lucifer.”

Lucifer just pressed his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. It was better if the Detective wasn’t on Michael’s radar right now.

“Luci… What are you doing?” Michael asked, voice low and calm. He was doing everything in his power not to lose patience right now.

“Ah, you know, same old, same old.” Lucifer looked around the room, cataloging where everything was. He was going to need that later, if… No. It wouldn’t come to that. “Brother, _please_. Just leave, alright? We don’t have to fight.”

“You’re right, I don’t want to fight you, Luci.” Michael reached out to take Lucifer’s hands in his. “I just want you.”

Lucifer swallowed, but forced himself to smile cheerfully.

“Very well, not possible either.” He took a step back, making Michael let go in the process. “You’ve already had me for seven years, don’t be like that, brother! Sharing is caring, they say.”

“But—“

“Ah! No buts.” Lucifer shook his head, then thought it over and smirked. “I mean, _yes_ butts, _but_. Doesn’t matter. What matters is, you’ve almost killed me ten minutes ago.”

“You kissed that human, Luci. You’ve brought it upon yourself.”

“ _Riiight_. My fault. Sorry, sorry.” Lucifer grimaced. It wasn’t like he suddenly forgot how it was to just _be_ with Michael all these years, or that they were brothers. He didn’t want to fight him, not if they could avoid that. In the Cage, it’d been easy. Now, though? Now he had all these people here, depending on him to protect them. “Last chance, brother.”

“Last chance to…?”

“To leave, obviously!” he exclaimed, impatient. “Just- just go your merry way. No possessions, no killing anyone, promise me.”

That just wouldn’t do. Heaven or Earth, both seemed so ridiculously lonely if he were to walk them without Lucifer by his side. And he had enough of being alone after spending millennia in the Cage.

“What about you?” Michael asked coldly.

“I’m staying here, with the Detective. Or actually no, we’re going back to our world.”

“She’s your detective?” The archangel pointed to Chloe and Lucifer frowned, suspicious now. It wasn’t a secret, of course, not after their kiss, but still.

“Why? Why do you want to know?”

“No reason.”

It all happened so fast. Michael moved towards Chloe, mouth set in a grim line, and Lucifer threw himself at him, slamming him up against the wall. He bared his teeth, growling.

“Don’t touch her,” Lucifer snarled, enraged. It was fine when it was about him, but now that the Detective was in danger… He knew what Michael was capable of. He knew that _really well_.

Michael… Michael didn’t even seem fazed by his brother’s anger. No, he actually _relished_ it.

“So I was right about you throwing a fit over their death. You’ve gone soft, brother.” Michael grabbed Lucifer’s throat, wrapping long fingers around the column of his neck, and squeezed, hard. “Do you really think I would let you love somebody else? You just chose her over me, Luci, do you think I’ll let her live after that?”

Lucifer let out a raw scream of despair when he threw Michael across the room. The archangel’s body hit the kitchen cabinets, breaking them into pieces. It didn’t stop Michael from getting back to his feet almost right away, though.

“I won’t let you kill her. Or any of them.” Lucifer stood there, in the middle of the room, between the broken bits of wood. His eyes were wide and desperate as if he was seeing not only Michael standing before him, but Uriel, too. “You’re not giving me a choice.”

_(“I know. I know. Hurts you more than it does me.”_  
_“Please, please, forgive me, brother, I had no choice…”_  
_“Do you really believe that?”_  
_“No…”)_

This one second here felt like a century in his own personal hell loop where he killed Uriel over and over and over again. Over and over, and over—

“Lucifer!” Castiel’s urgent voice brought him back to the present moment. Lucifer didn’t even have time to blink, though, before Michael grabbed him by the hair and hit Lucifer’s head against a chair, breaking it. The Devil stumbled back, stunned, but there was something being pressed into his hand. Something cold and— oh, was it the sword?

“ _What?_ ” Lucifer looked up in alarm, only to see Castiel’s serious face. The other angel nodded.

“You’re trying to turn him against me,” Michael hissed. It was somewhat scarier than if he roared instead. It was like the calm before the storm. He squeezed his hand into a fist and suddenly Castiel couldn’t breathe again.

“You little bitch…” Dean gritted out, charging at Michael with an angel blade, but he was grabbed and thrown away with ease. Michael clenched the other fist, and all of sudden everyone couldn’t breathe – not even Chloe. Her hands flew to her throat, clawing at it as she tried to suck some air in. Her lungs were burning.

“STOP,” Lucifer’s deep voice resonated in the room. His eyes were burning just like the sword in his hand. It wasn’t broken anymore. “You want me, Michael. Not them.”

“Their lives are not important!” Michael couldn’t understand why Lucifer wasn’t getting it. It was frustrating, to see his magnificent brother wasting his time on some pathetic humans. Wasting his love. “Only _we_ matter. We can live forever, Lucifer. Just us two.”

“Kinda hard to live forever without a heart in your chest.” Lucifer reminded him. He started walking towards Michael, and with every step he took, fire followed. Michael blinked, not sure what it was that he was feeling right now. Could it be... actual fear? “Let. Them. Breathe.”

“No. You have to understand—“

Michael never had the chance to finish his sentence. Lucifer stopped mere inches from him, just watching as the flames he conjured enveloped Michael’s body, burning him alive. The archangel stared at him in shock and panic, right until he finally opened his mouth and _screamed_ , shattering every glass in the room, and with them, Lucifer’s heart.

“I love you, Michael. You’re my brother. You’ll always be my brother,” Lucifer’s voice was no louder than a whisper when he finally pushed the flaming sword through Michael’s stomach. “But you gave me no choice.”

Then… it was over.


	24. Chapter 24

“Lucifer?”

Castiel put his hand on the Devil’s shoulder, willing him to just turn around and face them. No one should be alone in a moment like that, and wouldn’t Cas know that the best? After all death and destruction he had brought upon Heaven and angels?

What he didn’t expect, though, was to be grabbed by aforementioned hand and thrown across the room.

“What the hell, dude?!” Dean’s fingers clenched around the angel blade tucked into his waistband by his hip. Great, so now Lucifer went and got crazy as well. That’s what they needed right now, didn’t they? Another unhinged archangel. Oh, and with fire powers as well, because why not burn everything down while they’re at it, sure, of course. “He wasn’t attacking you!”

Cas grunted as he pushed himself up, but he didn’t say anything. If Lucifer was really mad, he’d be better off not provoking him even more.

Meanwhile Lucifer held up a finger. It was clear that he was trying to stay calm really, really hard.

“No. Touching,” he said slowly. “You,” he turned to Cas, “called me an evil monster. Even if you didn’t mean it, like you said, you still tried to manipulate me. And you,” now Lucifer glared at Dean, mouth twisting into a forced smile. “You used me in the worst way possible.” When it came to Sam, Lucifer opened his mouth and… frowned. “No, actually, you I like.”

Sam let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. “I, uh, same.”

“ _Thank you._ ” Lucifer’s smile became a little more natural. “Detective!” he exclaimed, loudly, startling Chloe. She decided that she had enough jump scares for the rest of her lifetime, seriously. “Come on now, chop, chop, we’re leaving.”

“Leaving where?” Chloe asked carefully. “Lucifer, are you… okay? Your hands are shaking,” she added, voice just a bit quieter. Lucifer didn’t even look at them – just moved them behind his back, and widened his smile. It looked downright maniacal now.

“To our world, _obviously!_ Also, there’s someone in our City of Angels that I really need to see.”

Chloe was _this_ ready to say Amenadiel’s name, but one look at Lucifer told her that he was barely keeping his composure. Maybe she… should avoid mentioning any of his brothers right now.

“Maze?” she tried instead, then.

“Detective. _No._ ” The look Lucifer gave her clearly meant that he thought she was being silly right now. “ _Linda._ ”

“Oh.” Chloe blinked. “ _Oh._ ” That was… Lucifer admitting that he needed to see his therapist, just broke her heart again. Sure, she had her fair share of trauma – facing God and one of the archangels wasn’t pleasant – but it was nothing compared to what Lucifer had been through. Getting his wings ripped out, breaking his spine, being forced to kneel and thank his Father for not killing him – before being actually killed, being possessed, improved without his consent, almost killed again, thrown into the Cage for seven years of imprisonment and torture, and now what, being forced to kill his brother to protect the same people that lied to him and used him?

“No. No _oh_ ’s.” Lucifer clenched his jaw. He didn’t want to be pitied. “ _Oh_ is overrated. It has two letters too many.”

“I mean it, Lucifer.” Chloe took a step forward, getting closer to her partner. She looked him in the eyes, serious. “If you want to talk, I’m here.”

“Yes, but also no.” Lucifer smiled at her in that weird way of him – it was sweet and cheerful on the surface, but there was sadness underneath. “Let’s just go, Detective. Please?”

Chloe nodded. It would be better if they left now. She would see Trixie again, and Lucifer could start dealing with his trauma, instead of bottling up his emotions. It also helped that Lucifer visibly relaxed when she nodded.

“Lucifer.” 

Then, well, he tensed anew.

“And here we go again.”

“Can we talk?” The other angel stood behind him with a sympathetic expression on his face. It was actually for the better that Lucifer didn’t turn around to look at him. “I want to apologize. I had no right to call you a monster, Lucifer. You are everything but.”

“ _Yesss_ , I know. I’ve already had my epiphany when I was in the Cage.” Lucifer still didn’t look at his brother. “Thank you for that, by the way. Such a nice vacation destination. I’ll be sure to give it a wonderful rating. Ten out of ten.”

“I didn’t—”

“I don’t care.”

This time, Lucifer didn’t wait for Chloe – he started walking towards the door, determined to leave, only to be stopped in his tracks by a certain redhead stepping out of the shadows.

“ _Bloody hell!_ ”

Of course, because what he needed the most right now, was a wicked heart attack.

“Hello to you, too, my lord.” Rowena made sure to bow slightly. After all, it was always recommended to be on a powerful being’s good side. “I see you’re looking quite well now, thanks to my wee spell.”

“Right. _Right_. And what would you like as your reward, now, hmm?” Lucifer forced himself to grace her with a charming smile that lit up his whole handsome face. “Me? I’m all for it if you find a bed.” His fingers went to undo the first button of his shirt, but Chloe caught his wrist before he could actually touch it.

“Nobody expects this from you,” she said softly. Honestly, Chloe didn’t have a problem with Lucifer offering to have sex with someone – it wasn’t like they had time to set any rules yet – but she had a problem with Lucifer treating himself like a payment. Like with Linda, at the beginning. It hadn’t been her place to say anything back then, but it was her place now.

“ _Everybody_ expects something from me.” Lucifer’s voice became strained. It was clear that he wasn’t in the best mental state right now. “Sex. Favors. World-saving. I am - what did you call me, Kidnapper Douche, when you kept me tied to that uncomfortable chair? – oh, I know! _Just – a – tool_.”

Chloe’s eyes softened even more, although all she really wanted right now was to shoot Dean once again. Just for good measure.

“No, you’re not, Lucifer. Not to me.”

“If I may add something?” Rowena cleared her throat and smiled sweetly. “Not to me, either. That little behavior of yours? Certainly not healthy.”

Lucifer’s smile became more and more of a grimace until it _was_ just that.

“Certainly. If you’ll excuse me, ladies.”

And with that, he was gone.

 

*-*

 

It was the common consensus that it would be better to just leave the Devil alone for the time being. Everybody agreed.

It didn’t mean everybody listened, though.

“My liege?” Rowena tried the handle. To her pleasant surprise, Lucifer had left the door unlocked, so she entered the room without further ado. To her much less pleasant surprise, Lucifer also wasn’t there.

When she finally found him, he was outside, looking at the stars. Rowena hesitated, not sure if she should disturb such a moment, but it was already too late. Lucifer heard her footsteps.

“Detective?” His voice carried so much hope. It was… strange, at least. Their ‘old’ Lucifer had been immature, impulsive, murderous, treacherous. Certainly not a relationship material. This one seemed… kind. Just – kind, maybe a little broken, maybe a little tired. But of course, Rowena had been living for too long to just fall for someone’s act.

“Your pretty detective is having words with Dean.” Rowena sat down next to the Devil himself, noticing how he inched away from her. “Aye, my lord, I don’t bite.”

“Not even if I ask nicely? Shame. And no need to call me that.” Lucifer looked up again, his face expressionless. All those stars, shining with his own light… “You’re not a demon, after all.”

“No.” Rowena smiled. “Just a very old, very fabulous witch. And you’re…” She stopped to choose her next words carefully. The memory of Lucifer snapping her neck was still, well, maybe not fresh, but pretty vivid.

Lucifer smiled automatically, but it wasn’t even a real smile.

“I know. I’m ancient and evil, and flawed, and petty, and I do things because I can, even though I shouldn’t,” he recited, voice empty. “My, oh my, what has become of me.”

“Bless your precious heart, you just described my entire life.” Rowena clasped her hands together with amusement. “No, darling, I wasn’t going to say that, though. You’re not evil. Not like your counterpart.”

“I’m not going to disagree.” This time, the smile was a bit more real. “Going backwards isn’t good for anyone. I just…”

Ah, marvelous. She was so out of her element now that she actually regretted coming here. Bollocks, she wanted to make sure the Devil understood he was indebted to her, not to be a shoulder to cry on. Still, it was hard not to feel for him, when he just kept staring into space with his dark, dark eyes. 

Luckily for Rowena’s sanity and proclaimed lack of heart, they were interrupted.

“Oh, you’re here. Both of you are here. Hi.” This time, it was the soft voice of the Detective and Lucifer’s face lit up in a way it hadn’t before. A real way.

“Detective! _Hiii._ ”

“Ah, I think I heard Samuel calling me, I should better check on him.” Rowena got up quickly and winked at Chloe who rolled her eyes, amused. The witch didn’t miss the involuntary flinch Lucifer gave when he heard Sam’s full name, though. Interesting. “He is just the sweetest thing, I can’t let him wait.”

With that, Chloe and Lucifer were left alone. She sat next to him, just like Rowena before, but this time Lucifer didn’t move away.

“Are you okay?” Only now Chloe realized that they had… won. They had actually won, but it didn’t feel like that. Especially with Lucifer sitting alone outside, grieving the loss of his brother and Father. How much had he lost already?

“You don’t want to know the answer to that. But maybe we should move to the couch.” Lucifer smiled playfully as he glanced at his Detective. It was… easier, being here with someone he trusted, not someone he barely knew. Or rather, didn’t know at all. “Since we’re role-playing.” His grin widened. “Ooh, _Detective!_ Does it mean we’re going to play doctor? Just promise you’ll be gentle. Or don’t, actually.”

“Really, Lucifer?” Chloe smiled despite her better judgment. “You’re back to using humor as a defense mechanism?”

He shrugged, still grinning. When Lucifer ducked his head like that, he looked like a mischievous boy. It was heartwarming, to see him behaving normally after… after everything. He was stronger than she gave him credit for.

“So somebody said I stopped doing that?”

“You’re right, my bad.” Chloe fell silent for a moment. “You did what you had to do.”

“I know.”

“But you feel guilty anyway.”

“Yes.” Lucifer squinted at one of the stars. “Not just for killing him, but for putting you in danger, as well. Detective… if I may have one small request?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s not talk about it. Not now.”

Chloe sighed, yet she had no choice but to nod and agree. It didn’t mean she couldn’t offer him comfort in another way, though. By touching him and pulling him down a little. Lucifer made an adorably confused face before he understood her intentions, and, with a shrug, he laid down and placed his head in Chloe’s lap.

Lucifer relaxed when Chloe’s fingers sank into the back of his hair. She was raking her fingertips across his head and scratching his scalp lightly. He felt safe, again, and he hadn’t felt safe for the past seven years. It was a long, long time. Too long.

“How was it? In the Cage?” Chloe asked quietly as if she read his thoughts.

“It was a nightmare with a few good moments,” Lucifer answered honestly, but his eyes were half closed already. “He healed me every time, don’t worry, Detective. Can we… go to bed now? _Just_ to bed. To sleep. Not to make a Rosemary’s baby. Unless you… want?” Lucifer’s speech was getting more and more slurred, and Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle and kiss his temple. Even if her heart had stopped mere seconds ago after hearing those loaded words - ‘he healed me every time’. How many times Lucifer had been healed? How many was too many, even for him?

“I think we can, yes.” Chloe didn’t get up, though, and Lucifer didn’t move either. He didn’t even answer – only his evened out breathing told her that he fell asleep with his arms tight around her legs.

“Is he asleep?”

It was Castiel, standing above them and holding two mugs in his hands, one green, and the other yellow. Judging from the smell, he brought them hot chocolate. Poor Lucifer, he was always missing out on the best things, she thought.

“Yes. So let’s keep our voices down.” Chloe took the mug and thanked the angel. _Ha._ She just thanked an _angel_ for a mug of hot chocolate, and the literal Devil was sleeping in her lap. Her life certainly couldn’t get any stranger at this point. “I think we’ll be getting back home tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Castiel looked at the sleeping Devil with something akin to regret. He had messed up things between them, and now he wouldn’t even get a chance to repair their relationship. “At least he’ll be away from Dean.” Castiel hid his small smile behind the mug. Chloe shook her head, amused.

“To be honest, I think Dean will be very nice to Lucifer from now on,” she said with confidence. “And… I also think you should talk to Lucifer before we leave. He won’t talk to me, but maybe he’ll open up to another angel? I just really think he needs his family right now.”

“If he even still considers me that. He’s right. I tried to manipulate him.”

“And I tried to poison him and send him back to Hell.” Chloe shrugged. “I guess we all make mistakes. The real question is, what are we ready to do to fix them?”

Castiel smiled at the detective. His brother was lucky to have her on his side. He needed more people like Chloe, truth to be told.

Both Cas and Chloe were too busy with their quiet conversation to notice that Lucifer’s control over his powers slipped when he started dreaming. Chloe would feel the heat from his hands soon – especially since they were gripping her jeans – but for now, neither one of them noticed a portal opening itself next to the porch.

Until it was too late and they already had company.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, thank you for so many comments!! <3 I can't even say how much I love you all! <333
> 
> (okay, I can - SO MUCH :D!!)
> 
> This story is ending soon - we only have a couple of chapters left (just to let our favorite devil deal with the aftermath of his world-saving adventures) and then that'll be it :)! I don't know for sure how many chapters will be posted yet (probably 2-4 more), but I just wanted to give you a heads-up :))

“Luci. Wake up.”

 

_Wake up, Luci, rise and shine! Open your eyes, or I’ll open them for you. Your choice, Luci. It’s always your choice._

 

“Come on, you need to try harder than that. Maybe we should slap him.”

“I don’t think this is how you’re supposed to wake people up. Let’s just stick to words for now.”

“He’s been sleeping for almost fourteen hours already!”

“I am aware. Luci, wake up. We’re worried.”

 

_Five more minutes and you’ll wake up to the smell of your blood, Luci. Why are you doing this to yourself? You can’t possibly be that tired, but I’m that bored without you._

 

“Um, guys, let him sleep, okay? He needs rest.”

“Ugh, fine.”

 

*-*

 

When Lucifer woke up, after two full days of sleep, he was alone. Alone and in a soft bed – which was definitely a nice improvement if one would consider sleeping on a cold, hard floor as a possible alternative. But, what a surprise, he didn’t want to think about it now. Or ever. Yes, never thinking about the Cage, or his brother, or his Dad seemed like the best option if he wanted to keep his sanity. Or what was left of it, anyway.

Lucifer had more pressing concerns right now, of course, and he decided to focus on them to avoid dealing with his feelings until he saw his dear doctor again. The more pressing concerns were, obviously, food and shower.

Then – getting the hell out of here.

Because, if he let himself think about Michael, even for a second, he would be forced to admit how royally he had screwed up. Not only because he had killed yet another one of his siblings _(brother-slayer_ , he thought, _you’ve become a brother-slayer)_ , but because he had put everyone here in danger because of it. It was easy to blame Michael or Kidnapper Douche for it, but the truth was, it was Lucifer’s own fault. He had been the one to bring Michael here into this world, hadn’t he?

Maybe it was time he had another epiphany – yes, he wasn’t evil, but somehow he still always managed to hurt every person close to him. He was poison to everyone.

Even his original name reflected that. _Samael_. Poison of God.

“…and that’s why I can’t let myself think!” Lucifer got up swiftly, forcing himself to smile widely. He had read somewhere that smiling could trick the brain into happiness. He should probably test that theory.

It was also the high time to eat something, because, poor him, he hadn’t had anything solid in his mouth for the past seven years. Seriously, he _missed_ food.

After Lucifer swung the door open, ready to face the world, head held high and everything, he also slammed it shut almost instantly.

Amenadiel was on the other side of the door, just standing there and waiting.

“Oh Dad.” Lucifer breathed out, eyes wide as he stared at the now closed door. The voices he had heard earlier… they had to be a part of his dream, right? He was dreaming about home and those simpler times when his main concern was winning against Maze in some mobile game, or maybe dealing with Amenadiel’s whining. “Oh _Dad!_ ”

Because now the realization hit him.

Amenadiel was here to kill him. Or to forcibly drag him to Hell for what he’d done to dear old Dad.

“Luci, I can hear you panicking in there. Let me in.”

“Right. Panicking. Don’t flatter yourself.” Alright now, no windows he could climb out, _lovely_. Maybe he could hide under the bed, then? Seemed to work in movies, didn’t it?

“I know what I know.” The handle moved and Lucifer almost tripped over his feet in his haste to get away from the door. “I’m going in, Luci.”

“Just… don’t bother! I assure you, there’s no Lu—“

The door opened and the words just died in Lucifer’s impossibly dry throat. He wasn’t even going to question how even Amenadiel was here, in this world. Probably his fault, as always. 

“Luci…” Amenadiel looked at his brother, sadness creeping into his voice as he realized the extent of damage done to Lucifer. He might be healed on the outside, but the panic and quiet resignation in his brown eyes meant that he still had a long way to go. “It’s okay. I’m here now.”

“Yes, see, that’s the problem.” Lucifer admitted in that easy, charming way of his. He needed some practice, though, because there was nothing easy about his strained voice. “I’m assuming you already know what happened to our loving and caring Dad?” It was more of a hopeful question _(please, brother, say no)_ than a statement.

“I do, Luci.” Amenadiel nodded. „Chloe and those two hunters told me already.”

“Are you finally going to get your hands dirty?” Lucifer kept smiling, because damn it, but he was going to kick the bucket and look happy at the same time. “I know I said you never were much of a closer, but this is your chance to prove me wrong. Come on, brother. Do your worst. Just promise me you’ll take the Detective home to her spawn.”

Amenadiel frowned since he couldn’t understand the meaning of words spilling out of Lucifer’s mouth. What on earth was he talking about? Do his worst?

To clear up any confusion, Amenadiel decided then to ask the most eloquent question he could think of.

“What?”

“I mean, you’re surely here to kill me!”

“What.”

Lucifer threw his hands up in frustration.

“You _love_ Dad! You _loved_ being His favorite son! How could you just stand by and do nothing to the one person that imprisoned Him for all eternity?”

Amenadiel at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Of course, he loved Father, but after hearing what He had done to Lucifer, it was impossible for Amenadiel not to feel sympathy for the Devil.

No, not for _the Devil_. For his little brother.

“Luci, I’m not going to hurt you.” Amenadiel promised, trying not to feel insulted by his brother’s surprised face. Well, he _had_ attempted to kill Lucifer in the past just to ensure his return to Hell. And he _had_ beaten him up on that beach for burning the wings. But he prided himself in improving their brotherly relationship since those events. Or at least he _thought_ it was improved. “I promise.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, still keeping his distance. Sure. Call him suspicious. For him it was being farsighted. Alright, _wary_. Cautious.

“Why are you here then?”

“Well, Luci, I was in your apartment when an odd looking crack in space appeared in front of me. I decided to investigate it, of course.”

“Of course.” First he had dreamed about Chloe, now about Amenadiel, and his powers responded accordingly. Bloody hell, what if he had a nightmare one of these days? He didn’t want to wake up next to the boogieman. “Wait, why were you in my apartment? Finally got bored of girly drinks and were looking for the good stuff?”

“No, Luci, we were looking for you.” Amenadiel said calmly. Everybody had been worried. With Lucifer and then Chloe gone, it was clear that something bad had happened.

“You’re right, I _am_ the good stuff.” Lucifer couldn’t stop himself from teasing his brother. He was ready to ask how Charlie was doing, when the implication of Amenadiel’s words finally sank in.

“We,” he repeated. “ _We_ were looking.”

“That’s what I said, yes.”

“…and I _just_ saved this world from ending.”

 

*-*

 

When Lucifer entered the kitchen with Amenadiel right behind him, almost everyone was already in there. Chloe was talking with Sam and Castiel while Maze was leaning against the wall, playing with one of her trusty knives. When she saw Lucifer and his wide, quite happy grin, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

“You,” she hissed, stalking towards him. Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks, smile disappearing, then took a step back slowly. “What the hell, Lucifer? You go on an adventure without me?”

“I… would _hardly_ call this an adventure.” Lucifer said weakly. “It was more like a nightmarish rollercoaster?”

“Yeah, I heard you got your ass kicked.”

“That’s not what happened.” Lucifer scoffed with an affronted look on his face. Maze just folded her arms. “Who told you that?”

“Dean.” She said smoothly.

“Your new drinking buddy?”

“Why, jealous much? You’re still my _favorite_ drinking buddy, don’t worry.” Maze leaned close to Lucifer just to pat his cheek mockingly. “But no, Dean and I are no drinking buddies. I mean, maybe once he can walk again.”

“Wait, what?” Sam turned to them, his eyes wide. That’s why Dean hadn’t showed up for breakfast earlier!?

“Maze…” Lucifer started, trying hard to sound disapproving, but there was a smile dancing on his lips. Oh, how he had missed the Hell’s most famous torturer. “What did you do?”

“Taught him a lesson about consequences of breaking deals with the Devil.” Maze smirked. She pointed her knife at Sam. “And you, hair commercial, shut it. No one hurts Lucifer on my watch, get it? No one. Whatever the danger, I’ll be there to stop it. I only wish I got here sooner.” Maze added with a sigh as she punched Lucifer’s arm lightly. “Because seriously, you can’t be trusted with saving your own ass.”

“I think my backside feels pretty saved.” Lucifer muttered under his breath. He felt… well, better than the last time he’d been standing in this kitchen, not that the bar was set too high. Having his trusted Maze here, even Amenadiel who apparently felt the need to keep his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder at all times now, helped.

“Well, _now_. Duh.” Maze rolled her eyes at him and Lucifer was tempted to just… hug her. Dearie him, what would his therapist say to that revelation? Also, being hugged would probably give Maze a heart attack; then she would punch him to make sure he was back to normal, and honestly, he’d like to avoid being hit for the time being.

“Wait, can we go back to that thing about Dean, uh, not being able to walk?” Sam interrupted them again. Seeing that Lucifer was pretty much finished talking with Maze thanks to that, Chloe walked up to him to say her own hello.

“Ah, Detective. Hello to you.” Lucifer brightened when he saw her coming closer. Clever Detective, she had everything under control here. One additional angel, one brand new demon against two hunters? No worries, no worries at all. His Detective could handle everything, and that’s why he was always so, so proud of her.

”Hi, Lucifer. Did you sleep well?” Chloe smiled at him when he nodded.

“I’ll go check on Dean. Heal, if needed.” Castiel offered. The angel didn’t look at Lucifer as he spoke. Chloe and Sam exchanged looks – they really needed to make those two talk, didn’t they?

“Oh, believe me, it’s needed.” Maze snickered.

“Hey! I’ve got an idea.” Chloe tugged at Lucifer’s sleeve, smiling excitedly. “Lucifer, why don’t you go with Castiel?”

“What? No. Why are you acting so weird?”

“No, I think that’s, that’s a good idea, actually.” Sam cleared his throat. Lucifer turned to stare at him, bewildered. Seriously, what’s gotten into them all of sudden? “I’m sure Cas could use your level of… healing expertise.”

“I can’t heal people. Who do you think I am, one of _your_ angels?” Lucifer said slowly. Honestly, he felt pretty good about himself five minutes ago as he was getting so much better at avoiding dealing with negative emotions. He just had to focus on everything else so he wouldn’t think about Michael or Dad. Or himself. Talking with Castiel would force him to face his issues head-on. It was counterproductive, really!

Ah, he really needed to finally find that liquor cabinet... He missed alcohol. Who needed family and healthy relationships when there was a bottle waiting?

“Well, you can do pretty much everything these days.” Sam shrugged, making Lucifer preen proudly.

“Why yes, it does seem that way, doesn’t it?” He practically purred.

“Luci, calm down.” Amenadiel squeezed his brother’s shoulder as a warning. “I’m sure your ego is as impressive as your other parts, but please, keep it in check.”

“Oh, bloody hell, come _on_. Fine. I’ll go with our angelic doctor, _just_ to escape your pleasant company before you annoy me to death. But,” Lucifer grabbed Sam’s shirt, already pulling him towards the door, “the only nice hunter here comes as well.”

Because, if he didn’t, Lucifer probably would add to Dean’s injuries instead of simply holding his hand.

And, of course, he wouldn’t say a word to Castiel, so there’d be a really awkward silence. Lucifer _hated_ awkward silence.

“See, Decker?” Maze moved closer to Chloe just to throw her arm around the detective’s shoulders. “You can’t trust guys. See, this one already ditches you for a threesome.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t think he’s going to have sex with them.” Chloe replied, amused. Poor Lucifer, he had always seemed so offended by a mere suggestion of him having sex with Charlotte. He’d probably be even more traumatized if he heard Maze’s comment now.

Maze’s grin just widened.

“If he’s not going to do it, then I will.”

It was enough to make at least Amenadiel look horrified.

“Maze!”


	26. Chapter 26

“Look, you guys,” Sam started. They were walking down the hall, and with every step, they were closer and closer to Dean’s room. As much as Sam actually wanted to see his brother, he knew he had a mission. Both Chloe and him had agreed on it – they needed to make their two angels talk before their sulking (Lucifer) and moping (Castiel) got on everyone’s nerves. Also, it’s not like it was healthy for _them_ anyway. “Sometimes Dean and I, uh, we argue, too.”

Castiel looked up at Sam, incredulous, while Lucifer closed his eyes. He heaved a sigh of deep suffering, mostly to make a show of it.

“This is torture,” he muttered under his breath. “And I would know, after all.”

“Dean and I argue, too.” Sam made a point of ignoring them by repeating himself. “But, wherever’s a problem, there’s always a solution, too.”

“And if there's a key, then there must also be a lock?” Castiel couldn’t help himself this time, even though he knew Sam was trying to help him out here. It was just too good.

“Dude, that’s not fair,” Sam said, affronted, trying hard to ignore Lucifer stopping walking and just— blinking at them.

“Is this a game in which we say the most obvious things?” Lucifer asked, his interest piqued. Or maybe he was just attempting to avoid a more serious conversation. “Like, wherever’s the Detective, the Devil surely follows?”

“No.” Both of them replied almost instantly, making Lucifer raise his hands in a placating gesture.

“Alright, alright, no need to get so defensive, I was just asking.”

“So, ekhm. As I was saying…” Sam started anew, only to be interrupted by Lucifer’s loud exclamation.

“Oh, lookie here, Kidnapper Douche’s room, how marvelous!”

This was a disaster. A _disaster_. Having two angels like those was worse than having two cats as pets. Sam rubbed his eyes hard with knuckles, not stopping until he saw bright spots dancing in the dark. That’s why he always liked dogs more.

When he opened his eyes again, though, both Castiel and Lucifer were gone.

“Uh, guys?” He looked around, confused. “Guys?”

 

*-*

 

“Sooo…” Lucifer drawled out after he’d been pushed unceremoniously into an empty room. He heard the door being locked, and wasn’t _that_ interesting? “What are you going to do to me? Force-hug me? Keep apologizing to me until I beg to be let out? So many creative ways of torture right here, brother.”

“Torture. Right.” Castiel turned around to face Lucifer with a serious look on his face. “Are you comparing talking with me to being tortured by Michael?” He deliberately took a slow step forward. Lucifer didn’t move, but there’s was something haunted in his eyes at the memory.

“Why, should I be prepared to have my innards yanked out, again?” Lucifer smiled sweetly, greatly enjoying the nauseated look on his brother’s face. “Do you want me to _sing?_ ”

Castiel blinked, baffled.

“What do you mean, sing? I don’t understand.”

“Ah, I guess it was a private joke.” Lucifer moved closer, drumming his fingers against the wall. “I used to be an angel of music, you see. So my screams…”

“Stop.” Castiel swallowed. He didn’t want to hear more. He _couldn’t_. “What Dean did to you…”

“What _Kidnapper Douche_ did?” Lucifer tilted his head. “Oh, dear brother. You didn’t stop him. No, you manipulated me into using my powers, into letting my temper get the better of me. I fought our Dad for us, and no one even thanked me for that. You all just… took me for granted. And when I was barely conscious, you let your precious boyfriend—”

“I didn’t let him do anything!” Castiel pushed Lucifer against the wall, just to make him _stop_. Stop talking, stop provoking him. He already felt more guilty than he could handle. Lucifer smiled at him, all challenging, although he must have had a very unpleasant flashback right now if that slight hitch in his breathing was anything to go by.

“Come on…” Lucifer’s grin was almost crazed. “Come _on… Hit me_ , brother. Become like Michael. Become my torturer. Punish me for what I did!” He yelled out the last words after he fisted his hands in Castiel’s coat, jerking him towards himself. “ _Punish me!_ ”

“I am not going to punish you.” Castiel growled when he gripped Lucifer’s wrists. “Stop this, right now.”

“Why? I imprisoned our Dad. I killed two of our brothers. I - _deserve_ \- to be punished.”

“Two?” Castiel frowned because he only remembered Michael. It was enough for Lucifer to laugh bitterly, though. Of course Castiel was condemning him. Of course Lucifer thought that.

“ _Yes_ , two. As much as it surprises me, I haven’t lost count yet.” He let out a dry, bitter chuckle, even though it felt like a million tiny shards of glass cutting into his throat on their way up.

“Listen…” Castiel closed his eyes for a moment. It was… personal to him, too, and he carried his fair share of guilt for killing his siblings as well. “You’re not alone in this, Lucifer. I killed, too. I killed our brothers and sisters, but you know what helped me through it?” He asked calmly, now looking his brother in the eyes again. “Remembering my purpose. I’m a soldier, Lucifer. And you are too. We fight for the greater good, yet—”

“I’m a King, actually,” Lucifer couldn’t help but correct him. A small, almost hopeful smile was playing on his lips, because he had been fighting, hadn’t he? For the greater good, like Cas had said. So maybe, just _maybe_ , he could forgive himself. Eventually. The imaginary shards in his throat hurt a little less. “Formality, I know.”

“And I was a God, Lucifer,” Castiel said harshly. “For a moment, at least. I went on a killing spree, too. I started a _civil war_ in Heaven. I was prideful, I betrayed Sam and Dean, I wanted to _rule_. I died, so many times. And I came back to life, experiencing guilt for what I’ve done. I was depressed and suicidal, so believe me, if I say that I understand what you’re going through.”

Lucifer said nothing, instead just staring at his brother, seeing him in an entirely new light. And it wasn’t… a positive light, either. Even when he had rebelled himself, none of his siblings died by his hand. Also… how Cas could possibly understand what he was going through? He had _never_ been on a killing spree, his civil war hadn’t cost lives, he’d been the only one considered by dear Dad to be killed, to—

“You need to forgive yourself,” Castiel continued, unaware of Lucifer’s inner turmoil. “You went against our family because you had to protect people you loved or cared about. You saved the world. You saved us. Isn’t that enough to call it self-defense? A necessary sacrifice?”

“Maybe,” Lucifer said slowly, eyes unblinking and dark. He felt Hellfire burning under his skin. “Is that what you call it yourself to be able to sleep at night?”

“I don’t sleep.”

“Ah. Explains a lot.” There was no trace of usual charm in Lucifer’s smile this time. “Now, now, brother, off you pop. I believe your human is waiting for you to heal him.”

“What?” Cas tilted his head. He was trying to get through to Lucifer, couldn’t he see it? Why the sudden change of subject? “You _have_ to realize it, Lucifer, you _deserve_ forgiveness.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Lucifer shrugged. “I still think it’d be better if you left right now.” 

Because it wasn’t about _his_ crime, not anymore, and even though Lucifer didn’t know the names of all those dead angels, he still desired to _avenge_ them.

“I can’t let you go without… without making you see,” Castiel sighed. He felt… resigned, but still convinced that Lucifer would understand, soon. He was no therapist of course, but his brother didn’t deserve to return to his world broken. Not after all things he’d done for them. “I’m really sorry about how I treated you. I shouldn’t have manipulated you, sent you angry into those woods. I should have stopped Dean as soon as I knew what he was planning. I’m sorry,” he said softly, “for everything you went through for us. And… you’re right, nobody thanked you. So I am, now. _Thank you_.”

“And you’re most welcome.” Lucifer pried Castiel’s fingers off his wrists, smiling tightly. He didn’t know what to do now. But, if he decided to focus on the positive side of this situation, he didn’t feel like _the worst_ person in this world anymore, so… _yay_ for the small victories. “Alright! Let me remind you, your honey’s waiting. Don’t forget to tell him you love him. It’s due to happen someday. And by someday I mean last month, _obviously_ ,” Lucifer advised, his tone still not… _right_. Even the change of subject he kept insisting on was not right.

“I, uh… Is everything… okay?”

“Of course. Tell Kidnapper Douche that I’m leaving soon. That should lift his spirits right away.” Lucifer forced himself to smile wider. “I know how much he likes me.”

“Yes, I… If you want to talk again…”

“Yes, yes, I’ll find you. Great talk. I’m feeling so much better now. Now bye! Hug Dean once for me!”

Lucifer waited until after the door was closed again and he was left alone.

“Who says that love is blind? You two deserve each other.”

And for once, it wasn’t a compliment.

 

*-*

 

“So.” Maze was leaning against the wall, efficiently trapping Sam between it and her own body. The poor hunter resembled a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. “I heard you’re single.” She licked the knife, slowly, dragging the tongue along the blade. “Wanna have some fun?”

“I- I, um, I…”

“ _Maze_. Maze, Maze, Maze.” Chloe practically materialized next to them, looking both sheepish for Sam’s benefit, and adamant for Maze’s. “Sam here is not interested, okay? What about… finding more alcohol? I think this bottle _just_ got empty!” Decker nodded at Amenadiel who discreetly poured the content of their last bottle of whisky down the drain. “Such a shame, good things don’t last very long, do they?”

“Ah, hello everyone. I see we have some new guests!” Rowena looked around as she walked into the room. Two new faces, fascinating. The tall, dark and handsome angel, and the dangerous leather-clad demon. Huh. The latter was both angry _and_ gorgeous. “I’m going to assume you’re also from Lucifer’s world.”

“You.” Maze looked the redheaded woman up and down, then licked her lips. “Wanna have sex?”

“Well…” Rowena shrugged noncommittally. “We’ve a little time. We could fill it.”

“ _Ooh_ , I knew I’d like you.” Maze’s smile widened, looking downright predatory. Before she could stalk over to where Rowena was standing, Lucifer barged into the kitchen, mouth set in a straight line.

Chloe looked over at Amenadiel, worried, as she walked up to her Devil to ask what was wrong.

“I don’t care what’s it about, we’re leaving,” Lucifer said, interrupting her already. Chloe was barely able to open her mouth, and, _fine_. She should’ve been used to it by now. “Thank you for having us, Sam. Pleasure was all yours.”

“Did, um, something happen?” Sam frowned, clearly confused. He wasn’t the only one, though.

“Hey! I was about to have sex, could you stop cockblocking me?” Maze threw her hands up, irritated. “What the hell crawled up your ass now?”

Mazikeen was worried, too, she just wasn’t used to showing it… in a normal, healthy way. In an ordinary-people’s-behavior way.

“You can have as much sex in Lux as you want.” Lucifer didn’t even look at her. He was trying to focus on the Hellfire and bring it to the surface so he could open the portal. “Bollocks…”, he muttered when nothing happened. “Should I use a lighter?”

“To set fire to _your own hands?_ ” Chloe looked horrified at the prospect. “Lucifer, talk to me, okay? I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

“I don’t _need_ help,” he finally snapped, turning to Chloe with fire in his eyes. She gasped quietly, surprised, but didn’t move away. She wasn’t scared of him, and he knew that. “ _Everybody_ wants to help me. What if they’re the ones who need it, not _me?_ ”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“He’s talking about wanting to leave this world,” Amenadiel spoke up, calm as always. He walked up to Lucifer and Chloe, just so he could put his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder yet again. “And I think we should all respect his choice.”

“You _do_ know what a _bad touch_ is, don’t you?” Lucifer raised his eyebrow, but it said a lot that he didn’t shrug off Amenadiel’s hand. “And yes, _please_ , listen to my sanctimonious brother, and respect my choice _to leave_.”

“I don’t think it’s a bad touch. A good one, if anything,” Amenadiel whispered, making Lucifer close his eyes in exasperation, but also smile a bit. “Don’t you like it, Luci?”

“Shut up.” Lucifer shook his hands before focusing on home again. “You’re the biggest distraction this world has ever seen.”

“You’re not going to… wait for Cas to, um, say goodbye to him?” Sam asked after a moment of hesitation. Hadn’t they worked things out?

“You’d think. No.”

“Alright, stop it.” Chloe frowned and caught Lucifer’s wrists in both her hands. “What’s going on?”

Her morning star sighed – it was a deep, long-suffering sigh of someone forced to waste valuable time instead of getting the hell out of this nightmare. Chloe winced a little because of it.

“I just don’t want to be here anymore, Detective,” Lucifer said softly, eyes and voice honest. He couldn’t do it anymore. “I just want to leave.”

And just like that, his hands were set alight.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!
> 
> Thank you so much for the incredible journey we went on together <3\. For all the comments, kudos, and your time spent on reading my story <3\. This is the last chapter and...... what can I say except for I love you all so much <3? Thank you dearly for everything! If it weren't for you, the story wouldn't come into being <3 After all, you kept me going through all those days writing <3
> 
> Thank you, again, and....... maybe see you soon ;)?

Her cry was going to haunt his dreams forever.

Not because it was loud or terrified, but because _he_ had been the one to cause it. When Chloe jumped back, her fingers red and blistering already, it was because of _him._

“Bloody hell...” Lucifer moved forward, eyes wide as he tried to grab Chloe’s hands to assess the damage. The way she stumbled back so fast, avoiding his touch, was like taking a hit straight to the stomach. “I’m sorry, I—“

“It’s not that, Lucifer.” Chloe had to move away from everybody now since both Maze and Sam rushed to her in the same way Lucifer had. While she wasn’t worried about Lucifer bringing her more pain, she couldn’t say the same about other people. The skin on her fingers was swollen and painful to touch even _without_ anyone actually touching it in order to look at her burns, thank you very much. “Your hands are still on fire, that’s all. I- I’m fine, no need to apologize.”

“Oh…” Lucifer’s face fell, but he did make the flames disappear, at least. He was getting quite good at it, she had to admit. Amenadiel squeezed his shoulder, sensing his brother’s disappointment in himself. “I can’t heal you…”

“Cas can.”

Sam shrugged when Lucifer turned to look at him. What? It was true, and the situation was too serious for Lucifer to put his own problems with Castiel above Chloe’s needs.

“Can’t our red-haired Sabrina do the same, though?”

“Oh, don’t look at me, darling.” Rowena smiled sweetly at Lucifer from her place at the table. She was sipping tea, the thing she actually had come for – the promise of a lovely time with the demon was just the cherry on top. “I still wish I had a wee occasion to talk to my stubborn Fergus again.”

“Chloe?...” Lucifer turned to his Detective, but she already had moved near the sink, putting her hands under a stream of cold water. He opened his mouth again, only to be interrupted by a smack upside the head.

“Stop being such a dumbass.” Maze hissed at him, annoyed. “Decker’s hurt and you’re still here? Go get that other angel, _now_.”

“Yes, I…” Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment. It all was getting too much for him. It _was_ a rollercoaster, and he really, really needed a breather to just… _deal_ with years of being trapped in the Cage and… with everything else he didn’t want to think about. “I’ll go.”

“No. I’ll go, Luci.” Amenadiel wasn’t sure what had happened between this world’s angel and his brother, but it was obvious that Lucifer wasn’t in the best state of mind right now. Putting even more pressure on him wouldn’t help anyone. “You stay here and take care of Chloe.” And with that, he was gone.

 

*-*

 

“He just… practically pushed me out of the room.” Castiel frowned after he finished describing the whole experience to Dean. The hunter was in bed, healed, yes, but too smart to leave his hideaway with that crazy demon girl still in the bunker. Jeez, he knew now that he shouldn’t have thrown Lucifer into the Cage, but maybe throwing him out of a window and breaking his leg for it was taking it a tad too far? “Why?”

“How would I know?” Dean shrugged. Seriously, he had called Lucifer Family-Drama once, and he still thought it was the most accurate nickname for the Devil. “Did he say anything else?”

“He, um.” Castiel cleared his throat, looking away for a moment. His cheeks looked weirdly red – or was it just the light? “He, err, said…”

“What did he say, Cas?...”

“He said… to tell you… the truth.” Cas considered telling Dean about the hug for a moment, but then decided against it. Alright, he had nothing to lose.

Well, except for his home, his friendship with Dean, his—

“What truth?”

_“ThatIloveyou.”_

And now it was out in the open.

Dean was staring at the anxious angel, not knowing if he should laugh – because he was both shocked and happy, obviously, although he doubted Cas would interpret it as such - or just pull that almost literal baby in a trench coat into a kiss.

“Cas,” he started at the same moment that the door opened. “Are you for fucking real, dude?”

“You don’t have to be rude about it.” Castiel mustered as much of his dignity as he could, making Dean hide his face in his hands and groan miserably. “I understand if… if you don’t feel the same.”

“I think he said that to me.” Amenadiel walked up to them, trying to maintain a serious look and keep his smile under control. Luci’s mischievousness has been rubbing off on him, it seemed. “I come with a matter of utmost importance, though.”

“Hold on a minute, would you?” Dean took a deep breath. _Why._ Why was his life like this? “I need to say something to Cas first before you drag him away so our two butthurt teddy bears can hug it out, okay?”

“Yes?” Cas still looked pretty guarded. Dean sighed, his mind flashing back to the moment when Lucifer had asked him what did he truly desire. And… it was this, now.

“I, well, too.” He coughed, uncomfortable. Son of a bitch, his face was _burning._

“You what, _too?_ ”

“I think he’s trying to say he loves you, too.” Amenadiel interjected, helpful as always. “Chloe’s hurt. Will you come with me now?”

“Friggin’ seriously?” Dean muttered under his breath, but Cas took his hand and squeezed. When the hunter looked up, Castiel wore the brightest smile possible on his face. “Right, right. Don’t be too happy about it, okay?”

“ _Dean_.”

“Alright. Be as happy as you want, I’m not stopping you.” Dean rolled his eyes, yet grinned as well, unable to stop himself. His face was still pretty red. “Now go heal Decker before Lucifer destroys the bunker in panic or worse. We’ll finish… _it_ … later, after they _leave._ ” He glared at Amenadiel who appeared as innocent as he could get.

“We definitely will.” Cas agreed. He stood up to leave with Amenadiel, but still not without one last smile sent Dean’s way. Amenadiel watched them with amusement, yet when they were out in the hall, his face became much more serious.

“What is it between you and Luci?”

Castiel’s mood worsened almost immediately.

“I… am not sure, exactly. I both apologized and thanked him for everything, but he… in one second, he was challenging me to punish him, then in the next – he couldn’t get away from me fast enough.”

Lucifer challenging people to hurt him in moments like these was to be expected. Amenadiel sighed, remembering their own fight— _fights_ , fine – or even the time he had to rescue Lucifer from getting shot and killed by that young, nervous, admittedly very trigger-happy police officer. Because _of course_ Lucifer had to raise his voice and pretend he had a gun while taunting the man.

He also remembered Lucifer grieving after Uriel’s death.

“Alright. It’s okay, we’ll find out why he did that.” Amenadiel nodded, calm and reassuring. He wasn’t sure why Lucifer cared so much about this other angel – since Castiel was from another universe and wasn’t really their family – but he’d support his brother no matter what.

Well. At least now. That’s why he prided himself in his growth, and that’s why Lucifer no longer tried to push him away. He’d done that in the past, yes, but it had been after Amenadiel’s loud admission that him getting closer to Lucifer had been also him trying to pass their Father’s test.

“I was trying to convince him that he needed to forgive himself for killing Michael.” Castiel said slowly, thinking. “I gave him some examples from my own life, too. There was a time when I went on a killing spree... I’m not proud of that.”

Amenadiel frowned. “How many angels?”

“Too many.” Castiel admitted, voice a tad quieter, and suddenly everything became clear.

“So that’s why. Luci wants nothing more than to be accepted by his family, yet we all keep shunning him.” Amenadiel coughed, awkward. “They. _They_ all keep. _Moving on_. Because of that, he also excels at purposefully pushing people away, pretending it’s his choice to be left out, not theirs.”

“He’s pushing me away?”

“Yes, but not because you pushed him away first. This time, I think it’s because what you said. That you killed many… many, many, _many_ other angels. And, as I said, family is really important to Lucifer, no matter how well he hides that fact.”

“Not _that_ many.” Castiel said dryly. “I’m not some angelic serial killer.”

“It sounds like you are.” Amenadiel patted Castiel’s back. He was pretty indifferent to the whole situation. To paraphrase slightly, not his universe, not his angels. “But worry not. I’m sure you only have to explain yourself to Luci properly, and _all_ will be forgiven.”

Castiel had his doubts about it, especially if Lucifer thought him a mass murderer, but there was something else that caught his attention.

“You seem to be very sure of that.”

“He forgave me for hiring someone to kill him.” Amenadiel shrugged. He didn’t notice the horrified look Castiel gave him while he reached for the handle to push the door open. “We’re here. Thank you for your service, Castiel.”

 

*-*

 

Lucifer was sitting at the table next to Chloe, unusually quiet. Maze and Rowena had gone off somewhere (or rather, he knew _very well_ where they had disappeared to, just _decided_ not to acknowledge it), Sam had left to fetch something (babbling some nonsense about a _thank-you_ gift, truly ridiculous) and here he was, the Lord of Hell and the King of Hellfire, fidgeting with his sleeves like a nervous teenager. The shirt he had borrowed from Sam had no cufflinks, after all, and the sleeves were, well, too long for him. Chloe personally thought it made Lucifer look particularly adorable, but she knew better than to say it out loud and receive an affronted _“How dare you?”_ for a response.

“It’s really okay, Lucifer,” Chloe tried again instead, keeping her voice soft. “It was an accident.”

“Right. Your fault.” Lucifer nodded, although he didn’t sound as convinced as he usually would have. He probably was still blaming himself. “You _were_ playing with fire, after all.”

“That I was.” She saw no harm in agreeing. “Will you tell me what happened with Castiel?”

“We have different priorities, that’s all.”

“That’s all.” It was clear that Chloe didn’t really believed him. And neither did Cas who just walked in.

“We don’t have different priorities, Lucifer,” he said slowly, bracing himself for Lucifer’s anger. “Yes, I've killed people who didn't deserve it... my friends– I've killed people I loved. That’s all true and I understand why you try so hard to push me away. I deserve that.”

“Oh well, another speech, can’t wait to hear it.” Lucifer drawled out, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Can you hurry up, though? The Detective needs medical assistance, and it’s rather pressing.”

“It’s not _that_ pressing.” Her hands hardly hurt now, and to be honest, Chloe would much rather have Castiel and Lucifer made up with each other, than to be healed right this minute. After all, she appreciated her mental peace much more than just physical health. “You can talk first.”

“It takes only a second.” Castiel walked up to Chloe and pressed two fingers to her forehead while closing his own eyes. And, just like that, she was fine again.

“Wow,” Decker breathed out, impressed, as she tried clenching and unclenching her hands. Nothing hurt anymore, and the skin wasn’t even red. It was like nothing had even happened. “That’s a pretty neat trick.”

“Thank you.”

“Clap clap. Now off you go.” Lucifer tried shooing Castiel away, but to no avail; the other angel didn’t even budge. “...oh bugger, the speech is still on?”

“Yes, it very much is.” Cas frowned. “You have to understand, I didn’t act out of my own free will. When I went on a killing spree, it was because I absorbed the souls of Purgatory. It changed me. _Mutated_ me. Made me… well, in our Father’s image. I killed angels and people acting against my will. When I betrayed Dean, it was because Naomi brainwashed me. Made me kill him over and over again, then sent me after the real one.” Cas swallowed at the painful memory. “Lucifer, I know family is important to you, but angels of this universe aren’t… good. They kill people. They use them. They use and hurt each other. They wanted to start an apocalypse. More often than not, I acted either in self-defense or to protect Sam and Dean. And it still killed me on the inside.”

Lucifer tilted his head. He barely noticed Amenadiel coming in with Maze by his side – who, to say it lightly, sported both a massive bed head and a wide grin. Because what Cas was saying…

“You were made into a weapon against your will.”

Castiel thought that it was a very generous way of describing it, and also weirdly aligned with Lucifer’s own experience, but – since he really wanted Lucifer to forgive him – he decided against explaining it further. How was it…? Right, speech is silver, but silence is golden.

“You could say that.”

Lucifer let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Cas wasn’t evil, wasn’t a murderer, he was _still_ his brother.

“Fine, we can say our goodbye before I leave.” Lucifer allowed with a small smirk, his muscles relaxing. “You can even pat my back if you’re all touchy-feely like our hand-on-the-shoulder happy Amenadiel over here.”

Cas blinked, taken aback.

“Wait, you weren’t going to say goodbye before?”

“ _Weeeeell…_ ” Lucifer coughed, uncomfortable, before spotting Sam coming in with a book. “Look! My favorite hunter is here, and with a… book? Is it at least written in English? Because while yes, I am a master of all things tongue-related,” he pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, making everybody groan. “It’s more about sex and pillow talk. Not about _reading_ , Dad forbid.”

Sam sighed, smiling nonetheless as he presented Lucifer with the gift.

“It’s in English. It’s about our universe, the angels here, and well, your powers. We did a research on you in your early days here, and this, um, this book was the most useful of them all. So if you wanted to learn more about your family here, or about yourself…” The young hunter cleared his throat, awkward. “Here you go.”

Lucifer took it automatically, but it was evident that he was surprised. Not because of the content of the book, but because someone actually thought about him and took what he might like into consideration.

“Lucifer… what do we say when someone gives us something?” Chloe prompted him, grinning.

“Thank you.” Lucifer said out of instinct, then spluttered the second he realized what she’d done. “I’m not your offspring, Detective!”

“Someone could argue with that.”

“ _Someone_ should think twice about arguing if they want to keep their limbs still attached to their body.” Lucifer stood up and looked around the room, taking in all the friendly faces. “So I guess… this is goodbye, then.”

“Finally.” Maze muttered under her breath, causing Amenadiel to shush her. They watched Lucifer shake Sam’s hand, exchange a few words with Rowena who had managed to get here on time, and try to shake Castiel’s hand as well, only to be hugged instead. “ _Awww_ , look at him, he’s so embarrassed it’s entertaining. Reminds me of some hell loops.”

Then Lucifer’s own hands were on fire again.

And just like that, he cut the world open.

“Home, sweet home,” Lucifer said quietly, because it suddenly was hard for him to breathe properly. “Tell me, did you miss me?”

When he took a step forward, it was like falling head first into a void.

 

*-*

 

Linda was sitting at her desk, sipping coffee and flipping through some papers. She still needed to write down her notes on the latest patient, but it didn’t mean she _actually_ was eager to do it. Not to mention that when Amenadiel had returned home last night (after being gone for like three days straight and scaring her to death because of that; and yes, he was going to pay for her hairdresser next time, she had found two more silver strands this morning!), he mentioned that Lucifer might be popping over to see her. Apparently he’d been through some serious trauma and needed her help to deal with it properly.

“Poor Lucifer…” The doctor sighed to herself, too busy with the paperwork to hear the door opening quietly.

“Ah, yes, speak of the me.” The Devil stuck his head through the door with a sheepish smile on his face. “Hello, doctor.”

Linda jumped in her chair, startled, and pressed her hand to the chest, eyes wide. She _was_ going to have a heart attack one of these days.

“Lucifer!”

“I thought we already established that _yes_ , this is me, hi.” Lucifer greeted her again, already making his way to the couch, with absolutely no regards for Linda’s lunch break. She wasn’t… she wasn’t surprised, not at this point. “Can we start our session now?”

“We don’t have a session right now, Lucifer.” Linda cleared her throat. She put her hands on the desk, palms pressed flat to the surface, willing herself to behave calmly. “Why don’t you book one first?”

“Hard to book anything from another universe.” Lucifer smiled at her while he grabbed a handful of jelly beans, although there was no usual cheerfulness in that smile. It was like he was going through the motions. “Can you make an exception this time, doctor? Please?” He added _please_ almost like a magic word, with boyish charm and all.

Linda looked at Lucifer with barely hidden sympathy in her kind eyes, reminded of the time he admitted his hatred for himself. Somehow it felt like there was even more to unpack, now.

“Okay.” Linda nodded slowly, and Lucifer’s face lit up. “Okay. Tell me what happened. You said something about another universe. So— we have parallel universes now? Is that a thing?”

“Wish it wasn’t.” Lucifer shrugged as he popped one gummy bear into his mouth. “But yes, and apparently dear old Dad is a struggling writer. And repetitive, too, I mean… kicking me out of Heaven in every single one of His stories?” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I think He really hates me. But honestly, doctor, what’s to hate here?” He motioned to himself. “I’m perfect!”

“Why do you think God hates you?” Linda decided to ignore Lucifer’s attempt at avoiding the subject. She assumed that maybe he had met another version of himself or heard about his counterpart’s fate. She wasn’t prepared to see raw pain in Lucifer’s brown, entirely too human eyes.

“I don’t know, doctor,” he drawled out. “But maybe the fact that He ripped out my wings to _remind me of my place_ , sent me a vision of the Detective with her throat _cut open_ as a warning, made me kneel and _thank_ Him for not killing me, took away my freedom, humiliated me, broke my spine, and _killed me_ …”

“Whoa!” Linda’s eyes grew wide. “Your Father _killed_ you? Is that a- a metaphor or something?”

“Oh no, quite literally.” Lucifer grinned. “My aunt brought my back to life and fixed my body, improving it without my consent. She made me into a weapon.” He added with a grimace twisting his lips. “So much for deciding myself who I am or want to be.”

“You still can decide who you are, Lucifer. It’s not how you’re made – it’s what you do with that, how you behave, how you choose your actions.” Linda told him gently, trying not to focus on the fact that Lucifer apparently had an aunt now. “Your aunt can’t make these decisions for you.”

“Decisions like using my new _abilities_ to imprison my Dad? To _kill_ my brother?” Lucifer asked bitterly. “To be the worst family member to ever exist? Because here I am, a killer, walking the earth?”

Linda held up her hand, confused. It was _way_ too much too fast for her to process.

“Slow down, Lucifer. Are we talking about Uriel again?”

“No, doctor, _keep up!_ See, I killed yet another one of my siblings. This time it was Michael. Yes, yes, _the_ Archangel Michael, Warrior against All Evil, Voice of God, et cetera, et cetera.” Lucifer pointed to himself. “Oh, and I’m All Evil, of course. I mean, _I_ don’t think that, not anymore, I had some kind of epiphany while I was tortured—are you proud of me?” He smiled again, hopeful. Linda nodded, too stunned to form actual words. Lucifer had been… tortured? “But Michael thought that I was and he tried very hard – like, seriously, A+ for effort here – to reform me.”

“He tortured you…?”

“Fun times, I know.”

“Lucifer, that’s… _How long?_ ”

“Seven years.”

Linda couldn’t help herself – she covered her mouth in horror. So when Amenadiel had told her about the trauma… It was even worse than she had originally thought. But Lucifer was sitting here, trying his best to smile normally, _act_ normally, how was it even possible?

“Lucifer…”, she started softly. “You’re _remarkably_ strong. If I am to be honest, you’re the strongest person I know.”

“ _Ooh,_ compliments! I like that, doctor, keep going.”

“No, Lucifer, I’m serious. Many people would break – and quite understandably – after living through such an experience. Quite a literal hell, actually. It would took them _years_ to be able to act like you do, _right_ now.”

Lucifer looked away from her honest face, his own grim.

“ _Stop_.”

“You need to realize your own strength, Lucifer. Embrace it and use it to move forward.”

“I don’t _deserve_ to move forward!” Lucifer sprang up from his seat, eyes burning like a thousand flames and teeth bared. Linda held her breath instinctively, hoping that maybe this time Lucifer wouldn’t punch the wall. Fixing it _cost_ her. “Didn’t you hear me? I locked dear old Dad away! For eternity! I killed Michael!”

“Why?”

It was a simple question, but it made Lucifer deflate ever so slightly.

“Why what?”

“Why did you imprison your Father? Was it because He hurt you?” Linda leaned forward. She kept her voice steady.

“What? No… It was because He wanted both to end the other world and to take the Detective’s life…”

“Good. Why did you kill your brother? Was it because he hurt you?” She repeated.

“Where are you going with these questions?” Lucifer narrowed his eyes, yet sat down again, uncomfortable and distrustful. “He was moments away from killing the Detective, the Winchesters, and another one of my brothers. I tried to convince him to stop and leave, but he didn’t listen to me.”

“Don’t you see, Lucifer?” Linda spread her hands with a smile on her face. “You haven’t done any of this for your own benefit or out of revenge. _Any_ – and it would be normal if you actually did. But you were selfless. Don’t you see?” She said once again. “That’s _growth_ , Lucifer. That’s _bravery_.”

“What?”

“You, Lucifer Morningstar, saved both the world and the people under your protection.” Linda said slowly, making sure Lucifer would understand how incredible it was. “It wasn’t easy, of course not, and it cost you dearly, but this is what being brave takes. What doing the right thing takes. It hurts you, takes a part of your soul, demands sacrifice – but it saves lives. You’re more than just brave, Lucifer. Your heart is in the right place.”

Lucifer didn’t say anything, instead just watching Linda with almost laser-like focus. There was something in his eyes – something that yearned for _so long_ to hear those words – that it broke Linda’s heart, reminding her of an abandoned child seeking both acceptance of him and absolution for his sins. It also made her feel so proud of Lucifer. Because he just took the first step in learning how to forgive himself: he gave himself permission to recognize and accept that maybe what he’d done was necessary and for the greater good.

And, if she could give her own opinion on the matter, it was also goddamn heroic.

But that didn’t mean her job here was done. No, it was just the beginning, because she wouldn’t be surprised if Lucifer – for all his strength – still battled some symptoms of posttraumatic stress disorder. It was her role here to help him win.

And, well, after all of this, his trust issues probably had trust issues, too. Another thing to work on.

“Can I have another jelly bean?” Lucifer finally smiled, voice _just_ a bit lighter, _just_ a bit more carefree, and Linda nodded, smiling back.

“Have as many as you want, Lucifer. I mostly buy them for you, you know.”

 

*-*

 

Lucifer was sitting at the piano.

If he was being honest with himself, he missed this the most. _This_. People watching him with smiles on their faces, enjoying his music, not expecting anything more from him than just a good show. He drank in their attention, feeling stronger with every passing second, feeling more and more at home, at _ease_.

LUX was his home. And his family was here, too. He could see Maze’s dark, dangerous eyes even from here, just as well as Amenadiel’s hand holding a cosmopolitan drink – seriously, Lucifer was the only one with _taste_ in the family. He even saw young Beatrice standing between the angel and the demon, grinning at him with the sheer excitement only a child could muster.

“Why so quiet?” Chloe bumped his shoulder with her own, amusement coloring her voice. She was sitting next to him on the bench, taking her rightful place as his queen. “Start playing, mister, your audience is waiting.”

And so Lucifer grinned – happy and free at least – as his fingers began their dance, weaving together the melody of the one song that described him the best.

_“You could never know what it's like, your blood like winter freezes just like ice_  
_And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_  
_You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_  
_And did you think this fool could never win_  
_Well look at me, I'm coming back again.”_

Chloe squeezed Lucifer’s arm. Yeah. Yeah, her Devil was still standing better than he ever did, looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid.

 

*-*

 

And if there was another face in the crowd, not unlike Lucifer’s own, watching him play and lose himself in music from afar, because there finally was no God to forbid him from coming here to see his brother… well, it was nobody’s business.


End file.
